A New Path Prologue - Epilogue
by Melissa Davis
Summary: A new slayer, goblins in Sunnydale, Vampires in the labyrinth, the Goblin King comming back into Sarah's life. Labyrinth/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover.
1. Default Chapter Title: Prologue - Chapte...

Hello, this little fanfiction is a Labyrinth and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic. Here is my disclaimer: All characters within Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson and who ever else came up with that wonderful movie. All characters within Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to the WB and who ever else came up with that wonderful show. Please, please give me your opinions on my story. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be gentle and enjoy.

A New Path

Prologue:

She lay in her cot perfectly happy with her self as she stared at the blank wall of her cell. Her black wavy hair cascading over the pillow as she idolly played with one strand of her hair, wearing her uniform in the most stylish way that was allowed, with a white undershirt, long sleeve gray shirt and her baggy gray pants. The long sleeve shirt was off tied around her waist as she kept her eyes on the ceiling above. Faith had a long time to think and a long time to try to make amends for her deeds of the past. She had made her place in the prison as one that no one would dare cross and kept an eye out for those too weak to survive on their own while locked up in the LA Women's prison. Most importantly though she had made her peace with herself, though she wished that she could have taken back the pain that she had caused Buffy and Angel. 

Sitting up her eyes scanned the walls of her cell letting out a wistful sigh. It would be a few more months before the parole board would see her for her parole hearing and she wasn't sure if she should be looking forward to it or not. She wasn't exactly thrilled about being locked up in prison but she felt that it was a lot safer than out in the real world. Ever since she had been locked away she had no dealings with vampires or demons and it was surprisingly a comfort. At first she thought she would go insane without having any circumstances where she could kick some demon butt but nothing.

Faith's mind flashed back to her second month within the prison while she was standing in line for her lunch. At the corner of her eye she could see some of the prisoners ganging up on someone. She looked so scared as the women cornered the startled red headed girl, she kind of reminded her of Willow. Making her way towards the group of girls with her tray of food she faked herself tripping and dumped the slimy substance they called a meal over the three women that were ganging up on the red head.

The larger woman in the middle of the group gasped out in horror as she felt the slimy warm impact against her back. Turning she glared her small beady eyes at Faith, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Gee, I don't know? Making an improvement!" That got the group's attention off of the red head real quick. Faith was just itching to kick that group's butt. They had been terrorizing the majority of the other inmates since longer than she had been there. 

The group of three lunged for her. The large woman in the middle let her fist fly heading quickly towards Faith's face. Blocking the oncoming blow with her left hand Faith slammed her right hand open palmed into the large woman's nose causing her to bellow over in pain. The slanky woman on her right grabbed for Faith's hair but only succeeding in falling over as Faith's foot made contact with her mid section. The woman on Faith's left backed off slightly not at all wanting a beating. Just as the large woman with the nosebleed recovered from her attack she swept her right fist towards Faith, not learning from her first mistake. Faith grabbed her fist in mid flight squeezing hard. The woman dropped to her knees in seconds as she felt the bones within her fist being crushed.

Faith glared down at the large woman, "Now! If I were you I'd think to reconsider your hobby at being super bitch to something a little less painful."

Just then the security came breaking up the fight. That little incident left her in solitary confinement for a few weeks. Faith smiled slightly to herself as she remembered how the woman behaved to her after that little brawl. Yes, Faith would definitely make an impact here. She had already helped several inmates reconsider their lives and change themselves for the better. The light in her cell flickered suddenly making her look towards the flickering light and then outside her small cell window that only showed the dark night sky. 

She was about to shrug it off as a little glitch in the electricity when the lights started flickering once again and the door to her cell slid open. Hooting and howling could be heard as the inmates started exiting their cells, looting with papers, books, and toiletries. Walking out of her own cell she watched as trash dropped from the upper cells and looked down in time to see the prison guards fighting off the riot of inmates attacking them. With an "Oomph" Faith jumped over the railing down two stories landing ungracefully to her feet before falling and rolling back to her feet. 

Running towards the angry mob of inmates she reached one just in time to stop her from impaling a guard with a sharp piece of metal. Knocking the weapon out of the prisoners' hands she jumped kicked her knocking her out with one blow to the face. The guard took no notice of her help as she tried to stop the oncoming attack from all around her. Faith was largely outnumbered but that didn't stop her from taking down quite a few of the rioters. Things were not looking good as she saw one of the guards lying in a pool of blood staring up at her with blank eyes. 

An inmate from behind grabbed Faith but was rewarded with a broken wrist as Faith twisted it away from her neck backhanding the woman with her free hand as she disarmed her. There were so many people fighting that it was hard to make out the good guys from the bad. Just as Faith was helping one of the wounded guards up to drag her away from the ensuing riot she had to kick off one of the inmates as they lunged for her. She felt a sting in her back and was forced to throw the guard's limp body away from her as another inmate rammed into her bringing her down hard. Hitting the concrete floor with a thud she braced her foot on her attacker kicking her off of her. Back still stinging her hand automatically reached back to ascertain the damage. Bringing back her hand she realized that she had been stabbed. 

Everything started to move as in slow motion as the loud noise of the riot continued and the cries of injured and dying flooded her ears. She barely heard the loud roar of the prison sirens as she tried to protect the prison guards. A blow to the head brought her to her knees slowing her reactions. Just as she looked up to glare at her attacker she recognized the large woman just as she swung down the sharpened metal and lunged it into her chest not once but several times. Everything went black and silent as her blood soaked the floor beneath her. This time there was no one to help her as her life slipped away and she was no more.

Chapter One: 

Flipping the channels on her stereo in her car Sarah Williams slammed the off button tired of trying to find something suitable for her to listen to. Running her fingers through her long straight brown hair she frowned as a car cut in front of her without using its blinker, "Oh, thanks. I really liked your invisible blinker… Jerk!" 'You would think that people would learn how to drive before they're given a license to drive. Oh, whatever. Why am I in such a hurry to get home anyway? Like listening to Karen grip at me about how I need to make up my mind on what college scholarship I'm going to accept. Oh, and don't forget about how much dad loves to talk to me. You would think it would kill him to say something other than hi to me.' Sarah ruefully thought to herself.

Coming closer to where she lived with her stepmother and her father she slowly pulled up into the driveway behind the large house. Turning off the ignition to her black 1995 Honda Civic she lay back in her seat looking up at the house before her. Her mind lazily drifted back to the past. 

She was wearing a costume that her real mother had given to her from one of her medieval plays. With red leather bound book in hand she recited her part to her sheep dog Merlin, who was sitting in a park bench in front of her. Later that night she would discover that the play, "Labyrinth" she had memorized by heart was based on reality. She had foolishly said those words that started her first meeting with the Goblin King and her adventures through the dangers untold of the labyrinth. She specifically remembered her time at the ball when she was drugged. His arms wrapped around her as they danced in each other's arms. Eyes locked with his mismatched ones, almost drowning within their intense gaze. Sarah shook her head at that image, the image that she could not, even after all of the years that had past, forget. 

"Earth to Sarah! Stop thinking about that." ' Why can I not get HIM out of my mind. It's bad enough that I dream about that ball almost every night.' Stepping out of her car she made her way into the house trying to be as quiet as possible. One thing she was sure of was that if Karen heard her she would jump on her again about what ever small thing she could dredge up to throw at her. For years since her adventure through the Labyrinth she had tried to get along with her stepmother but that lady never did like her to begin with. Sarah could not wait to get out of that house and away from her and her consistent nagging. 

Making it successfully to her bedroom without Karen noticing she softly closed her bedroom door and leaned her back against it. Letting out a long breath she slowly made it to her vanity and sat down. Looking at her reflection she took her hairbrush and began to brush out her long brown hair, her mind idly thinking about the labyrinth once again.

She had made her leap from the stairs to her baby brother Toby in a desperate attempt to get to him. The stairs and walls floated about her as she fell slowly and then gently landing on the floor below her feet. Jareth, the Goblin King, dressed in white came from the shadows to confront her. 

"Give me the child…" automatically came from her lips.

Just as Sarah was about to recite the lines she had practiced so often but never thought until now the circumstances of if she failed, was stopped by him as he spoke her name, "Sarah! Beware I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel."

Sarah looked to him disbelievingly, "Generous! What have you done that is generous."

"Everything, everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken and I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous."

Sarah continued forwards towards him determined to defeat him, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom…"

Jareth threw up his hand towards her to stop her descent, "Stop! Wait! Look Sarah, look at what I am offering you. Your dreams." As he spoke to her he formed one of his crystals in his offered hand.

Sarah glanced at the crystal but did not falter as she continued forward drawing him back, "and my kingdom is as great."

Jareth continued trying to stop her from saying the last words. The words that would finally defeat him, "I ask for so little just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."

Sarah struggled with the last line, how she hated that she could never remember that line, "Kingdom as great… Damn, I can never remember that line." Time was running out and she had little time to remember. She searched her mind fiercely.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." His eyes held such desperation as if crying out for her to stop before it was to late.

"My kingdom is as great, my kingdom as great…YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" her voice echoed around her as she said those finale words. Jareth looked to her with such disappointment, pain, and despair. He tossed the crystal to her, catching it in her hand and watching as it popped as if a soap bubble. The room around her transforming into her living room and Jareth falling down with his white robes flying about him as he dissolves into the white barn owl. She watched as he flew around her and then out the window as the grandfather clock in her living room chimed on.

Sarah's mind came crashing down back to reality as she heard the faint cry of an owl. She looked into her own eyes with question, 'When had I started to cry?' she thought to herself as she saw the water collecting at the border of her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 

The faint hoot of an owl pierced her ears once again drawing her to her bedroom window. Nothing…the only vision that came to view was the large tree that was always outside of her window and the night sky. Shaking it off as her over active imagination running overtime she turned back towards her bedroom and headed straight to her dresser to change into her pajamas. 

Within the darkened room he gazed in on her watching her through his crystal as she brushed her hair and thought about him. He knew whenever she was thinking about him. 

"Are you thinking of me Sarah? I know that you are. You have grown into such a beautiful woman, Sarah. Do you really think that it's over my dear? It is only the beginning." 

Vanishing the crystal with the flourish of his wrist Jareth's lips tightened into a knowing grin.

She stood in the middle of the park in front of the park bench where she used to recite the Labyrinth to her sheep dog Merlin. Looking around her she felt confused as to how she had gotten there. The darkness of the night was made faint as the light from the stars above and some street lamps light her surroundings. Sarah wrapped her arms about her self, as she felt suddenly chilled as if someone were watching her. Her eyes darted about herself looking for someone to come out from the shadows. 

In the distance a shadowy form started to emerge from the darkness of the shadows. Her eyes searched the form for some kind of recognition. He was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket over a dark red shirt, the collar lifted up around his neck as in some 80's retro style. His skin a sickly pale as he came ever so closer. 

Her heart raced in her throat as a sense of dread crept up within her very soul. Sarah stumbled back slightly not sure what was about to happen but knowing that it could not be good.

The man grinned to her and within a moment the smooth surface of his face changed into a horrid sight. His forehead heightened and roughened as his teeth were replaced with horrid fangs.

Sarah fell back as her foot caught on a tree root protruding loosely from the soil beneath her feet. Gasping out from the force of her impact and the horror before her, he neared towards her barring his fangs with a growl.

Her mind flooded with confusion, not knowing what she should do. She was alone with no means of defense nor escape. Her desperate thoughts were broken as she heard a woman's voice call out to the creature before her.

"Hey ugly!"

The creature turned towards the voice allowing Sarah to see what the women looked like. She had dark wavy black hair and wore a black leather jacket and pants not unlike the creature but she wore it more successfully making it look a lot more stylish and flattering to her form. The creature lunged for her but stumbled back slightly as the young woman punched and kicked him. As the creature stumbled back the young woman performed a jump kick sending him flying back an amazing distance landing almost just behind Sarah. 

Gasping out in surprise Sarah rolled away from the fallen creature and rolled to her feet. As she came to her feet she watched as the young woman pulled what looked to be some kind of wooden stake from the back of her pants and plunged it into the creature's heart. As the stake hit its target the creature crumbled and burst into dust. Sarah's hands came to her mouth covering her startled surprise. Just then she knew that she had to be dreaming. There were no such things as Vampires, that, she was sure of.

The young woman looked to Sarah smiling, "Yeah well, you might be dreamin but vampire's really do exist."

Sarah looked onto the young woman confused, "Who are you?"

"The names Faith and I've dropped by to tell you that your life's about to change."

Sarah looked to Faith still with a confused expression as she approached her, "If this is a dream then…"

Faith held up her hand to stop her from continuing, "This isn't exactly just a dream." She winked, "I'm surprised at you though. You would think after meeting the Goblin King and venturing through that maze of his that you could believe that other things were possible."

Sarah couldn't argue with the woman's logic remembering that she often wondered if all those stories and legends weren't maybe true. Then the sudden realization of Faith's earlier statement dawned on her, "What do you mean my life's about to change?"

Faith came closer eyeing her as in thought, "Let me just say…Welcome to the club. I'm, well, I used to be a Slayer. See, once in a generation a slayer is born to fight and defend against evil, Demons and Vampires and all that. When a slayer dies another is born to take her place, and, well, you're it hun."

Sarah backed away slightly, "This is crazy."

"I know but I didn't make the rules. Oh, don't tell anyone about this, they probably would think that you're nuts." Faith touched her back bringing her hand up looking at it. Covered in blood she knew that she was running out of time, "Damn! Sorry but I can't stay much longer. Say hi to B for me when you see her and tell her that I'm really sorry about what I did."

Faith started to fade as Sarah reached out for her. Faith just smiled as her hand passed through her and walked forward disappearing completely as she stepped through Sarah. Sarah shot up from her bed, heart pounding in her ears, the sheets tangled in a soaked mass about her legs. Looking over at her alarm clock on her vanity she saw the lighted time on the clock's face reading 5:00 am. Slamming back down into her bed she stared at the dark ceiling of her room remembering her dream from just moments ago. "The Slayer," she mumbled to herself trying to comprehend the words spoken to her by Faith. 

Chapter 2:

Lifting his eyeglasses with his right hand he massaged the bridge of his nose with the other as he tried to ease the headache he was starting to receive. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and his annoying ex-demon girlfriend Anya sat in his living room talking their usual banter towards each other making Giles wanting for quieter days. Replacing his spectacles Giles was saved from having to respond to another one of Xander's annoying quips when the phone rang. 

"Hello," he answered recognizing the voice on the other end as Angel's immediately. 

"Hi Giles, its me…" there was a pause at the other end of the line, "Look, I'm not sure how to relay this but here goes. You know how Faith gave herself in and was sentenced to the LA State Institution for Women."

Giles sat back in his seat fearing the worse, escape or murder. "Oh, dear."

The gang, at the sound of Giles voiced concern, stopped there bantering to listen in on the conversation. Buffy got up from the couch and approached Giles mouthing a silent, "What is it?" Giles just shook his head as he listened on.

"Well, there was a riot and people were killed. It was reported that Faith was trying to protect and save some of the guards when a few of the inmates managed to…Giles she was killed." 

Giles brows rose and crinkled at the sound of the news, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was all over the LA front page news."

"Thank you Angel, we appreciate your call." Giles hung up the phone just as he heard the click on the other end.

Buffy made for the phone but stopped when she saw the look on Giles face, "What, what is it? What did he say?"

He stared blankly a few minutes before answering, "There seems to have been a prison riot where Faith was in."

"I knew it she probably started it. Back to her old ways I guess." Buffy huffed remembering her last encounter with Faith, the slayer gone evil.

Giles shook his head no, "No, it seems that she was trying to stop it. She was killed trying to protect some of the prison guards."

Willow and Xander exchanged surprised glances as Buffy started to feel like a real ass for her earlier comment. "Oh…" was all that she could really say. She really couldn't feel any pain for Faith's death, not since everything that she had put her and her friends through. Faith had betrayed them, tried to kill her and her friends, tried to kill her mother, then took her body, and slept with her current boyfriend. She was far from feeling at all sorry for her.

Xander felt the weight of the silence and found it extremely suffocating, "I guess that means that we're going to get another slayer in the mix."

Buffy, Giles, and Willow all looked to Xander in surprise making him shrug as if to say "what, what did I say now" expression. 

Buffy was surprised to hear something useful come from Xander, "He's right. When one slayer dies another is born."

Giles shook his head agreeing, "Yes, well that just means that we need to keep an eye out. With the hellmouth here she is likely to be drawn here."

Willow feeling left out thought she would put in her two cents worth, "I wonder who she'll be. How will we find her?"

"It's more likely that she will find us, that is, if the watchers don't find her first." Giles answered her question.

Buffy stared out the window to her side, "I hope we find her first. I don't know about you but I'm not filling all too watcher happy these days... All right, all we can do is keep an eye out and watch for any newcomers that happen into the mix of our wonderful town of Sunnydale."

With that said they dispersed with their usual meeting and went to their usual tasks. Buffy with her nightly patrols and the others…tagging along.

Sunnydale College was a mass of new and old students walking around campus. Some looking lost while they looked for their classes while others hung in their groups massing to their destinations laughing and carrying on. 

Sarah steadied her backpack on her shoulder pushing her hair behind both her ears. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards her first class. Unlike some new students she had made sure that she knew the campus grounds well before her semester started. Looking down at her schedule she saw that Advanced Algebra was her next class, room 308 in the east wing. Making her way through the mass of people she finally made it to her first class. Taking her seat she rummaged through her backpack taking out her notepad and pencil. 

Buffy and Willow entered the classroom and made their way towards where they wanted to sit. Sitting down beside a woman with long dark brown hair she thought she would introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Buffy and this is my friend Willow."

Sarah looked up to the blond-headed women who had introduced her then to the red head beside her smiling warmly, "Sarah Williams."

Willow leaned over the side of her chair, "So, are you new around here. I don't remember seeing you last semester?"

Sarah smiled at the red head, "Yeah, is it that obvious."

Their short hellos was put to an end as the class professor entered the room and addressed the now fully seated class. Sarah didn't really pay too much attention as the class went on. Her mind drifting off to the one person that had been continually haunting her dreams for the past four years. Doodling with her pencil she looked towards the professor not really looking at him.

Buffy was so totally bored with the class and couldn't wait until it was over. She had tried to pay attention when class first started but the professor was so boring she thought that she would lose consciousness at any moment. 'Give me Demons, vampires and curses, anything other than this! I don't know how I let Willow talk me into taking this class in the first place. Hmm, that's interesting' she thought to herself as she glanced at Sarah's notepad beside her. 

She glanced at the notepad taking in the image that was starting to form beneath Sarah's pencil strokes. The sketch was of a strange yet attractive man standing as he was holding out some round object towards them. He was dressed in some kind of medieval attire with a jacket over a poet's shirt and very tight and revealing pants. Leaning in to get a better view Buffy whispered to Sarah, "That's pretty good. Though the hairstyle's a bit strange."

Sarah looked to the blond confused and whispered, "What?"

Buffy smiled and eyed the pad of paper making Sarah look down. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the picture on the piece of paper she was doodling on. She had no idea how she had drawn the very lifelike picture of Jareth, the Goblin King but she had. Her eyes grew huge at first but her expression quickly turned to that of annoyance. It was bad enough that he had to invade her dreams but now he was starting to invade her waking life as well. Part of her wanted him to come back into her life and whisk her away but another part of her was enraged at the way he was starting to toy with her.

Buffy observed Sarah's reaction and noted the oddness about it. There was something about this girl that struck her as off but her thoughts about that were cut short as she heard her name called out. Looking up from Sarah, Buffy saw that the person who had called her name out was the stuffy professor glaring at her. 

"I'm so glad that I could get your attention Mrs. Summers. Would you care to comment on what we have been discussing."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her desk chair her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

The professor glared at her with distaste, "I thought as much…Now let us continue with class for those who are actually interested in learning something…" he went on and on with his lectures.

Willow glanced over at Buffy feeling sorry for her embarrassment. She also looked curiously at the notepad that Sarah was starting to put away as the class was coming to an end. The students started standing and gathering their things to leave just as class was called to an end. Buffy was about to say something else to Sarah when she had quickly left before she could inquire about her strange response earlier. 

As soon as class was dismissed Sarah made for the door not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment and headed straight for her dorm room. As she finally reached her wanted destination she slammed the door shut behind her leaning up against the door. Tossing her book bag onto the floor she made for the small vanity in the corner of her dorm room. Looking into the mirror before her she shook her finger pointing to the mirror in anger, "Jareth, I don't know what you're up to but its not going to work." At that moment she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

"My, my and what makes you think that I had anything to do with your little art work during class." 

Sarah could never forget that sensually heavy accented voice and whirled around knowing that she would find Jareth within her dorm room. Knowing what she would see she still had a hard time hiding the small gasp that escaped her lips.

Jareth, the Goblin King looked stunningly handsome as he leaned against the wall behind her. His eyes sparkled in a way that captured her within them. He was the same as she had remembered dressed like the King that he was but there seemed to be something more. Something that made her want to go up to him and trace her fingers along his jaw line and over his sensually soft thin lips. Sarah flushed, mentally slapping herself for thinking such things of someone who was so obviously the enemy. 

"You…because I couldn't draw a line let alone a picture of you if my life depended on it." She was furious now wanting to slap that conceited smirk from his face. She had almost forgotten how much he liked to toy with people, she should have known better. Sarah suddenly backed up as she saw Jareth starting towards her. Her eyes shot towards the door as he came closer and closer, closing the distance between them. One thing she was sure of was that she did not want to be cornered by him. Suddenly she dashed for the door desperately trying to turn the knob that would not budge. Turning to glare angrily at the Goblin King she quickly regretted her decision as she was met face to face with Jareth. Her back slamming up against the door as she gasped in surprise at the closeness of his body to hers.

Grinning like the cat who just ate the canary he tisked at her behavior, "Sarah, I would think that you would have learned by now that there is no escaping me."

Sarah stared up at him unbelievingly; finding it hard to concentrate with him so near she wasn't prepared for what he did next. He looked down to her taking in her flushed faced and soft pouty lips. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers lightly testing the boundaries between them.

Her lips tingled from his light touch and she was powerless to stop the raging emotions that his small action had invoked. Her breath became shaky and rushed as she felt a burning desire to pull him towards her and kiss him fully on the lips. Her eyes darted quickly away from him not daring to look up into those eyes that could hold you for an eternity within their depths. 

His voice pulled her eyes back towards him as he whispered in her ear, "Do you fear me Sarah?"

Her hands shot up pressing against his chest, caught between the desire to pull him closer or to push him away. Her emotions were jumbled but it didn't stop her from deciding on the latter. Sarah pushed at his unmoving form to no avail, as he did not move from his position against her. Frustrated and angered by his unwillingness to move away Sarah raised her chin towards him meeting his eyes. Mistake, big mistake, she was starting to feel a bit faint but quickly recovered, but not without him noticing.

"You have no power over me," she charged, as if daring him to try something.

Jareth chuckled softly at her attempt to drive him away, "Those words won't help you this time Sarah. This time there are no rules and this is not a game." With that said he was gone, vanished as if he never were.

Leaning her head back against the door Sarah closed her eyes trying to calm her now shaken nerves. It had been four years since she had confronted him in the flesh and now…now she was more confused than ever. He was so arrogant, cruel, seductive…the way that he had spoken the last comment. Now that she was older she knew what that look that was in his eyes meant and just then she wondered if she was powerless to stop him. 'Ok, think. Two weeks ago I have some weird dream with a vampire and some girl named Faith in it. She tells me that my life's about to change. Which it has and it still is.' Her mind then flashed back to the morning after her strange dream about being the next Slayer.

She was playing with her five-year-old brother at the park. The day seemed perfect, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and she was in one of her more pleasant moods. Watching Toby squeal, as he chased after a butterfly, Sarah's attention was momentarily distracted when she heard a loud bang behind her. A passing car had discharged. She returned her watch over her little brother but as her eyes darted back to where she had last saw him her heart leapt into her throat. She could see no trace of her little brother. Springing up from her sitting position on the grass she franticly looked around for Toby calling out his name.

Everything seemed to be spinning as she turned and turned looking in every direction. She was frantic. Then she heard his squeal, not the pleasant squeal, but the one where the harshness of it could render one deaf. Running she followed his cry, praying that she would find him soon. To her horror a man had Toby packed under his arm carrying him away. She screamed out Toby's name as she closed the distance between her and Toby's abductor. 

Reaching the man she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt jerking him back forcefully with more strength than she knew she had. The man lost his grip on Toby letting the struggling child go. Sarah's full attention was now on Toby as she rushed towards his crying form. Toby sat helplessly on the ground bruised and scraped sobbing his heart out. Before she could get to him though, the man that she had stopped from abducting Toby had recovered from his mishap and slammed his fist hard into her back. 

Sarah gasped out in pain as she lost her balance and fell catching herself with her hands before her face could hit the ground. The man rushed past her towards Toby and that's when she did something she never thought she would ever possibly be able to do.

Rushing back up to her feet she lunged towards the man before he could reach Toby. He pushed her off and just when he was about to hit her with his fist she managed to block his attack and struck back. Slamming her fist into his face she watched almost as if she were detached from her own body as the man flew back from her blow landing hard on the ground before them. Toby had stopped crying and watched as if stunned having witnessed Sarah's actions. The man tried to get back up but had fallen back down unconscious. Running to Toby she gathered him in her arms and hugged him to her not able to take her eyes off of the unconscious man. She had almost lost her brother, again. 

Mind returning to the present she slowly walked towards her vanity and looked tiredly at her reflection in the mirror. 'I need my friends' she thought hopefully. Just as she had thought of them her image within the mirror rippled like water until her image was replaced by the three closest friends she had ever had in her whole entire life. 

Hoggle, the small dwarf with his obsession with jewelry, smiled to her warmly. Sir Didamous, valiantly bowed his wolfish vissaud and Ludo just grinned his big dark brown eyes smiling warmly to her.

"Hoggle, Didamous, Ludo!"

"My lady why has thou summoned us. Are you alright?"

Sarah smiled at Sir Didamous's query, "I am now."

Sir Didamous's brows rose at Sarah's answer and was about to speak when Hoggle beat him to it, "What's happened."

Leaning back into her chair she let out a long deep sigh, "Nothing, everything…You would never guess who had the nerve to come and visit me in person today."

"Core, the nerve of that…"

"Hoggle, don't. Knowing him he's probably watching us as we speak and I don't think you want HIM hearing what you really think of him. Now do you?"

Hoggle's face contorted worriedly and knew that she was right. "EHH, you're right."

Ludo looked from Hoggle to Sarah, "Ludo scared."

"Oh, Ludo it's ok. I think I can handle him. So far he hasn't really done anything but make me worry about what he's up to. Can you guys do me a favor?"

"You know that we would." Hoggle said without hesitation.

"It would be an honor, my lady. Ask and it shall be done," Sir Didamous bowed valiantly.

She knew that she could count on them, "Could you keep an eye out on things especially, you know who, but be discrete. Don't let him know what you're doing. I hope he's not eavesdropping into our conversation though, it could be dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't."

"Ma lady Sarah danger or no we shall fail thee not."

As that was said her friends faded from her vanity and her own reflection returned. Turning away from her vanity Sarah lazily swept her eyes over her dorm room thankful that she was able to get a room to herself. The roommate that she was supposed to have never turned up and with all the other students already assigned to a room they let her keep the room to herself but only until next semester. 

As her eyes fixed on her book bag she cursed to herself, "Damn him, I'm late for my next class." Sarah jumped out from her chair grabbing her book bag in hand and exited her door at full speed.

Buffy and Willow walked side by side on the campus grounds not really in any hurry to return to their dorm room. The day had gone by with nothing in particularly special happening, which was a good thing for a change. So far there had been no apocalypses or threatening demons out to burden the small town of Sunnydale, nothing other than the usual vampires at night when she would make her nightly patrols.

"What's up," Willow asked looking at her unusually quiet friend.

"Oh nothing. Just sponging up the quiet."

"Yeah, it's been nice for a change. It's given me plenty of time to study up on my witchcraft. Definitely liking the quiet."

Chapter 3:

Deep below the city within the dark and dank tunnels they gathered. Amassing before a large opening in the floor before them. Vampires edged themselves closer surrounding the opening in wait. The ground beneath them trembled slightly as the opening started to pulse with light from some unseen force. The light revealing an image of a strange unusual place. A giant maze spread out covering a great amount of ground surrounding a large stone castle in its center. The land revealed to them was starting to become darker as night was starting to fall upon the Labyrinth. One by one they stepped into the portal before them appearing on the other side outside within the land of the Underground. 

Sitting on her bed amongst a pile of homework Sarah pushed aside the large book of literature. Finally she had finished her homework assignment, she just hoped that she did it right. Finding it a bit stuffy being cramped up in her dorm room she decided that she would take a walk, hoping that the refreshing night air would revive her. Dressed in a stylish yet comfortable yellow shirt and black sports pants she slid on her tennis shoes and black jacket just before exiting the door. 

The dorm halls were filled with students wandering the halls to make their way to wherever they were going. Sarah paid them no mind as she exited the building and headed out. She was starting to miss home and the park she would so frequently visit. Pushing the homesickness to the side she let her mind work towards figuring what Jareth was up to. Looking back on his earlier visit she knew that the same rules were definitely not going to apply. 

She kept walking making it deeper and deeper into the campus park grounds. When she kept thinking about what he might be up to her mind was having a hard time focussing. She kept seeing him so close to her, those wonderfully enchanting eyes staring within her own. His lips when they lightly brushed with hers. Sarah stopped shocked that her mind was going to that scene, "He was just trying to confuse me or something." 'Everything he said to me when I was in his Labyrinth was a lie, an attempt to distract me long enough so he wouldn't lose,' she berated herself. "Like he could care or love anyone other than himself."

As she passed by one of the large oak trees she had totally missed the figure standing there. He watched her with steady eyes listening to her as she silently spoke to herself. Stepping out from the shadow of the tree his features were revealed by the light from the park lights that were scattered about the grounds. Blond hair cascaded around his face and slightly past his shoulders. Bringing up his hand open-palmed a crystal formed, the light reflecting off the round object. Jareth tossed the crystal above him and as it burst with glitter his body transformed from the handsome man into a white barn owl and flew after the young Sarah. 

He soared just above her not too far from behind watching and listening as she continued to speak to her self. If he could have he would have been grinning. No matter how hard she was trying to fight against it, she was in love with him and he knew it. It was just having to prove that he returned the feelings she had towards him and proving to her that they were meant for one another that was proving most difficult. He had his faults he knew but he was not about to change who he was, not even for her. If she truly returned his feelings then she would have to love all of him.

Glancing ahead of himself towards the direction Sarah was heading to he saw what seemed to be a girl fighting off a group of creatures that he could not identify. Suddenly he was all to aware that Sarah was going to get herself hurt if she kept walking in the direction that she was headed. 

Stopping for a moment Sarah could have sworn that she heard something but after a moments pause continued with her walk. While she was approaching some bushes she heard it again but this time could make out what it was. Curiosity taking over she crept towards the sounds.

The four vampire's were grouping up on Buffy as she fought them off. Ducking swiftly from one of the vampire's blows she planted her stake piercing its heart. It disappeared from existence. Just as the vampire had expired another one had kicked her squarely in the back sending her tumbling forward slightly. Not wanting to give her time to recuperate he grabbed her by the back of the jacket but she quickly lunged out of his grasp bringing her arm around hitting him across his brow. The vampire stumbled back and just as Buffy was coming in for the final blow another vampire kicked at her legs sending her legs out from under her. She rolled out from under the vampire's glare just before its knee made it to impacting against her chest. 

Sarah watched from the bushes hardly believing her eyes. 'So the dream wasn't just a dream. I need to help her she's outnumbered and it's not looking too good for her.' Just as she was about to go help Buffy she was stopped when someone's hand grabbed her arm. Looking back she was surprised to see Jareth standing there.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Jerking her arm free she glared at him, "What's it to you?" with that said she ran towards the slayer before he had time to do anything.

Conjuring one of his crystals he was about to use it when he stopped suddenly shocked about what he saw taking place.

Sarah reached Buffy in no time grabbing the vampire by the collar to throw him off of her. He growled hurling himself towards her when she blocked his attack and delivered a sidekick to his midsection making him bellow over. Sarah then continued with a backhand bringing the vampire flying into the air at a considerable distance away from her.

Buffy recovered quickly taking advantage of the other vampire's distraction plunging her wooden stake within his heart. The other vampires that were still standing knew that if they didn't get away now that they would not survive.

Sarah watched with wonder at her own actions and turned to see Buffy staring at her with a smile. Just as she was about to say something the vampire that she had fought earlier made towards her once again as her back was turned. 

Buffy knew that she wouldn't be able to get to Sarah in time and threw her stake towards the bewildered Sarah, "Here!" she shouted.

Sarah caught it reflexively and turned plunging the wooden stake within the vampire's chest at his heart. She could feel the wooden weapon piercing the creatures flesh and couldn't help but to feel disgusted at the action. The vampire looked down at its chest with disbelief just before disintegrating into dust the stake falling with a silent thud as it dropped to the grass covered ground.

Sarah jumped almost out of her skin when she felt Buffy's hand land on her shoulder, "Nice, but next time you might want to use a stake of your own."

Jareth disappeared just as he saw that the creatures had fled. He had just witnessed something that took him completely by surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Sarah, his Sarah had just fought off a supernatural creature of some kind and literally destroyed it. 

Appearing in his throne room he paced in front of his throne as his mind tried to process what had just happened. Thankfully the goblins were in the goblin city and not within the castle for he did not feel like dealing with their crudeness and noisy antics. Falling gracefully into his throne he threw his leg up over the side of it leaning his head against his fist as his elbow rested on the arm of the throne. He was not pleased with this development at all. The only mysteries he liked were the ones in which he was responsible. How could he have missed this? He noted to himself that he would have to be more careful about how he approached Sarah.

He laughed to himself about that little reflection, "She still is no match for me. This will just make things a bit more… interesting."

Chapter 4:

Sarah walked silently beside Buffy not sure how to go about the current situation. Did she know? After she had helped Buffy out in the park she had insisted that she go with her to a friends house. She said that when they got there it would be safe to talk about what had just transpired. Maybe not in those words exactly but that was the basic understanding on her part.

Buffy watched Sarah at the corner of her eye thinking, 'So this is the new Slayer. I knew that there was something different about her. I don't think she knows what she is though. She looked so shocked, it was probably her first slay. Hmm, I don't even remember my first, there's been so many. Maybe I should say something.' Looking thoughtfully towards Sarah she said aloud, "So, your first time huh."

Sarah's thoughts were cut short when she heard Buffy, "Yeah…and I have no idea how I did it."

"I know, some things just come naturally, though you do need a bit of training."

As they reached the house Sarah silently wondered if Jareth saw what happened. 'What am I thinking? You know that he saw me.' She then laughed inwardly as she imagined the shocked expression that must have covered his face but her joy moment froze as she thought more into it. 'Maybe he already knew… but then why try to stop me?' Sarah silently berated herself, 'And why do I care. He's…he's...'

Her thoughts were pulled to a grinding halt as they reached the door to the house, the sound of Buffy knocking on the door. As the door opened Sarah saw a man with short dirty blond hair wearing glasses open the door.

"Buffy, I thought that you would be out…" he then looked questionably towards the young girl beside her, "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Giles this is Sarah. Sarah this is Giles. Now can we come in?"

A bit stunned by her bringing a stranger over he obediently opened the door letting the two in. Letting them enter he slowly closed the door perplexed at why Buffy was bringing a stranger over to his house. Following them into the living room he was about to ask Buffy if he could have a word for a moment when Buffy beat him to it.

"Giles, I think that I've found our new Slayer."

Looking to the young woman who was now gawking at her new surroundings and then back to Buffy he whispered so Sarah wouldn't hear, "Are you sure?"

Buffy glared at Giles as if to say, 'Like I wouldn't know a Slayer if I met one' look.

Giles held up his hands as if to try and defend himself from Buffy's intense glare, "Alright, I know dumb question." Following Buffy back towards where Sarah was he smiled warmly towards Sarah, "So, Sarah, how long have you been here in Sunnydale?"

Silence petruded the room as Sarah took a few moments before registering his question and sat down on the couch, "Only a week and a half…So…um…" Sarah trailed off not knowing how to ask the mounting questions that leapt up within her mind.

Buffy went to sit beside Sarah noting her embarrassed silence and her uneasiness about the situation as a whole. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Have you been approached by anyone?"

Sarah looked to Buffy and then to Giles not sure whether or not to share her experiences of two weeks ago when she had that strange dream. Her intuition telling her that she could trust them but not knowing that someone not within the room was watching and listening. "I'm not sure, it's…well a little strange. Everything started after that odd dream two weeks ago. I noticed that something about myself was changing but I tried to put it off as nothing but tonight when I saw you," she looked towards Buffy, "fighting those vampires…I didn't really think about what I was doing, I just reacted."

Giles sat in the chair in front of them, "Tell us about your dream."

Sarah shifted a bit uncomfortably her eyes drifting off as her memories played out that dream that foretold the change in her life. "I was in the park that I like to go to a lot but it was night. It was so real and vivid." Sarah involuntarily shuddered at the memory, "Some man appeared to me and I had a real bad feeling about him, especially when his face suddenly changed. Then I knew it was a dream, a nightmare. When I tried to get away from him I fell back. Just as he was starting to reach me I heard a woman yell out. She fought him and killed him then started to talk to me. She welcomed me to the club of being a…What did she call it? A… Slayer, yes that's it."

Buffy felt a slight chill at the mention of the woman and the dream had taken place right after Faith had supposedly been killed. "Did she happen to tell you who she was?" Buffy half didn't want to know and half needed to know.

Leaning back into the couch Sarah sighed, "I think she said her name was Faith." Buffy and Giles looked to one another in silence. "Who's B by the way?"

Buffy looked quickly back to Sarah, "What did you say?"

Sarah's mind clicked as her mind figured out her own question, as Sarah slowly relayed the message that was meant for her, "She told me to tell B that she was sorry about everything that she did." Looking closely at Buffy, "You're who she was referring to aren't you?"

Giles promptly started in knowing that this was a subject best not to delve into at the moment. "Yes, did she happen to tell you what a Slayer is."

Looking away from Buffy and to Giles, Sarah wrinkled her brow in concentration, "I think she said something about when a Slayer dies another is born to take her place and something else but I can't really remember."

As they talked on Giles went about explaining how, once a generation a slayer is born to defend from vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. That when a slayer dies another is born. 

Sarah sat expressionless soaking in the information. She remembered it was what Faith had told her and now having actual real people in real life telling her this…it was something a little overwhelming. She thought to herself as Giles went on, 'Ok, this is really happening and to top it off Jareth is up to something and I can't tell them. My problem, I have to deal with it and I'm not bringing anybody else into this. Wait! If a slayer is born once a generation then how come there is two of us.' That last thought made her ask it aloud, "Wait! If a slayer is born once a generation then how come…" she looked at Buffy questionably. 

Buffy shrugged slightly at her question, "Well, I did drown once and that's when Faith came into the picture."

"Oh," was all Sarah could manage to say.

Sitting at the edge of his window Jareth, the Goblin King, watched and listened soaking in the new information being revealed to him. 'So Sarah was now a Slayer. I need to look into what ever that is more deeply.' His eyebrow's rose as he heard Sarah relate what had happened the day after her strange dream. When Toby was grabbed by a stranger and how she had dealt with the situation, "Now, how did I miss that little occurrence?" he mused quietly to himself.

Throwing the crystal up into the air it dangled there for a moment before fading from existence. Looking over his labyrinth the Goblin King was deep in thought as his mind started its scheming. 

Within the Labyrinth strange rumors were being spread about the strange disappearance of some of the inhabitants as well as the unexplained deaths. Death was not something that happened too frequently within the underground but now it seemed a rather usual occurrence. 

Hoggle attended to his usual task keeping an ear open for anything that could help his friend Sarah. She was counting on him and the others to help her find out what Jareth was up to and he did not want to disappoint her. Hearing something that didn't set well with him he quickly hid within the shrubbery next to him. A few minutes of silence was dispelled as an unusual being that Hoggle had never before seen appeared around the corner.

Hoggle stopped himself from bolting right then and there as he saw the creature sniffing the air. If he let his cowardice take over he knew that he would be finished. Whatever that creature was he did not like the sight of it in the least and was getting a very uneasy feeling from it.

The vampire sniffed the air having picked up the faint scent of life somewhere near. He smiled to himself as he heard someone coming near. He liked this new world he and the others had found themselves in. Without a Slayer to stop them the inhabitants of this new world were easy pickings, though they steered clear of the beings that they could sense immense power from.

His hunger gnawed at him and he smiled devilishly as he saw a young woman rounding the corner. She was not very tall her bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail revealing her elfin ears and her long exposed neck. His mouth literally watered as he imagined his teeth-sinking deep within her soft pale skin. 

The elfin girl looked to the man filling uneasy about how his face was hidden by the lack of light. The full crystal moon and stars above being the only source of light she knew that she could not trust solely on her eyes. Her instincts screaming to her to turn and flee but she refused to let her fear control her. Standing her ground she called out to the man before her, "Who goes there?" she said with a little more confidence than she felt. 

The vampire inched closer his face now smoothed as he hid his true identity stepping a bit more into the light of the overhanging stars. Bowing like the gentleman that he was not he smiled warmly to the elfin creature before him, "My apologies if I frightened you, malady, I am Jonathan Novay."

The elf smiled relieved that he was not the monster that her instincts were screaming to her that he was, "I'm Navea Dalula".

Hoggle watched from his hiding place frozen in place by his own fear. Only moments ago this creature that called himself Jonathan did not look at all like the nice man that he now appeared to be. Gulping silently he wanted to warn the elf but Hoggle found that his limbs would not work. 

The girl licked her lips out of nervousness as the man came nearer. She noted that he was rather handsome and hoped that he was not taken.

Now only inches from her he leaned closely taking in the sweet living scent that coursed through her veins. He smiled sweetly down to her taking his time before he would strike. He liked to play with his food a little before consuming. It made life a bit more interesting. "A young lady such as yourself should not be traveling alone at night. You never know what kind of things you may encounter."

Navea smiled up at him filling her self blush slightly at his closeness, "I guess that you would just have to escort me then," she said reveling in the desire for his company that started to tingle through her.

He lowered his head his lips meeting with hers in a hot, searing kiss. He could hear the pounding of her heart as her emotions were becoming excited and heightened by his action. 

Navea started to fill a little frightened as his hands started to maneuver over her skin pressing the fabric of her dress off slightly from her shoulders. Pushing him away her breath came out in shorts gasp as she tried to regain her senses.

Jonathan tilted his head slightly as if in innocence, "Navea, what's wrong? I thought you were enjoying my affections."

Navea felt herself starting to become uneasy. The stranger was attractive, yes, but there was something not right about him, something that screamed darkness, danger. She backed up as he started towards her once more. A quick gasp of air was inhaled as she was about to scream at his sudden change in appearance and his quickened approach to grab her. Before her scream could escape her lips she felt her life being pulled away from her.

Jonathan sunk his fangs deep within her throat enjoying the sweet sensation of the flow of blood he drained from her. Her arms flared about her as he fed from her draining her until her arms became limp and she had no more strength to fight. Just before all of her life was about to leave her body he stopped letting her drop to her knees at his feet.

Jonathan smiled having an idea to make her his, "Now, I can finish you…or…"he bent down to her his eyes holding hers, "you can be like me. Free, free to do what you please and take immense pleasure in the taking of it."

She felt so week, so tired. She did not want to die. There was so much in her life that she had yet to do, to see. With the little strength she had left she nodded in acceptance of his offer.

Hoggle watched in complete horror as the creature slight his wrist with his own extended nail and proceeded to feed her the blood that flowed from his self inflicted wound. After the ritual was done Navia's body went limp as she fell into his arms. Hoggle noted the stillness of her body, she was not breathing and he knew that he had just witnessed her murder. He watched helplessly as Jonathan scooped up the lifeless body of Navea and carried her away. Hoggle stayed in that spot for the rest of the night fearful to leave his hiding place, fearful of what he had witnessed. The feelings of fear had made him motionless his eyebrows that were once brown had suddenly turned white to match the rest of his hair.

Sarah tossed and turned in her bead her dreams filled with horrifying images of vampires and blood. The labyrinth, no longer the wondrous fairytale land that she remembered traveling through when she was sixteen on a quest to rescue her brother. The world that she had remembered had become darker giving her the feeling of foreboding. 

She stood within the hedge maze watching in complete horror and detachment as the vampire carried the lifeless body of his victim, a young elfin woman, off further into the darkness of the night. Slowly she found the ability to walk forward making her way towards the place where the event had taken place. Looking around for something she wasn't sure of, she saw Hoggle hidden within the shrubbery. She gasped holding her hand to her mouth shocked at the fearful expression she could see written on Hoggle's face. She tried to make her way towards him but the image before her changed.

No longer within the hedge maze she now stood within a large stone room. Looking around to take in her new surroundings she recognized it as the Goblin King's throne room. Her eyes scanned over the window that overlooked the labyrinth, towards the throne where Jareth lay sprawled across his throne. Screaming she shot up from her bed her heart pounding within her ears. Rolling out from her bed she sat at its edge and looked to the vanity mirror before her seeing her disheveled reflection. Taking a deep breath Sarah whispered to her self, "It was only a dream. That's all a nightmare," she said as if trying to convince herself that her words were true. 

Not wanting to go back to sleep Sarah got out of her bed and gathered her things so that she could take a shower and get ready for the day before her. It was Saturday and with her newfound identity she had some training to do. Buffy was going to meet her at her dorm room in a few hours and she needed to wake up and get herself ready. 

Chapter 5:

Giles and Buffy had been very supportive with Sarah's training as the day progressed. She was able to catch on to the fighting techniques that they taught her very easily. Sarah was quite impressed with her newfound abilities, though she still felt wary about the whole idea of having to fight and kill demons, vampires and the forces of evil. Yes, she had figured out the Labyrinth, defeated the Goblin King and rescued her baby brother when she was only sixteen but this new adventure that was starting within her life was something totally different. 

Plopping herself down onto the couch Sarah lay back into the couch enjoying the break that her and Buffy were finally given. Buffy sat down beside her smiling to Sarah's show of exhaustion. Sarah looked to Buffy, "I won't be able to walk tomorrow after this."

"Nah, you'll feel fine in a few hours. It's one of the perks of being a Slayer. We heal a lot faster."

Whipping her head with the towel that Buffy had thrown to her Sarah looked around Giles living room looking for where he had gone. "Where did Giles go by the way."

Buffy smiled, "Oh, he probably went to recuperate."

"But we did all the work. He just…OH! I hope I wasn't too hard on him with those punches."

Buffy looked over towards Sarah, "He can handle it. By the way I've been meaning to ask you about something." Sarah's brow rose at this. "The first day we met you were drawing a picture of some guy. What was with the reaction?"

Sarah got up from the couch not really wanting to explain her actions of that day but not wanting to lie about it. "Shouldn't we get back. I would like to take a shower before you introduce me to your friends."

Buffy looked to the smiling Sarah in thought, 'Ok, so she doesn't want to talk about it. I wonder why? Oh well, we've only known each other for a couple of days can't expect her to tell me everything.' "If you want. Go ahead and we can meet back here later tonight."

She was grateful that Buffy wasn't trying to pry any further into it and was in a hurry to leave. Best get going before she changed her mind and ask again. "Ok, till tonight then."

Buffy watched as Sarah left then shrugged it off as nothing. Giles came down the stairs from his bedroom fully changed and showered from the activities of the day. When he saw Buffy and no Sarah he seemed a little disappointed, "Oh, did she leave?"

As she walked towards the college Sarah looked up at the clear blue sky inhaling deeply. So far there had been nothing strange or unexplainable happen and thankfully no sign of Jareth. She thought that maybe when he saw what she was capable of he probably thought it best not to trifle with her. She laughed at herself for that idea, "Yeah right!" If there was one thing she was sure of was that Jareth was not one to walk away from a challenge. 'I wonder what he wants. I can't get that man out of my mind. God, he's even causing me problems when he's not inflicting them. Maybe…maybe he's not the villain that I keep making him out to be. What am I thinking? He's the Goblin King. He steals unwanted children and turns them into stupid horrid goblins.'

Before she knew it she was at her dorm room and she rushed into it to gather her things for a nice long shower. Taking her shower she returned to her dorm room, wearing her white bathrobe that came down just past her knees. Sarah had never before been so relieved to see her bed as she laid back into its comforting embrace. Closing her eyes she let herself enjoy her moment of silence when she felt something soft and gently caress against her cheek. Her eyes shot open at that moment as she quickly sat up from her bed. 

Jareth sat at the edge of her bed holding a peach colored rose in his black gloved hands with a devilish smug about his features. She wanted to hit him right then and there but held restraint against that little impulse. She might be the Slayer but he was Fae, a very powerful Fae and she wasn't sure how he would react to her doing that little action she was urging at the moment. Instead she settled for words, "What do you think you're doing? Get out!"

He did not move from his sitting position and looked to her as he tilted his head to the side, "Now Sarah, why the hostilities."

She was speechless at this point she was boiling over with anger. 'The absurdity of this…this…' Sarah bolted out of the bed glaring down at Jareth not sure what she was going to do. 

Jareth's grin deepened when she did not answer him. With her newfound strength she could have easily pushed him off the bed and tried to fight him out of the room. He knew that she was unconsciously holding back, which pleased him. Though he was curious to see just how strong she was and dared to rise to the occasion of baiting her.

Sarah almost sighed with relief when Jareth vanished from the bed but her relief was very short lived when he appeared just behind her. She froze. His warm breath drifted over her neck as he traced the delicate peach rose across her cheek. Her heart raced at his actions and part of her wanted to swoon under his attentions but she refused the sudden emotions, turning to face him. 

Turning to face him her eyes met with his, trapped within their depths once again. When would she learn not to do that? The words that she had planned to speak had fled from her mind as he started to close the small distance between them. Sarah backed up, not aware that she was backing up towards the bed. She felt flushed unsure of her self as he refused to stop coming closer. As the back of her legs met the bed she lost her balance falling back onto the bed.

Jareth continued his approach crouching over her lying form. Sarah's eyes went wide when he continued onward. With her arms she pushed herself back away from under him until her back hit the headboard of her bed and still he continued. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter even more, if that were possible. His sensually accented voice broke the overwhelming silence within the room. At this point Sarah would rather he had not spoken for the sound of his voice alone was enough to drive any woman mad with desire. 

"Sarah, why do you fight against your feelings? I have so much that I could give you, show you. My offer still stands."

Sarah couldn't believe her own ears, was he proposing that she go back with him to the Labyrinth, to be with him. She looked to herself unsure of the feelings that he was bringing forth. Her thinking stopped when she felt his lips against hers. At first it was as gentle as the rose he had traced along her cheek. She surprised herself as she returned his kiss. The intensity of his kiss deepened once she returned his kiss. After what seemed like a long moment Sarah found herself reluctantly pushing him away. He stopped and looked at her with such pleading she almost pulled him back but restrained herself and pushed him off of her completely. Climbing over her bed she came to her feet on the opposite end. 

"No, your…This isn't right. I can't…I…" She was at a total loss now. Her emotions felt confusing and her mind was screaming at her for pushing him away but how could she. She was the Slayer now, she had responsibilities. How could she leave her world behind when the world she lived in needed her so?

Jareth was slightly disappointed but he was not about to give up. She loved him and he knew it. It would only be a matter of time before she realizes it and lets her world go to join him in his. "Very well," he sighed then vanished from her room returning to the Underground.

Sarah's legs gave out from under her as she started to break down into tears. Why now and why her? There was just too much going on at the same time it was so overwhelming. Glancing over to her alarm clock she saw that it was almost six and quickly brushed the tears aside to get ready for the meeting over at Giles's place. She just hoped that they would accept her as well as Buffy and Giles. 

Jareth reluctantly returned to his throne room and was immediately greeted by a group of very unhappy elves. He was in no mood to deal with any of his subjects let alone the elves. They lived almost right beside his kingdom and often traveled across his. He glared down at them, not happy that they would have the nerve to come to his castle uninvited.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

One of the elves stepped forward from his group to address the king, "Your Majesty forgive our rudeness for coming unannounced but we have good reason."

Jareth's brow rose at this, "Continue."

"There have been a great number of our people killed or missing and we have found nothing to who it is who is responsible. We implore you to please look into this matter."

Had he been so preoccupied with Sarah that he had missed this bit of information? There wasn't much of anything that went on in or around his kingdom that he did not know about. 'Did he say killed,' "How many?"

Another elf stepped from behind the first, "Ten to our knowledge."

"Ten, and how many of those have you found dead?"

"Seven."

Jareth sat down in his throne deep in thought. For the first time in his long-lived life he was actually shocked, 'Seven dead and three missing. This is impossible, the inhabitants of the underground have very long life spans.' Jareth nodded dismissing the small group. They left with no other words spoken sure that if anyone could figure out what was going on and stop it, it would be the Goblin King. 

Looking around his throne room he noticed something rather peculiar, "And where are those pesky Goblins of mine. Flem!" he yelled out for the leader of his goblin guard.

A tall goblin ran into the room his armor trying to fall off of him as he entered. Bowing to his king his head shot back up with wide eyes listening for his command.

Jareth looked to Flim with distaste, "Pick out the most capable of your guards and gather what information that you can about anything out of the ordinary." Just as Flim was about to make an about face and exit the room to do his kings bidding he was stopped by Jareth's voice, "Oh and Flim, if you fail me this service I will send you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Flim's eyes went even wider just before he ran out of the throne room to perform his duties for his king.

Jareth sighed heavily to himself as a crystal appeared within his hand. He knew that he would get little help from his goblins. The only things that they were capable of was gathering gossip and causing immense chaos.

Sarah stood nervously at the door not sure of if they would accept her into their little group. With a deep breath she rapped on the door and waited for the dreaded answering of the door. As the door to Giles house opened Buffy smiled warmly and took Sarah by the hand, "Come on, I want you to meet the gang." 

Sarah walked in not sure what to expect but was surprised by the warm welcome that she did receive. The red head that she remembered from her first day smiled and waved.

Buffy introduced her first, "You remember Willow."

Willow smiled excited to receive the newest member of their group, "Hay, so you're the new slayer huh."

Sarah just smiled as Buffy moved around the room and introduced her to one guy with dark short hair, she noticed that he was kind of cute, "This is Xander." Sarah noticed a girl standing by Xander stiffen just before she moved closer to Xander and sat on his lap wrapping her arm around him. She didn't look like she liked Sarah very much from the way she was glaring, "Oh, that's Anya," Sarah noticed the slight distaste in Buffy's voice when she introduced Anya.

Giles interrupted the introductions trying to get down to business, "Well, now that you've met everyone shall we get to the business at hand."

Buffy and Sarah sat down on the part of the couch that was not occupied and waited for Giles to start to fill them in on what ever he had planned for this meeting. Sarah's mind really wasn't on the meeting within the room as she barely even heard Giles go on about strange disturbances that had been reported. He had mentioned something about her and Buffy looking into it but nothing more. She absentmindedly touched her lips remember the lingering kiss from just a few hours ago. The way his voice sounded when he proposed his offer to her and how much she wanted to say yes. Sarah's daydream was broken as she noticed the silence within the room and as she looked around and saw all eyes on her.

Sarah's face flushed, "Ah, sorry!" She felt literally awful, if there was anytime for daydreaming about a specific Goblin King now was not the time.

Buffy touched Sarah's arm, "What's up?"

"Why do you ask?" she tried to sound innocent not wanting to explain but knowing that she would probably have to and that she needed to make up something fast.

"Well, I don't know, you seem to be somewhere else. You, Ok."

"Yeah, I was just thinking of someone. Sorry." With that said she made sure that her mind stayed focussed on the meeting from then on. "So, what was that about strange disturbances?"

Willow decided that she wanted to fill her in, "Something's been breaking into peoples houses and reeking havoc. Giles, that just sounds like a normal, well maybe not normal, I mean non-demony kind of thing."

Taking his glasses off for a moment he answered, "At first I thought it just a normal breaking and entering until I heard about a strange sighting at one of those break ins. They described it as being, let me see," at this point he replaced his glasses and held the article of the newspaper up to read, "some disfigured looking child."

Sarah sat up at the description her back stiffening as she had the uncanny feeling that she knew exactly what that creature might be. Buffy noticed Sarah's reaction to the description.

"What, just a small disfigured thingy. Yeah, that's a lot to go on. So, was this all Giles or are you that desperate for something to happen."

Sharply looking at Buffy for a moment, annoyed at her insinuation, "Buffy if you would let me finish…They said that this disfigured looking child had disfigured wings and flew away before they could get a picture of it."

"Sounds a bit freaky. So, Giles have you found anything in those little books of yours on what it is?" Xander finally said something but only succeeded in receiving a glare from Giles.

Buffy stood pacing back and forth behind the couch, "So, I guess all we can do is keep an eye out for this thing while on patrol. Unless you know what it is?" she asked Giles.

Giles tossed the newspaper down, "Not with the description in the newspaper. I need a bit more to go on than a short disfigured creature with wings."

Sarah was silent not able to shake the feeling that the very creature that was described was a goblin. The image of the goblin falling out of the large machine that guarded the Goblin City gates when Hoggle had thrown him out, kept leaping into mind. Wanting to get out and find out if she was right or not Sarah stood from the couch and addressed the group, "So, I guess me and Buffy should get going."

Giles looked up to her and then answered, "Yes, while you two are out patrolling Willow and Xander can help me see if we can find anything more on this creature."

Chapter 6:

Quietly making their way through the Sunnydale cemetery Sarah and Buffy walked silently side by side. Sarah shivered with the new experience of having to walk threw a cemetery. With wooden stake in hand she watched cautiously, wary that at any moment a vampire or demon could jump out and attack. 

Looking over at Sarah, Buffy noticed her unease and thought that she would try to get her mind off of the cemetery, "So, how do you like Sunnydale? That is other than the hell mouth and all."

Sarah looked over at Buffy not really sure how to answer her question. Lately she had been so wrapped up in finding out that she was a Slayer and with Jareth's visitations. Not to mention the fact that she was starting to realize her feelings for the arrogant Goblin King. "I really haven't had the chance to see much. I've been swamped with school work and this I really haven't had the time to enjoy my surroundings."

"I can relate. You would think that with college it would be a bit easier than high school."

Sarah laughed at that, "It's been a while since high school for me."

Buffy was glad that they could start talking about something other than Slayer business, "So, you didn't come to college right out of high school."

Sarah shrugged, "Well, I wanted to get away from my stepmother so I thought that if I got a job I could go and live on my own."

"So, your parents are divorced too."

Sarah looked around them as they walked, "Yeah, my mom and dad got divorced when I was fourteen and then he remarried. My real mom's a stage actress, I guess that's why I use to want to be an actress. Karen, my stepmother, is always on my case about something or another. No matter how much I've tried to get along with her she's still hasn't changed how she treats me."

Buffy frowned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. So, why didn't you move in with your mom?"

Sarah mentally flinched at the memory that question brought up, "I tried but…she said she was too busy and moved around too much to have a stable environment for me to live in."

Now she felt completely awful, Buffy wanted to take back the question but it was too late, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please wait while I place my foot firmly in my mouth."

Sarah smiled, "That's Ok, I dealt with that a long time ago. Though it still hurts that my real mother didn't really take the time out of her life to be with me."

"So, if not acting?" wanting to get away from the current subject.

"I found out that I'm pretty good at writing stories so I thought that I would go with being an English major. I sent out an essay to a bunch of colleges hoping for a college grant or scholarship and here I am."

"I'm taking it that they liked your essay."

"They didn't just like it they loved it. I got more scholarships than I knew what to do with."

Buffy stopped as she thought she heard something. Sarah looked around trying to see why she had stopped. Shrugging as if it was nothing Buffy continued with the chat, "Why Sunnydale then? I mean it's a good school and all but lets just say that there's not actually a lot going for this place."

Before Sarah could answer they both stopped in mid stride as they both heard a loud crash coming from somewhere off in the distance. Their eyes fell on one of the above ground tombs. Objects were being discarded from the tomb's door. Buffy motioned for Sarah to approach from the right while she approached from the left.

Sarah's heart began to race as she slowly made her way towards the tomb. With every crash that the thrown objects made she had to make herself bravely move forward. Glancing back and forth between Buffy and the tomb Sarah had to keep reminding herself that she was the Slayer now and that she could handle things like this. She just wished that her heart would listen to her head as it kept sinking deeper and deeper within her stomach. If it were maybe daytime and not the middle of the night she might not be as nervous as she was now. 'Ok, breath. It's not like I haven't dealt with stuff like this before. Besides Buffy's here, its not like I'm alone,' she thought to herself as she and Buffy closed in on the doorway. 

They both peeked around the corner. Buffy carefully looked over the small creatures that were gathered around within the tomb. They varied in size, though none higher than her waist and were the ugliest things that she had ever seen. Their skin was gray and their features were horrid. One of them had large oversized eyes with a large snout for a nose with a very bad case of drool. Another was the size of a cat and looked like a ball of fur with a tail and beady eyes. She watched as the one with the snout and drool problem smacked one of the creatures that looked like something between a very ugly kid and a pigmy.

Sarah's jaw almost dropped to the ground, 'How did they get here? Why would Jareth send his goblins here? We can't kill them. Oh, god what do I do?' before Sarah could think any more on the matter she acted. Clearing her throat she let herself be known and stepped inside, "And what do you think you're doing?" she asked in her most intimidating tone.

The goblins stopped their heads jerking up to the sound of Sarah's voice. Some snickered and started towards her while others stood with their mouths dropped open knowing that they've been caught. 

Buffy started to say something when the small goblin that looked like a fur ball jumped on top of her head and started to pull at her hair. Buffy batted the small creature from her head and started towards it ready to kill the annoying thing. 

Sarah stopped her before she could reach him, "No, don't kill them. Their only goblins, there not dangerous, just annoying." Just as she said this she had to duck as a chunk of brick was thrown towards them, "Hey!"

The goblins snickered as they scurried away. Grabbing one of the goblins by its collar Sarah glared angrily at the struggling goblin, "How did you get here?"

Buffy watched not sure what was going on but having the filling that Sarah knew more than she was admitting. The goblin shrugged as if to say 'like I know' and grinned snickering and drooling as he stared up at her.

Buffy approached Sarah taking a closer look at their captive, "So you know what this is."

Sarah had almost forgotten about Buffy and wished that she were alone right now. She knew now that she would have to tell them everything and there was no dodging the issue either. "Yeah, unfortunately I do. I'll explain at Giles place. Do you know if he has any cages handy?"

"Knowing Giles, he probably has one somewhere."

Giles leaned back in his chair looking away from the large volume of demons and sorcery he was scanning through. He had searched more books than he cared to count and was getting rather irritated by the lack of progress. Willow sat at the table typing away at her small laptop trying to find what she could from the Internet while Xander sat hunched over a book looking at pictures. Thankfully Anya had tired with the research and decided to go home.

When the door opened everyone's attention came to the door where Buffy came in followed by Sarah holding a small creature that seemed to be rather unhappy about being carried by its shirt collar. 

"Ugly little critter," Xander boasted as he sat up from his reading.

The small gray goblin just grinned not realizing that he had been insulted. Giles stood from his chair, "What the bloody hell? Buffy, why did you bring that 'thing' here?"

Buffy dropped on the couch, "Ask her, she insisted not to slay it. Personally, I think that would be doing it a favor."

Willow's mouth dropped open, "Buffy!" Buffy shrugged as if to say, 'what', "He's kind of funny looking."

Sarah getting irritated with the small struggling goblin stopped the chit chat, "Giles, do you have a cage or something we can keep this from running off?"

Giles quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen. After a few minutes of hearing him clang and clatter in the kitchen he returned with a small metal cage. Throwing the goblin in Sarah bolted the cage and looked over at everyone in the room.

Buffy eyed the cage and then looked to Sarah, "So how do you know what this thing is anyway?"

Giles then cut in, "You know what this is?" he asked.

"It's a goblin," Sarah stated mater of factly.

Giles immediately went for the books dragging out one very old and dusty volume and flipped threw the pages. Stopping at a page he started to read, "Very unintelligent creatures who main abilities include causing immense trouble where ever they go. They're harmless if alone but are a complete menace when grouped together. The books very vague about what they are and where they come from." 

Buffy cut in, "Let's get back to my first question. How do you know what this is?"

Sarah thought if she was to explain she had to start at the beginning, "I was fourteen when my mother gave me a small red book of a play called Labyrinth. I was obsessed with the story. When I was sixteen my stepmother kept making me stay home with my baby brother to watch while her and my dad would go out. One night I had an argument about having to stay home and watch Toby, that's my half brother, all the time. When they left I was still angry and I started to react the play. I said the part where she wishes for her brother to be taken by the goblins but nothing happened. I didn't think that anything would really. Then when I exited the room I said the right words, not really knowing that they were the right words. I didn't think anything of it and started to leave when Toby just stopped crying."

Willow leaned in the edge of her chair soaking in the story. "I went back and tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't work. When I approached his crib it looked empty. I got to his crib and pulled back his blanket and he was gone. Then I heard cabinet's open and close, scratches at the window where a large white barn owl was trying to get in. I've never been so terrified as I was that moment. When the French window to the bedroom flew open I threw up my arms to protect myself from the owls claws but I felt no ripping or tearing like expected and when I looked up the owl was gone but a man stood there instead. It was the Goblin King. To make the story short, I had thirteen hours to traverse his immense labyrinth to get to its center to the Castle. I barely made it and I defeated him. It's been four years since that day."

"So lets get this straight. You wish your brother away and this Goblin King takes him away. Does it work on anyone?"

Willow punched Xander on the shoulder, "Xander!"

"Hey, it might come in handy." Xander defended himself.

Buffy ignored the two, "Giles, has there been any reports of missing kids?"

"No, just the break ins and disturbances." Giles leaned forward in his chair trying to think of what was going on but coming up with blanks, "I guess I can look for some reference on this Goblin King but I don't remember ever running across such a being."

"I don't think that he has anything to do with this. I mean…" Sarah quickly put in, "It doesn't seem like his style. What would he have to gain by this?"

Giles then asked, "Can you tell us anything about this Goblin King?"  
Sarah sighed, 'if they only knew', "He's Fae, and very powerful." 'Not to mention gorgeous, seductive,' she thought to herself.

Chapter 7:

Sarah wanted to fall into her bed and never wake up. She was so tired but she felt better. It was a relief to finally be able to tell someone other than herself about what happened to her when she was only sixteen. She felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. No one in the group judged her for what happened and they were very supportive. For the past three hours she had racked her brain as to how and why the goblins were in Sunnydale. If it was just one she would of thought it a fluke, that maybe Jareth had left one behind but there were obviously more than one and Jareth was not the type to leave lose ends. Was he? She really didn't know the Goblin King that well. All she had to rely on was her encounters with him when she was in his labyrinth.

She decided against the thought of Jareth being careless. He was maybe arrogant, cruel, mysterious, charming, seductive, very handsome, but careless. No. Knowing that she wouldn't be getting any answers on her own she glanced towards her vanity and as if a light had come on within her mind she got an idea. 

Getting off of her bed she sat in front of her vanity and took a deep breath, "Hoggle, Didamous, I need you." Nothing happened all that greeted her was her own reflection. This was not good. 

Getting up from the chair she started pacing not knowing what she should do. She thought that she could call on someone else but was not sure if she should. Maybe this was his plan all along. To make it so she would feel the need to call on the Goblin King for help, therefor making her vulnerable to his advances. No, she was not the same defenseless teenager she was four years ago. She was twenty years old and a Slayer she had to believe in herself now more than ever. All of her regrets, unsureness had to be placed aside. Something was going on and she had a very bad feeling that things were only going to get worse.

Facing the mirror once again she opened her mouth and let her words spring forth, "Jareth, I need to speak with you. JARETH!" If he didn't hear her she didn't know what she was going to do next. She waited a few more minutes before she tried again, "Jareth, I know you can hear me. Please, I…I need you."

Sarah felt the air around her tingle with unseen magic as the room started to blur and shift before her eyes. Feeling slightly dizzy she closed her eyes and waited for the tingling to stop before opening them again. She almost fell over as the scene before her was no longer her dorm room but a bedroom, Jareth's more likely. Candles were light all around the room giving it a romantic glow. Sarah was not expecting this and she was beginning to fill extremely uncomfortable and was starting to wish that she hadn't called him. When her eyes met the large four poster bed to her side she swallowed.

'This is not good' Sarah mentally told herself, "Jareth" his name came out as a whisper and she mentally cursed herself for letting him get to her like this. 

She looked around for him but saw no one. Before she could look behind her she felt his strong arms circle her waist and his warm breath tickle pleasingly against her ear, "You called," he purred.

Her body betrayed her as she felt herself lean into him and close her eyes. She was so tired from the day's events that she was shocked to find that she had not the strength to fight his hold on her nor really wanting too. What spell had he cast on her this time? Was it a spell? No, she couldn't blame him for how she was reacting to his touch, his closeness. 'Now, what did I call on him for?' she thought distantly to herself, her mind not wanting to concentrate on business at the moment.

Jareth grinned against her soft fragrant brown hair knowing what effect he was having on her and pleased that she wasn't fighting him. He was very pleased when he heard her call for him, how he needed a distraction. Such innocence, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She was lovely when sixteen but now she was even more so. In his opinion nothing could compare with her beauty. But it was more than just physical attraction he felt towards her. She had traversed his labyrinth, had confront him and defeated him. She had a strength within that he admired and now that she was more mature and could understand his love for her. He would not stop until she recognized his love and excepted him and his world.

"Sarah, have you considered my offer?"

Well, that brought her back from her cloud quickly. She had to stop letting him effect her so. Her friends were depending on her and something more important than herself and her feelings for Jareth needed to be taken care of. It took more strength than she knew that she had to pull away from him but she had to. 

Turning to face him she could not meet his eyes, "Jareth, this is not why I called you."

Jareth's face quickly changed from a seductive grin to his usual mask, "Oh, so why have you called for me?"

"Are you aware that some of your Goblins are terrorizing Sunnydale or had you something to do with it?" she said with a bit more accusation than she had intended.

With a wave of his hand they had disappeared from his bedchambers reappearing in the royal throne room. Placing his gloved hands behind his back he intensely looked to Sarah as if contemplating something, "No to both questions. Are you sure that they are goblins and not some other creature?"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, "I think I know a goblin when I see one. They've been breaking into peoples homes and other public property leaving everyplace they go trashed."

"Why call me? Why not your so called friends Higgle and that annoying fox like creature?" his voice was filled with hurt and it made Sarah mentally cringe. 

"They didn't answer my call." She unintentionally snapped. Both stood silent for the moment and Sarah's temper was starting to rise. "You are so…God, I don't know what I was thinking when I called you," she said the last sentence more for herself than for Jareth.

"Well, if that's the way you fill about it." With a wave of his gloved hand Sarah found herself back in her dorm room.

Sarah yelled out, "OO, the nerve of that…that. Why do you have to be so angering?" Flopping down on her bed she began to calm down and sighed, "And why did I have to fall for you?" she whispered to herself before she crawled under her blanket and closed her eyes. She was so tired that she didn't care that she was sleeping in her clothes.

Jareth carelessly flung himself into his throne as he tried to think about what had gone wrong. One minute their having a very intimate, romantic moment then the next they end up fighting with each other. 'Why does she have to defy me so?' he thought to himself as he conjured one of his crystals in hand. Within it's smooth surface the image of Sarah came to view. He watched as she yelled out in anger at him sending her back without anything more said. He grinned, he liked the fire that she held within herself, he couldn't help but be amused. His grin grew as he heard her last words before slipping off into sleep. So, she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. Maybe there was some hope left for them after all. 

Deep within the underground the tunnels held a damp coldness that kept out any inhabitants from rooting within them. Cobwebs hung sickly along the walls and corners. A sparkling dark substance covered the ground as they winded underneath the labyrinth. It in itself its own labyrinth. The tunnels stretched and turned spilling out into large rooms and back to other long and narrow hallways. 

Within a large opening that one of the tunnels opened up into vampires gathered. A man dressed in black sat proudly over all as he watched them at their rest as it was now day within the new world that they had discovered. His dark brown hair slicked back out of his eyes as he now looked down at his new creation. The elfin woman sat at his feet her head laying against his knee. Gently stroking a piece of her bright red hair he caused her to look up at him with her dark green eyes. His chocolate brown eyes seeking out her forest green ones.

She smiled up at him in admiration, he had given her a gift, a new life that she never thought nor imagined possible. "Jonathan, why are you not at rest, my love?"

Jonathan cupped her chin in his hands lowering himself to kiss her sweet cold lips, "My lovely Navea, I have much planing for this world and no need of rest."

Navea smiled sweetly excepting her master's words. She would follow him no matter where he would lead her and question not his intentions. Looking away from him she lay her head back down on his lap while he caressed her long red tresses.

He watched her intently as she fell back to sleep and wondered, for the millionth time, what it was about this one that he had sired that made him want to do everything within his power to please? She was very different from any that he had sired. She had awakened more quickly than any human had ever had. He thought it because she was another creature completely different from the humans that they feast upon. She also exhibited special abilities that made her all the more intoxicating to posses. He was right to have taken her when he did. This new world was free for the taking and she would be a great help to his purpose. The other vampires that surrounded him had nothing to compare with the one that lied at his feet. 

Jonathan grinned inwardly as his thoughts went back to the plan he was conjuring within his mind. With no Slayer to stop him and his minions, there would be no stopping him from taking over this powerful world. The possibilities of what evils and damage that he could provoke to this new world was endless and with Navea by his side it would become reality very soon. He let himself laugh at his revelations, a cold dark laugh that would make ones hairs stand on end.

Sarah stood within the hedge maze once again but it was barely recognizable this time. Instead of lush green shrubbery, lay nothing but dark almost black dead branches and growth forming the maze. The air around her felt cold and uncomfortable as she hugged herself moving forward threw the maze. Hearing a growl she was pushed back landing hard on the ground a few feet behind where she had been just moments ago. Moaning slightly to the sharp pain that shot up through her back she looked up to see a man dressed in black standing over her. To his side stood a woman, an elfin woman with dark red hair that flew about her lovely face with the cold wind that surrounded them. 

Quickly getting to her feet Sarah stared down at the two in defiance. The woman regarded her fearlessly letting Sarah know that she was not afraid of her. Before Sarah could blink the woman was on her pulling back her long dark brown hair and glaring her hateful dark green eyes into her startled blue ones. The woman's face changed and revealed her true self. She was a vampire but none like she had ever faced. This woman held a power and made Sarah unable to move out of her harsh grasp. Sarah gasped as she felt the ripping of her own flesh and her blood leaving her. Sitting straight up from the bed Sarah had awakened ungracefully falling out of bed hitting the floor with a thud.

"Owe, damn that's the second nightmare in a row." She scolded not at all pleased that her mind was forcing her to have these disturbing nightmares. Sarah started as she heard a loud pounding on her dorm door. Getting to her feet she grabbed for her bathrobe and made it to the door just as she had put it on.

The door pounded again, "Just a minute, I'm coming." Pulling open the door she saw Buffy smiling up at her.

Buffy didn't wait for an invitation as she entered Sarah's room, "Hey, don't bother to be going to any of your classes today. Giles thinks that we need to meet at his house to discuss our new little pet."

Sarah shut the door looking at Buffy feeling the events of the past few days starting to pile up on her. "OK, give me a few minutes to get ready."

"You ok, you don't look to spiffy?"

Bringing her hands to her face Sarah tried to rub the exhaustion out from her eyes, "Give me about five minutes and I should be ok. My sleep of late has not been very comforting."

Buffy sat at the edge of Sarah's unmade bed, "Bad dreams. You know that being the Slayer now your dreams could also mean something. Care to share."

After relaying her dreams to Buffy of the past couple of nights Buffy sat in silence mulling over the information. Sarah sat beside Buffy waiting for her reactions, "So, any thoughts as to if this is one of those dreams you were speaking of."

"I don't know but it looks like. I was just thinking if these goblins are here in Sunnydale…I've noticed that there haven't been as many vampire sightings these past few nights on patrol, I wonder. Sarah you said that you can communicate with some of your friends from the labyrinth?"

Sarah shook her head, "Yeah but I tried last night and was unable to. You don't think that somehow vampires are in the labyrinth?" Sarah shivered at the idea but it would explain the dreams. A few more minutes of silence and Sarah rushed out of the room to get ready to leave with Buffy to Giles.

The small goblin sat within its cage not at all happy about being locked up. It's small beady eyes fixed on the man that sat at the table not too far from him. Though the goblin was not the brightest in the world its small mind was working on a way of escape and revenge. There was one thing that goblins hated more than anything and that was being locked up in small spaces. Letting his eyes fall from the man at the table his stubby fat fingers picked silently at the corner of the cage prying at a piece of metal that held the cage together. 

Placing his spectacles down on the table Giles messaged the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. His eyes were starting to burn with exhaustion as he had spent most of the night and all of the morning going over the large text before him. The book before him lay open, its pages worn and fragile from its age. He had read all that he could find about fairy tales and the Fae. Some of what he had found was mind boggling but fascinating. Opening his eyes once more he closed the large volume before him and sipped at his coffee in thought. Hearing a small rattling noise he looked away from his mug and towards the small cage that held the goblin.

Giles quickly grabbed his glasses placing them back on and looked in slight horror as his heart fell into his stomach, "OH, bloody hell!" 

Standing from his table he approached the empty cage and then looked slowly around. A crash made him turn towards his now toppled over table. Making his way towards the fallen table he heard the irritating sound of muffled snickering and tried to turn toward the sound only catching a glimpse of a shadow headed towards the kitchen. Before he could run after the small minus the doorbell distracted his pursuit as he made a side step towards the door cursing under his breath. Opening up the door he was relieved to see Buffy and Sarah standing there.

Buffy smiled at Giles, "So find anything new about our little visitors?" she quipped.

Just as Giles was about to say something he heard an unnerving crash from inside and rushed to investigate fearing the worst. Sarah and Buffy entered to see what was going on and to Sarah's horror she saw the empty cage. "Damn." 

Buffy was going to start to ask what Sarah was talking about when her eyes fell upon the empty cage as well. 'Uh oh' came to mind very quickly especially when she scanned the room before her. It was a mess with table toppled over on its side and papers scattered all over the floor. Running into the kitchen where Giles had headed she looked to see Giles on the floor struggling with something.

Sarah immediately came to Giles side to help. The small goblin had a large frying pan in hand and was attempting to use it as a hammer against the pipes beneath the sink. Sarah pushed Giles back as she grabbed the annoying creature by the scuff of its neck, "That's it! Jareth, I know you can hear me."

Buffy's back stiffened as she felt a strange tingling in the air and looked to see a strange man standing within Giles living room. She just stared at the man not sure if she was dreaming or not, that is, until she heard him speak.

"Having some problems, Sarah." His cultured voice brought both Giles and Sarah out from the kitchen. 

Giles looked at the stranger in his living room with almost total disbelief written on his face while Sarah just looked miffed. Goblin in hand she tossed the annoying creature at Jareth's feet. The goblin looked up to his king and knew instantly that he was in trouble.

Forming crystal in hand Jareth tossed it towards the goblin and continued towards Sarah and the others. The goblin flinched as the crystal popped over him and sent him back to his king's castle. Jareth looked over the young woman that stood gapping at him with mild interest and then towards the man with equally less interest until finally focussing on his love, "Miss me."

Sarah practically rolled her eyes at him trying to ignore the way she loved the sound of his voice, "Would you please stop that!"

Jareth looked at her in innocence, "Stop what?"

"Baiting me!" she was really starting to tire at the way he would try to get her riled up.

Jareth just grinned his most sinister grin and continued to come closer but before he could someone dared to stand in his way. Looking down he saw the young woman that had been gapping at him earlier trying to stand him down with her glare.

Buffy did not like the idea of this person going near Sarah. If her assumptions were right he was a dangerous man and Sarah was acting way to careless around him, "Far enough Goblin King."

Jareth glared down at the young woman before him enraged by the lack of respect this mere mortal was displaying towards him. Meaning to push the obstacle out of his way he was surprised when he felt his body being flung back against the far wall. Lying on the floor he had found himself on he quickly got to his feet, now more enraged than anything. Forming crystal in hand he looked at the defiant young woman that dare lay a hand on him ready to strike back.

Sarah watched with a slight gleeful satisfaction as she watched the all-powerful Goblin King being tossed to the other side of the room. When she saw him hit the wall though, her glee turned quickly to a worried grimace. When she saw him conjuring a crystal her heart dropped into her stomach and she ran to Buffy's aid, "Jareth, don't. Please, now is not the time for this."

Jareth agreed but flung the crystal towards them anyway and watched as it grew and engulfed the two slayers and disappeared. Giles gapped at the sight his mouth uttering unrecognizable sounds as he tried to say something to reason with the man before him but failing miserably. Then the Goblin King disappeared as if he never was leaving Giles standing alone, "Oh dear," finally escaping his mouth.

Chapter 8:

Sarah and Buffy both stood gaping at their new surroundings in wonder and disbelief. There before them goblins of all shapes and sizes clattered around them. Sarah recognized the throne room immediately and wondered just what the Goblin King was planning to do with them. She especially feared what he would do to Buffy for her actions earlier.

Buffy could not believe her eyes. One minute she was standing in Giles living room and the next she's standing in a room full of nasty little creatures, what she assumes goblins, all around her. As one started to edge his small body towards her she glared its way, "Don't even think about it."

The goblin smiled dumbly up towards her not at all afraid and continued his approach. His mouth drooled at the shiny object on her finger and wanted it.

As the dumb creature lunged towards her, he found himself instantly propelled away as her booted foot made contact with its small body. As he hit the wall the others within the room laughed at the other goblins misfortune then continued on with what ever they were doing before. Buffy looked towards Sarah who just shrugged at her puzzled look.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Buffy asked, not sure she wanted to know.

Before Sarah could answer her question, Jareth's accented voice answered her question for her, "This, is my castle and you are in my throne room."

At the sound of their King's voice all goblins stopped with their menial play and stared hopeful for a good show. Jareth ignored his subjects as he approached the two Slayers with hands held firmly behind his back. Looking at Sarah he held her with his eyes for a moment before focussing on the other woman before him. "It would be wise that you not act as you did earlier."

Buffy smirked at him not at all afraid of the man before her. She had gone against worse than him and his powers did not intimidate her the slightest. Jareth did not allow her mannerism to anger him as he continued past the Slayer and sat comfortably within his throne.

Sarah, not being one for patience, was the first to speak, "Jareth, why have you brought us here?"

Jareth tried to hide the smile that wanted to escape his mask of indifference he usually wore by wanting to, as she put it, bait her a bit more, "Because I can."

The other goblins snickered knowing all too well that their King was toying with the two women. Jareth glared down at them causing them all to go silent. Sarah started towards Jareth but was stopped by Buffy as she put her hand to her shoulder.

Jareth smiled inwardly seeing this. Buffy showed that she did not fear him but proved that she was in no way a fool. Sarah was no fool, to say the least, but was a bit less cautious towards the Goblin King. "Beware, just because you are the Slayer does not mean that you are in any way a match for me."

Sarah visibly paled, she had no idea that he had known and the tone in his voice towards them was not at all comforting. Buffy was a bit surprised herself, but did not let Jareth see it. She was sure that if she let him see her in anyway surprised or intimidated by him that he would most probably enjoy it. 

"How did you…" her question was cut off by Jareth's voice.

"Know," he finished her question for her. Rising from his throne he approached her until he was only mere inches from her, "Why Sarah, there isn't much that I don't know when it concerns to you."

Sarah wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered or insulted as he reached up and gently caressed the side of her face. His mere touch made her tremble and she found that her eyes had locked with his.

Buffy watched in fascination at how the two looked at each other. There was something there she had not seen before now, love. She had observed the Goblin King closely since first seeing him and though he showed cruelty towards them she couldn't deny the fact that his actions thus far were not evil…mocking, cruel, flirtatious. But evil…no. 

In moments she felt that strange tingling sensation once again and the surrounding change within moments. The throne room was replaced by Giles living room and three shocked friends staring back at her in disbelief. Willow, Xander, and Giles blinked from the sight of Sarah and Buffy just appearing out of no where. 

Willow smiled overjoyed to see that her friends were alright, "Buffy, Sarah. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you two again."

Buffy smiled at her best friend, "Well were back and might I say there's no place like home."

"I take it, it wasn't a pleasant visit." Xander added.

Sarah still stood there not saying a word. She wasn't sure what had just happened, first she wanted to hit the Goblin King into next week and then she wanted to fling herself in his arms and kiss him. Something happened between them the last couple of days and she wasn't sure what to make of any of it. 

Buffy looked back at Sarah and placed her hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Sarah blinked herself out of her shocked gaze and started towards the door, "I'll be fine. I just need some time alone." Sarah left before any could try to ask her any questions about their departure. 

Buffy watched the door close and then went in to join her friends, "She'll be ok but I don't think that it's the Goblin King that we need to worry about."

Giles was shocked by this coming from the Slayer, "He kidnaps the both of you and you say that he's not to worry about!"

Buffy shrugged, "I know it's hard to swallow but I don't think that he would do anything to hurt Sarah or her friends." Buffy continued to tell them what had occurred and what she saw between the Goblin King and Sarah. "I think Sarah's been keeping out some things about what happened between her and him."

Willow's gaze was far and distant as she imagined the wonder it would be to visit a world full of magic, "Just like a fairy tale, a King in love with a Lady. So, what's this guy like and all?"

Xander looked over at his friend, "Willow, this guy stills babies and turns them into goblins and you want to know what he's like."

Willows fantasy was shattered at that little reminder Xander supplied her with. Giles cleared his throat, "Is that all that happened? You were gone for hours."

"Hours," Buffy questioned as she looked towards the clock that hung on the far wall. To her disbelief it was already almost dark, had they spent the whole day there. "That's weird we were only there a few minutes."

The answer as to why it seemed so long to them and so short to Buffy suddenly came to mind, "Time must work differently there," Giles answered.

Buffy cut in, "Yeah, but didn't Sarah say that she had been in the labyrinth for ten hours but had only been gone from her home in five."

"She did say that he had reordered time," Giles added.

Buffy sighed at the strangeness of the situation, "It's bad enough to have to figure out prophecies, demons, and the occasional apocalypse, but now fairy tales."

Later that night after wanting to take a break from the usual nightly patrols at the cemetery Sarah and Buffy entered the local hang out of the Bronze. Sarah's ears were assaulted by loud music as they entered the door and headed towards a table with Willow, Xander and Anya. Sitting at the small table Sarah watched as the band played some rather enjoyable yet loud music. Buffy had returned with two cokes in hand as she seated herself beside Sarah.

Sarah was glad to see Buffy return with the drinks feeling very thirsty. Clubs were not exactly Sarah's cup of tea but the place was starting to grow on her. They were surrounded by high school and college students laughing and dancing making Sarah long for a little normalcy within her life. 

A screech of the speakers and the screams of the patrons cut their moment for relaxation short. Looking to find the source of the disturbance Sarah saw the source of the commotion. At the corner of the stage a small goblin was pulling at the power cords of the instruments and another goblin was pouncing on one of the musicians. Both Buffy and Sarah headed straight for the stage through the retreating crowd that were quickly making their exits from the club. 

Sarah lunged for the goblin that was pulling on the musicians pant leg but missed as the goblin saw her coming for him. The gray goblin made for an exit trailing behind the other goblin that had just escaped Buffy's attack. Buffy and Sarah followed both determined to find out where they were going and how they had gotten in. 

Buffy watched as they disappeared threw a small hole in the floor of the club. Coming to the small opening Buffy saw that it was too small for the two of them to fit through, so she did the obvious. Punching through the wooden floor boards Buffy yanked at it pulling lose the floorboards making the opening large enough to climb through. Sarah watched with wonder at how strong she was then remembered that that was part of the package of being the Slayer and followed after.

After seeing Buffy disappear through the whole Sarah stepped to the opening and without hesitation followed suit. Landing on her feet she noted the damp and unpleasant air around her with distaste. "Where are we?" she breathed trying not to smell the disturbing odder, mind you that she had smelled worse being the Bog of Eternal Stench. 

Buffy pulled out one of her wooden stakes, "It's the sewers. Be careful vampires love it down here."

Sarah, taking note of her warning, took out her own wooden stake not really enjoying the fact that they were about to go exploring within a sewer. "Great, did I tell you how much I love Sunnydale?"

Buffy smiled noting the heavy sarcasm in Sarah's voice. "They went this way come on," she whispered over her shoulder. 

Without further question Sarah followed Buffy deeper within the sewers hoping that she knew her way around. Sarah was starting to fill very uneasy the further they went, something was bothering her but she couldn't put a finger on it. Sarah almost ran over Buffy when she had stopped just in front of her, back stiffening.

The inhuman growl followed by someone knocking her into the wall beside her told her that vampires were here. Hitting off the vampire with a jab of her elbow Sarah delivered a turn kick as she turned to face her attacker. Glancing towards Buffy Sarah noted Buffy fighting off a couple of others. The vampire charged her bringing her back to the vampire at hand. As he reached for her she blocked his advancement with her left hand bringing her right fist in contact with his disfigured face. The vampire faltered back as the force of the impact took him by surprise. With the vampires arm still within hand Sarah flipped the creature on its back and continued with plunging the wooden stake into its heart. The vampire was dust in seconds allowing Sarah to go to Buffy's aid but seeing that she didn't need to. 

Buffy stood waiting for Sarah to join her, "Nice, now that we're warmed up lets see what we can find."

Continuing onward Sarah and Buffy were greeted by a faint glow from up ahead. Looking to each other they ran cautiously towards the light. As they entered the small room Sarah and Buffy scanned the area for more vampires and the source of the light they had seen.

Sarah was now in front of Buffy but came to a complete stop when she saw the source of the light. Before her in the ground of the damp cold room lay a crack with the image of something eerily familiar. She barely could believe her eyes but it would explain the goblins in Sunnydale. "So, that's how they've been getting here."

Buffy saw what Sarah was looking at, "What the?" coming closer to the image before her she lightly kicked a small pebble with the toe of her foot towards the image and watched as the pebble went through and landed on the ground within the image. Looking back at Sarah she had guessed as to what it was before them, "I think this might be some kind of gateway between our world and this one."

"It's the Underground," Sarah stated mater of factly, "Come on lets go."

Buffy grabbed Sarah's arm before she could continue, "Wait, we don't know if this gateway or whatever this is closes once we're on the other side. We can't just go charging."

Sarah knew that Buffy was right but she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to go through that portal. Without further warning Sarah jumped into the large gap within the ground and fell. In seconds she landed on the other side but lost her balance and rolled down the short hill. Buffy followed not too long after but not losing her balance like Sarah had. 

Buffy stood at the top of the hill looking at the sight before her in bewilderment. A large maze stretched out as far as the eye could see in every direction, the large castle standing proudly at the maze center. Drawing her eyes away from the sight before her Buffy came to Sarah's side, "We aren't where I think we are, are we?"

Sarah dusted off her blue jeans and shirt and looked out at the all too familiar scene of the labyrinth, "It's the Labyrinth."

Buffy gapped slightly up at Sarah in disbelief, "You made it through that place in less than ten hours!"

Sarah smiled at Buffy in her reaction to her accomplishment, "Yep," she answered as she looked back to where they had entered the portal. To her horror the portal started to close, "Oh crap!" Sarah started towards the portal with Buffy not too far behind her but just as they reached it the opening closed completely. 

Buffy's eyes stared at the place where only moments ago laid the doorway back to her world and then she slowly turned her eyes towards Sarah. Sarah looked back to Buffy and noted the not too pleased expression on her face. "I told you not to go in, but NO what do you go and do?"

Sarah grimaced at the glare she was receiving from Buffy, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"OH, really! Do pray tell."

Sarah just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the labyrinth gate. Passing the all too familiar fountain where she had first met Hoggle Sarah was disappointed when she didn't see him there. As she wondered where he could be Buffy trailed just behind her.

Buffy's anger subsided as she caught up with her new friend Sarah, noting to herself that when she first started out as the Slayer she had made many mistakes in the beginning. "Sorry, about being all snappy back there."

Sarah looked back to Buffy relieved that she wasn't still angry with her, "You had every right to be upset with me. I just had to go through," Sarah looked down to herself in thought, "I can't explain it but…I had a feeling and just acted on it." She looked at Buffy hoping that she would understand, though she didn't understand it herself.

Buffy understood all to well what Sarah meant, "Believe me I understand you perfectly. You know its kind of nice to have another Slayer around again to talk to. Don't get me wrong Willow and the others are great and everything but they just could never really know what it's like to be the Slayer."

Glad that Buffy understood, Sarah looked worriedly to the labyrinth gates ahead of them. Something was wrong, she couldn't put a finger on it but something felt really wrong. As they reached the gates they opened on their own accord, allowing entrance into its maze. Without giving it much thought Sarah continued on entering the gates with a bewildered Buffy trailing behind. When the doors shut with a loud boom both Buffy and Sarah jumped from the sudden loud noise.

Buffy looked one way and then the other seeing a long dank corridor that seemed to stretch for eternity. "Oh, I'm just getting the warm and fuzzy's about this place," Buffy stated sarcastically.

Sarah smiled remembering how she felt when she had first entered the labyrinth four years ago, "Things aren't always what they seem in this place. Come on."

Following Sarah's lead Buffy followed not at all crazy about being in a giant maze. Noticing that it was starting to get dark Buffy took out her wooden stake and watched Sarah doing the same. "I hope you remember your way around this place," Buffy asked as the walkway around them was starting to get darker from the approaching night.

Sarah let her fingers glide across the wall's surface being careful not to touch the strange creatures that grew within the walls. Buffy watched Sarah and did the same but came to a screeching halt when her hand brushed up against the strange eyes that stared out at her, "Ewe, that's disgusting!"

Sarah turned to see what Buffy was complaining about and saw the beady eyes swirling about and hissing from Buffy's brief contact with them. "I know, try to ignore them, they're harmless."

Whipping her hands on her black pants Buffy mumbled something and continued after Sarah. She was starting to hate the place more and more as time went by. "Not to be rude but where are all the turns. I thought that this was supposed to be a maze or something."

Sarah smiled as she remembered the small blue worm that had pointed her in the right direction, or did he. She always wondered about that worm. Feeling an opening Sarah passed through the opening in the wall beside her and disappeared from Buffy's sight.

Buffy's eyes widened when she saw Sarah disappear, "Sarah! Oh, just great." 

Just as she had said this Sarah reached out for Buffy pulling her in with her. Buffy yelped then took a double take when she saw that they were in another passage way but instead of a never ending hallway she saw walkways and openings. Sarah laughed as she pulled Buffy along, she had forgotten how much she loved this place, "Remember, don't take anything for granted."

"What are you a giant fortune cookie all the sudden?" 

"No, its just what I remember I learned about this place when I was last here. I just hope we're wrong about the vampires being here and all."

Buffy caught up with Sarah and walked by her side, "I hate to bust your bubble but with the reception we received before coming here, I think it's a definite yes on the question of vampires."

Turning another corner Sarah and Buffy were met with a dead end. Starting to make their way back they were hit with yet another dead end. Buffy looked over to Sarah who had turned around and watched as Sarah's face turned almost dark. Turning to see what was up Buffy saw two doors and in front of those doors sat two shields toppled carelessly against the doors.

Looking from the scene before them and to Sarah, Buffy was starting to get worried by the change of dark anger to that of pain, "What…what's wrong?"

Sarah felt sick to her stomach as she ignored Buffy's query and edged herself towards the two shields where she knew Alph and Ralph should be. The gnawing feeling that they had been a victim of the labyrinths new inhabitants made her heart ache. She fought against the tears that threatened to escape as she noticed a dark red stain underneath the shields. She felt her stomach ache and twist at the realization that they were most probably dead. "Alph and Ralph. Oh Buffy they didn't deserve this!"

Buffy saw the dark red stain edged into the cement below the shields and knew that it had to be blood, "I'm sorry Sarah," was all that she could manage to say. She knew that no words could help the pain that she knew Sarah must have been feeling.

Sarah's grief was turned quickly to anger as she straightened, "They'll pay for this. I promise, they'll pay for this."

Lightly placing her hand on Sarah's shoulder Buffy tried her best to council her friend, "Sarah, I need you to concentrate on the problem at hand. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement." 

Sarah looked to Buffy knowing that she was right and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "OK, if I remember correctly they said the doors were the only way out of this part of the labyrinth."

Buffy looked over the door in front of them, "So which one did you choose?"

Sarah remembered choosing the door on the right and falling into an oubliette and there was no Hoggle around to help her out of one either, so she chose the door on the left. Buffy followed closely behind not wanting to chance them getting separated. As they opened the door and walked through they were greeted by a large forest. 

Remembering the strange orange creatures called the fieries she wasn't sure that being in this place was such a good idea, "If you start hearing music and singing run for it."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Trust me, unless you want to see some creatures try to take off your body parts you don't want to run into these guys." Sarah quickened her pace as they headed deeper into the thick forest of the fieries. For some reason there was something darker about the forest, cold and unnerving. 

Buffy's eyes scanned the forest around them as she kept up her pace with Sarah. She was definitely sharing Sarah's erg to get out of the forest as quickly as possible. Something about the place made her extremely uncomfortable. The surroundings looked almost just like any other forest she had ever seen besides the strange dark shimmering substance that tainted the trees and earth around them. Buffy's heart involuntarily sank as she heard the faint boom of a drum.

Sarah's quick strides turned into a heavy run as she heard the faint boom of a drum and the hum of music. To her ears it did not sound like the carefree tune she remembered but darker. As a blur of orange streaked in front of her run she came to a grinding halt. 

Sarah had stopped so suddenly that Buffy almost practically ran over her. Stopping herself from colliding into Sarah she looked around them trying to catch her breath, "What is it?" she whispered to her friend.

Before Sarah could inform Buffy half a dozen fieries sprang from the surrounding brush their eyes a fierce red with teeth bared. Sarah and Buffy now stood back to back as they were surrounded by the vampire fieries. 

They danced about them barely restraining their drool as they circled their intended meal. "Hey, looky yummy's."

"Umm hum, you take the arms I'll take the legs."

Sarah tightened her grip on her stake making herself ready for the fight that was coming. There were almost half a dozen of the vampire like creatures making her wonder if the two of them would be able to handle so many. Before she could think more on the matter two of the creatures lunged forwards. With a straight kick she managed to kick one of them away as the other scratched her arm making her hiss in pain as she drove the stake into the creature's heart, well she had hoped that it was where his heart was. The fierie screamed before disintegrating into dust. The one that she had kicked away was running around trying to gather up his body parts that separated as it fell to the ground.

Buffy dodged one as it leapt towards her head and knocked it to the side as she kicked off the other that was trying to grab hold of her leg. As a sidekick literally knocked its head off she plunged the wooden stake into its heart and drew her attention back towards the others that were attacking the two of them. 

Sarah held her scratched arm as it stung, the blood that the feirie had drawn was making her the sole attention of the other fieries as they caught the scent of her blood. Ducking she barely was able to dodge one as it leapt towards her wound. Luckily Buffy was right about the quick healing as the wound on Sarah's arms had already closed. Releasing her arm she dodged another attack bringing her stake into another of the fieries heart. 

The fieries mad attack was starting to desipate as their numbers were starting to dwindle. Realizing that they were out matched they started to scatter as they tried to flee the impending doom of being the next slain. Buffy and Sarah had lost count at how many that they had dusted by the time that the attack was over. The adrenaline caused by the fight made Sarah shake as the full impact of what had just happened sunk in. 

Buffy had fought quit a few demons in her time but the ones that they had just faced were in her list of the weirdest. She had seen humans as vampires but this was a different breed of vampire. Not only were they extremely blood thirsty but the way that their body parts would fly off and then reattach made them all the more hard to slay. Looking to Sarah she noted her trembling, "You alright." 

Sarah looked to Buffy sadness deep within her eyes, "We have to stop this. They're destroying the pure magic within this place… Buffy, I think I know why I've been having these dreams."

Buffy arched her brow, she thought that they had already came to a decision with that one, "Yeah, I know. I mean it's quit obvious. The vampires from our world crossed over to this one and are infecting this place."

Sarah shook her head as she continued forward, "Yes, but I think that there is more. I mean, from what Sir Didimous and Hoggle told me a while back, I'm the only person to ever defeat the Labyrinth. Maybe I'm connected to this place some how. Maybe that door that we came through was opened for me, that's why it's now closed."

"Ok, I'll go along with this. If you're the reason why the doorway to this world was opened, why now and not four years ago after you won?"

Sarah thought hard about that one, "I don't know. It's just that…Buffy have you ever felt as if you belonged, that this is where you're supposed to be?"

Buffy thought about that knowing that being a slayer made it hard to fit in, but with her friends and boyfriend things did fill right. Like she was where she was supposed to be, "Well, yeah. I think that I do."

Sarah continued, "Well, four years ago when I went through this labyrinth, when I think about it, that's how I felt about this place. When I had confronted Jareth at the end a part of me wanted to stay and regretted having to say the words but I had too, for Toby's sake" there was a pause, "Buffy can I tell you something?"

Buffy smiled reassuringly towards Sarah, "Okay, I'm all ears."

"I don't want to go back. I fill like this is where I'm supposed to be, this is where I want to stay." As she confided this to Buffy, she was in actuality realizing it at the same time. It wasn't just her attraction to the Goblin King but it was this place, this world. Full of magic and dreams she wanted to stay, to protect it from the evils that were threatening this place. It felt like more of a home here than any other place she had ever been.

Buffy understood what she was saying and was slightly pained at the thought of being the only slayer in Sunnydale. She was just starting to get use to the idea of having another Slayer around. 

As they continued their way onward they never noticed the figure hidden deep within the shadows watching them. Eyes flashed with anger as the being quickly retreated to his master.

Chapter 9:

Jonathan growled as one of the vampires told him of what had transpired within the fiery forest. Not only was Buffy, the Slayer here in their new home but there was another Slayer in the mix. He mused that Faith must have been killed for there to be another Slayer. Looking to Navea he noticed the fearful expression on her face. Approaching her he cupped her chin in his hands forcing her to look within his eyes, "What is it you fear, my dear?"

Navea could not break her gaze from her Sires eye as she felt completely compelled to tell him all that she knew, not that she would resist him. "The girl he described I think I know who she is. She is a threat to us, more so than Buffy."

Tightening his grip, "Oh, please enlighten me as to why?"

Navea jerked her head away from his grasp angered by his use of force upon her will. Her eyes shimmered darkening the green of her eyes as her powers rose up from within, "Never touch me that way again!" she fumed.

The other vampires within the underground cavern backed away fearful of the power that emanated form the newly formed vampire. Jonathan stood his ground not at all afraid of her show of power, she was his childe and bound by a bond to never use her power against him. Quickly he was upon her crushing his body against hers as he intensely glared into her glowing eyes, "Would you really use your power against me, a power that you would not have if I had not made you," it was a statement more than that of a question. 

Navea smiled up to her Sire, her desire for him pushing away the anger, "Maybe," she purred as she lightly brushed her lips against his biting his lower lip lightly. His strength excited her as he pulled her lips back to his in a searing kiss. Navea smiled as he pulled away and glared at the gaping vampires. They quickly looked away knowing their masters anger.

"Navea, my pet, don't toy with me. The Slayer's are no trifling matter. Now, tell me what you know of this other Slayer."

Navea's eyes were back to normal as she regarded her Sire and sauntered up to his side, "Her name is Sarah Williams. She solved and defeated the labyrinth four years ago. No one has ever done that in the history of the underground and no one knows for sure what effect that it would have on the winner." She paused a moment looking away from Jonathan as she contemplated the knowledge that had flooded her mind only moments ago, "She is connected to this world and holds unrecognized power. Her being the Slayer was meant to be. The Labyrinth brought her here. The portal in which you and the others entered were meant for her and closed when she passed through." Navea smiled at the sudden new knowledge that entered her mind, "Oh that would be grand."

Jonathan noted her change in demeanor, "Have your powers revealed something to you?"

"Yes, there is a way we can turn the circumstances to our favor," she was almost glowing from within with the news she was holding.

"Go on," he was not a patient vampire.

Tossing her red curls over her shoulder she looked back towards him, "Has a slayer ever been turned?"

Jonathan smiled at the idea, a slayer turned into a vampire would be something worth seeing. The possibilities were endless, "No…do you suggest that we do just that?"

Navea leaned her chin upon his shoulder, "No, I suggest that I turn her."

Jonathan grabbed her by the wrist pulling her to face him, "You're not ready to Sire, my pet. Why you and not me?"

Navea grinned, "Because I'm different than the others and my power would be doubled. Think of the possibilities. With Sarah as mine, she would be under my power to control and you would rule this world."

Pulling her closer to him to catch her eyes in his, "And what stops you from pushing me out of the way to have everything to yourself?"

Navea smiled wickedly as she bent her head to nuzzle at his throat just before whispering in his ear, "Because I need you, I want you."

The way she spoke to him made his flesh tingle with anticipation. Lifting her into his arms he carried her now giggling form towards the bed into a joining chamber of the tunnel. The other vampires had already left the safety of their new home to go hunt for their next victim.

Sarah sagged against the wall as she was starting to get tired. It didn't take long for Buffy to follow suit. They had left the fiery woods a long time ago and were now in a part of the labyrinth that half resembled the hedge maze and half resembled a garden. For the life of her, Sarah did not recognize this part of the labyrinth. Closing her eyes she let the small breeze caress her long dark brown hair away from her face. The smell of flowers and magic laying heavily in the air. 

Buffy sat beside Sarah looking around at their new surroundings. If she didn't know that there was danger she might have been enjoying the scenery. The fact was that she was wishing that they were back in Sunnydale and not stuck in this crazy monster infested maze. She wasn't too comfortable about having to fight an enemy on unknown ground. Sarah might be feeling at home in this world but Buffy was not. So far they have been attacked by crazy orange creatures that had been turned to vampires and could disassemble their own body parts, lost in a giant maze, her feet hurt, and to top it all off her stomach was starting to growl. Taking a deep breath she looked over to Sarah to see that she looked contempt and at ease unlike her annoyed self.

"Okay, where are your friends you said you had in this place?"

Sarah opened her eyes to look at her friend, the Slayer, "What…oh, I don't know. I was hoping that we would have run into one of them by now. I hope they're alright."

Buffy frowned, she had been so annoyed with their current predicament that she didn't consider how worried Sarah might be about her friends, "Sorry, cant you just call him?"

She knew that Buffy was referring to Jareth. Quickly looking away she was afraid to admit that she had wanted to, that saying that she needed his help was a way of surrendering to him. His offer still fresh in her mind, she knew that if he offered it to her one more time that there would be no way that she could refuse him or his advances. She knew that she was just being stubborn but a part of her was afraid of letting him in, of letting anyone in. Ever since her real mother rejected her request to live with her and how her father rarely acknowledged her existence she was afraid to let anyone else in. She didn't know if she could ever really fully trust, or open her heart to anyone. Not after the years of emotional rejection she had gone through. 

Buffy noted Sarah's silence on the matter, "Look, I've seen the way that you two look at each other."

Sarah got up from where they were resting, looking around them as to think about where they were to go next. She was avoiding the issue trying to distract Buffy from the topic but Buffy didn't go for it.

"Look…"

Sarah cut her off, "No, don't. What is between him and me is between him and me. I know that you're only trying to help but when it comes to you know who, just don't." Sarah paused she was tired mentally and physically, "We need to keep going. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this place."

'Oh, there's an understatement!' Buffy thought to herself, 'If she wont call him in the next fifteen minutes, I sure as hell will.' 

As they reached the end of one of the corridors they entered into a large opening. No maze, no hedges, just open field of grass and dark sparkly gravel. Sarah raised and dropped her hands to her side in aggravation, "Shit, now I'm completely lost!" she was aggravated more than anything and her lack of sleep was not helping the issue.

Buffy calmly looked about their surrounding getting one of her bad feelings about their surroundings. Quickly she drew out Mr. Pointy as her eyes carefully scanned the darkness around them. The stars and moon in the sky lending just enough light to let them see their surroundings.

Sarah didn't notice Buffy stiffen and continued berating herself for ever going through that portal. All she wanted now was a bed and a bath, to close her eyes and drift off into peaceful sleep. The echo of laughter caused her to pause in mid mussing. It wasn't the teasing laughter of the Goblin King but a sinister deadly laugh that sent ripples of chills down her spine. Before she had time to reach for her stake she felt her body slammed into by an unseen force throwing her back, she hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of her.

Buffy stood ready for the oncoming attack as she saw dozens of vampires emerging from everywhere around them. They were greatly outnumbered, looking back she noticed that the entrance that had led them to this place was gone. They were trapped and the only way they were going to get away was forwards which was blocked by the large group of vampires. Looking to her side, Sarah was still sprawled on her backside looking up into the night sky. Slowly she backed away from the impending attackers making her way to Sarah's side, "Sarah, now is not the time for a nap."

Sarah struggled with the invisible force that held her to the ground but was only able to look helplessly to Buffy, "I…cant…move…"

Buffy looked back to the group of very hungry vampires and stood ready to do some damage. Within seconds they attacked all at once. The first couple were thrown off easily enough but as one would get dusted another would take its place. She was getting no where fast and she wasn't able to stay with Sarah, she could only wish that she would be alright as she tried to stay alive. 

Sarah closed her eyes as she tried to break the invisible ties that had wrapped themselves around her. When she opened her eyes her heart immediately sank into her stomach. The woman that she had seen in her previous nightmare was now standing over her with a wicked smile that made her heart freeze. 

The pale skin and dark red hair fell about Navea's face as she bent over the helpless Slayer, "Sarah Williams, I have a gift for you." 

Her voice was laced with sweetness but Sarah knew better, this vampire was powerful and she could feel the evil radiating off of her smiling form. Sarah's eyes shifted to the other vampire that stood beside Navea and couldn't help but to shiver. She was helpless and they were looking at her like she was prime rib. As Navea crouched closer Sarah eyes watered with impending fear letting a single tear escape her eye and run down the side of her face. 

Navea gently swept away the tear with the back of her cold hand, "Now, now, Navea's going to take all of your fears away."

Sarah closed her eyes as she whispered Jareth's name with a whimper. 

Chapter 10:

Jareth sat straight up within his thrown as he heard Sarah's voice softly call for him. He could feel the fear and anguish within her voice as he summoned up a crystal and willed himself to her side. The magic he willed came easily and surrounded his being as he appeared beside Sarah. His powers released out towards the evil creature that was at Sarah's throat.

Navea cried out as her feeding was interrupted and her body thrown back with Jonathan. The magic burned her flesh as she tried to regain control of her body and pull herself back to her feet. 

Picking up Sarah's unconscious form he looked over to see that the Slayer was trying to fight off a gang of vampires. Freeing one hand from holding Sarah he quickly willed his powers to form another crystal which he immediately threw towards the deadly creatures.

Buffy was momentarily shocked as some kind of white ball of light threw the vampires back. Looking back she felt her heart wrench as she saw Sarah's body held in Jareth's arms. Immediately she was at her side, and as soon as she had reached them they had disappeared and were standing in a bedroom.

Ignoring Buffy, Jareth immediately placed Sarah's unconscious form on the bed. Reaching for cloth within the basin of water just beside the bed he gently cleaned the wound on Sarah's neck. 

Sarah stirred under his ministrations but did not awaken. Buffy slowly approached the bed, her heart wrenching at the thought that Jareth had come to late, that she would loose another friend. That it was her fault that she should have stayed by her side no mater what.

Jareth noticed the wound on Sarah's neck starting to close and heal and he knew that she would be all right. Looking hatefully up to the Slayer standing beside the bed, his voice was deadly, "What were you doing in my Kingdom and how did you get here?"

Buffy flinched from the deadly tone of his voice but stood her ground, "We found a portal in our world that led to this one. I told Sarah not to go in but she insisted and then it closed behind us." 

Jareth soaked in her words looking away from Buffy and down to the woman that he loved. Leaning down over Sarah's sleeping form he lightly kissed her forehead with eyes closed. He lingered there for a long moment and then rose to address Buffy, "Come, we'll continue this conversation somewhere else. I don't want to awaken her."

Buffy did not argue and followed the Goblin King out the bedroom door. They were silent as they walked through the dimly light hallways of the castle until they finally reached the throne room. Jareth crossed the floor and stood in front of his throne. Buffy stood and watched as he began to pace back and forth with hands held behind his back. She could feel the anger and power radiating from him and was wise enough to let him have the first word.

He stopped himself as he knew that he was pacing and sat in his throne looking to the Slayer before him, "Where exactly was this portal that you spoke of earlier?"

"I'm not sure. When we entered on the other side we were on a hill overlooking that maze thingy."

"It's called the labyrinth and is a large part of my kingdom," Jareth corrected her.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, look we think that this portal and Sarah's defeat of this place are connected. She thinks that the portal was opened for her. Something about feeling some kind of connection to this place." Looking around her she couldn't for the life of her figure why.

Jareth's brow rose at this and looked to himself in thought, "That…is possible. No one but her has ever successfully traversed the labyrinth…" he trailed off not wanting to outwardly admit that he was defeated. "Who was that one that had attacked Sarah? She looked elfin but the power that radiated from her…" he trailed off as his mind tried to put together the mystery of that creature that had almost killed his love. When he had come to Sarah's side he immediately could sense the dark power almost taste it. The elves were peaceful and this creature was something far too evil. 

After finding what information that he could about the role and power of the Slayer he had read a lot about vampires and the demons that haunted her world. In the Underground there were similar creatures but none had been seen in over a millennia. Standing from his throne he vanished from the room leaving a bewildered Buffy alone. 

Buffy frowned, "Okay, I'll just stay here then."

Something about everything that had been going on recently reminded him of something he had run across in his youth. Standing in the large library he looked up at the books trying to remember the title of that certain book he had read. Closing his eyes he summoned his power to find the book and bring it to him. Feeling the heavy object suddenly in his hands he looked down at the dusty volume and headed to the adjoining room where he could look through the old pages.

His eyes fixed on the old legend that he had not thought about in over a millennia. Softly he read out the words, translating it from the dead language of his ancestors, "And the mortal shall defeat the great labyrinth to leave and return a time later. Forever linked to the place, her powers shall become great. For great evils shall awaken in this land of magic and of dreams. Her destiny shall unfold the defender of the right she will be." 

He stared at the words before him reading them silently to himself three times before knowing that his translation was not mistaken. Sitting back in the chair he was shocked at the revelation. Not only was his Sarah the Slayer and was destined to return to the labyrinth. A great threat to his world was soon to follow, "Oh, hell!" he silently moaned. The vampires entering his world, was somehow the key to awakening the long dead evils of the Underground. He shuddered at the memories of those days, and Sarah once thought him cruel.

Chapter 11:

She felt herself falling but could only see the blackness around her as she descended. Sarah wasn't aware of how long exactly that she was falling but it felt like forever. As she finally stopped her descent the sudden light that illuminated her and her surroundings blinded her eyes. Blinking back against the sudden change in scenery her eyes started to adjust to her new surroundings.

It was strange yet familiar as she sat amongst a field of greens, oranges, and reds. The grass and wild flowers moved gracefully as the calming and soothing breeze caressed against them. Turning her face towards the breeze, Sarah closed her eyes as her hair was swept back away from her face. The warmth of the sun and the soft scent of spring that rode with the gentle and soothing breeze made her smile. For the first time in her life she actually felt safe and free, as if she were truly home.

Opening her eyes she watched as a butterfly fluttered amongst the grass and flowers, its wings shimmered with blue, yellow, and dark green. It was then that she felt a presence. Her back stiffened and she stood from her sitting position amongst the soft grass. Her heart started to race the warmth and soothing of her surroundings loosing its luster. 

"Who's there?" she whispered.

A soft laughter echoed around her, not mocking nor threatening, but amused. "Now that is a loaded question," a strong voice replied from what seemed everywhere.

She turned in her spot looking desperately for the source of that voice, a voice that sounded familiar but that she knew that she had never heard before. "What do you want?" At her question she felt a soft caress against her cheek. Turning towards the touch she saw nothing but open fields.

"Do not be afraid child I have no intention of harming you. So you want to know who I am, do you." Sarah spun around eyeing her surroundings but still not seeing to whom she was speaking to. The voice seemed to come from everywhere as it continued to speak to her, "To put it in a way that you can comprehend, I am the labyrinth."

"The labyrinth," she murmured to her self, "How can you be the labyrinth? It's a place not a living being."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. I am the wild magic that makes up my being. I surround you and guide or mislead you. I can see into your hearts and souls."

Sarah felt confused, if this really was the labyrinth that she was speaking too. Why now and most importantly why her? "Why are you telling me this?"

"You Sarah are destined for a great many things. I need you, the beings that dwell within me need you as well as the whole world in which I exist."

Sarah swallowed hard at this, "Why me?"

"And the mortal shall defeat the great labyrinth to leave and return a time later. Forever linked to the place, her powers shall become great. For great evils shall awaken in this land of magic and of dreams. Her destiny shall unfold the defender of the right she will be."

After those words were spoken the world around her started to shift and fade until darkness surrounded her once again. She stood there blinking at the sudden change around her. The darkness was like a thick blanket that wrapped soothingly around her. Just ahead of her a small light appeared and started to grow and grow coming closer with each growth. Feeling her body falling once again she jerked, eyes blinking as the world around her shifted once again. Above her was white sheer fabric laced over a long silver shaft that made up what seemed to be a canopy of a bed. The dark sheets felt luxurious against her skin as she shifted within their cool embrace.

Like cold water being suddenly dropped on her the memories of just before she had lost consciousness hit her full force. Sitting up from the bed she quickly lied back down as a wave of vertigo overcame her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she waited for the room to stop spinning. Sarah ran the strange dream over within her mind trying to make sense of it all. 'Was that real? Was I really talking with the labyrinth? Did the labyrinth say something about powers? Maybe it was referring to me being the Slayer. Yeah, that has to be it. God, what happened? One moment I'm trapped on the ground with this elfin vampire at my throat trying to kill me, I black out, have a very strange dream that probably wasn't just a dream, and now I'm lying in a strange bed and have no idea how I got here. Buffy, she must have gotten to me somehow.' 

Sarah let out a long sigh after she ran through her stream of thoughts about what had happened. She started to long for a time before all of this had happened, before she had discovered being the Slayer and before she had found that she was falling in love with the Goblin King. 'Is it love? Maybe it's just my long time infatuation with the idea of being in love. Maybe it's not love at all but lust. I've never been with anyone…Why am I thinking of him? He drugged me for God's sake and tried to seduce me just to knock me off track of saving my brother in time!' her last thoughts were interrupted when she felt the tingle of magic and then a presence. 

Jareth stood before the bed that he had placed Sarah upon, she looked as if she was deep in thought and he watched her silently. He knew that she knew that he was there. For the past week he had noticed that they had somehow become connected in a way. He could sense when she was within a room and he knew that it was working the same way with her. There was also the fact that he could sense power from her, not that of the Slayer but something more, something that remained buried within her. Edging closer to the bed he lightly sat at the beds edge waiting for her to open her eyes and look to him.

Sarah could fill the side of the bed sink in as a wait was placed on it She could only assume that it was him. A part of her was afraid, afraid to face him, to acknowledge that she felt something towards him. An attraction that she was sure he felt towards her but what would he do with her once he had gotten what he wanted. Would she be thrown aside like a sack of potatoes or would he stay by her side? Did she want this? Was she ready for this?

Opening her eyes once again she forced down her fears and faced the handsome Goblin King that sat before her. The look on his face looked to be that of concern, 'Did he rescue me then?' she thought to herself.

They were both silent, looking at each other not uttering a word. His hand went out towards her face as he softly moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes. Her skin tingled and her heart thundered under his touch, this both excited and scared her.

Sarah sat up quickly looking away as she leaned against the headboard and pillows of the bed. Clearing her throat she looked back to him making sure that she did not make eye contact, "What happened?" she cursed herself for her voice came out weak and not steady and strong like she wanted.

Jareth frowned seeing that she was trying to push him away, that she would not met with his eyes. "I heard you call for me and when I found you…" his heart wrenched as the image invaded his mind. Sarah's limp body in the arms of that creature as it was slowly draining her very life away. If he had not come when he did…he did not want to finish that thought. "I helped you and your friend escape and brought you back to my castle."

She looked to herself deep in thought, 'Had I called for him? I don't remember.' Letting her eyes drift from the King, Sarah slowly took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a large four poster bed with velvet satin sheets and silver thin material that laced over the canopy of the bed. The room was fairly large with cold gray concrete floors. Within the room was a large fireplace that held a raging fire warming the room with its blaze. Before the fireplace sat a large couch of silver with velvet designs spread throughout. 

Jareth silently watched her as her soft blue eyes lazily swept through his room. He silently wondered what exactly she was thinking before he finally broke the silence, "Do you like what you see?"

Ignoring his question she edged herself to the edge of the bed on the opposite side of him, "Where's Buffy?" her mind then went back to what had happened between them the last time and she panicked. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

Jareth smiled to him self amused by her inquiry, "Now Sarah, I rescue you and your friend from being killed and this is how you repay me. By accusing me," his voice was of mock hurt. 

Sarah stood as she fumed at the man before her but wavered as she felt suddenly dizzy from the sudden change in altitude. He was there in an instant catching her before she could fall. She tried not to look at those eyes of his but his sudden closeness had caught her off guard. 

She did not struggle against him as he eased her back onto the bed, "Don't try to get up just yet. You lost allot of blood." He touch the spot where she had been bitten and noted that it was completely gone leaving no trace of the attack. 

She instantly looked away afraid of the feelings that he brought forth within herself. "I'll be fine," she said as she pushed his hand away from her.

Jareth crouched before her with hands now propped over his knees, "Buffy is in no danger. She's safely within the castle just as you are."

Sarah felt relieved at knowing that Buffy was all right. The image of the two shields of Alph and Ralph leapt to mind making her eyes start to water with bordered tears. He saw the pain within her eyes and the held back tears. Quickly he was beside her holding her to him as he tried to sooth the pain that lied within.

She felt herself against his strong chest and could hold in the tears no longer as she let them fall. Her body shook now as she openly wept within his arms, no longer caring that she probably seemed weak by the act. 

He rocked her within his arms gently rubbing her back to comfort her. He wanted to rip the heart out of who ever it was that had caused her such pain. He knew that it wasn't just the events of the past few weeks but of so much more. She would never know but he had always watched her. Had seen how her so-called family had treated her. How her own mother even turned her away for her own pathetic career as an actress, breaking Sarah's heart. Sarah was the most beautiful person he had ever known and not just on outward appearance but within as well. She was capable of cruelty and yet never revealed it. 

Sarah could barely believe that she was crying in the arms of the Goblin King. That Jareth was trying to comfort her that he actually cared. She held on to him as if he was her only hope for salvation as she finally let the pint up feelings that had built up over the years out. After a moment longer she forced the tears to stop as she knew that now was not the time for this. That there was an evil within the Labyrinth that was a threat to everything within the Underground.

Jareth lovingly looked down to her as she stopped crying and pushed herself away from his chest. Their eye's met and his heart sank within his chest at the sight of her reddened eyes. Gently and slowly he whipped away the tears that stained her cheeks with his thumbs as his hands held her face towards his. She just sat there silently watching him as he whipped away her tears, not sure what to do next.

Before he could stop himself he was drawing nearer as she did the same. Slowly he tasted her lips until he felt her return his kiss. When she did he pulled her closer as the kiss deepened, his desire for her growing like an uncontrollable flame.

She closed her eyes not believing that this was happening. This kiss was different from any that they had shared it seemed more passionate, right. Her head was spinning from the kiss mindlessly wrapping her arms about his neck bringing him closer the world around them disappearing, no thoughts of the danger that was threatening the labyrinth, no thoughts of the past nor of her friends, but of this moment this time. She barely even noticed when he lowered her down onto the bed continuing their passionate embrace. She softly moaned as she felt his warm hands moving over her skin.

Chapter 12:

After being cooped up within the throne room for God only knows how long, Buffy walked the halls of the castle in search for something to do. Holding her hands behind her back she examined her surroundings as she looked for something to occupy her time. Especially since no one bothered to tell her where any one went too and just left her alone. It was bad enough that she had to deal with vampires, demons, and apocalypses in her world she was now going to have to probably fight them in this world as well. 

Thankfully she had not run into any goblins or anything else in her unusual surroundings. Fairy tales and fantasies was not really her thing and this world was filled with such. Not long ago she had tried to open a certain door and then it spoke to her. She thought that she had really lost it when she tried to turn the knob and the door spoke saying, "Do you mind this is not your room?"

Buffy blanched at the door eyeing her surroundings and then back to the door to try once again. Touching the doorknob she was granted with the pleasure of being burned as the doorknob turned red. She had let go as soon as it burnt her fingers, "Ouch!"

"Well, serves you right! Going about and snooping around where your not wanted," the door spoke again.

Buffy shook her head still holding her slightly burnt hand, "Did you just speak?"

"Huh, shows what you know! Of coarse I spoke and this room is off limits. Only the King is allowed and you are not him."

"Oh, really," Buffy retorted as she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. The door returned to silence not bothering to answer her reply. Not liking the fact that a door was trying to tell her where she could or could not go she readied herself as she brought her foot up and…Boom! As her foot made contact with the door a flash of light sent her flying back landing against the wall behind her.

The door laughed, "What, you think that you can use brute force against a magically sealed door? Mortals!" he snipped just before going quiet once more.

She had left the door rubbing her backside not caring for another flight across the room. Her mind came back to the present as she stood in front of a large door that was cracked opened. Cautiously she placed her hand against the door, not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time she tried to touch the door, she waited a moment before pushing open the large oak door. 

Looking up and about she looked at the mounds of books that were stacked high on tall bookshelves aligning the walls and filing the room. "Oh, Giles would definitely have a field day in here." Buffy silently mumbled to herself. Approaching one of the bookshelves she eyed them trying to read the titles but not able to read the strange characters on the binding of the books.

"Great, I find something to maybe occupy my time and it's in another language!" Buffy was not a happy camper not that she was the type who liked books much. She had enough of that while she was in school.

A faint light at the corner of her eye caught her attention making her turn towards the source. There was yet another door that opened up to what looked like a small study. Making her way towards the door she entered eyeing the large desk at the far wall of the room. On that desk sat a large dusty book and she approached it curious. 

As she reached the large book, to her disappointment, she saw that it was in another language and could not make out what the characters meant. Not knowing why she ran her hand across the page that the book was opened to and to her amazement the characters shifted. Peering closer to the book the words were now readable but only at a certain paragraph.

And the mortal shall defeat the great labyrinth to leave and return a time later. Forever linked to the place, her powers shall become great. For great evils shall awaken in this land of magic and of dreams. Her destiny shall unfold the defender of the right she will be.

Just as she finished reading the small paragraph the words shimmered once again and were now back to the same unreadable characters as before. "Well, I guess that was about Sarah." Looking about herself she was really missing home and her boyfriend, Riley, not to mention the gang and the normalcy, or the closest too, of her life. 

The lights in the bedroom dimmed as their passions deepened. Jareth had been waiting for so long for her to finally acknowledge her feelings towards him to finally recognize their unspoken love. He wanted desperately to be closer to her to rip away the barrier of clothes that stood between them finishing what they had started. 

Sarah's already pounding heart fluttered as she felt his hands starting to unfasten her blouse. She suddenly felt panicked her hands reaching for his to stop things before it went too far.

Feeling her hands hold his he reluctantly broke away from the passionate kiss looking puzzled at the sudden change in her mood. They looked at each other for a long moment both breathing heavily from long kept up emotions and desires for one another. Breaking the silence his voice came out as a soft deep whisper, "What is it?"

She looked away, "I'm sorry, I can't. It's not you…I".

Jareth understood her all to well, apart of him just wanted to kiss her senseless until she relented but he knew that that would not be right. He had waited this long a little while longer would not be too hard, he hoped. Delicately placing his hand under her chin he turned her face towards his, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I will not force you to do anything that you do not wish to do."

Sarah could see the sincerity within his eyes and his voice making her relax a little. She smiled reaching up a hand to feel the warm soft white skin of his face. He closed his eyes reaching up to grasp her hand as it lightly touched his face. Brining her hand to his lips he kissed the back of her hand not wanting to let go. 

Her heart fluttered at his action, "Thank you."

Reluctantly he pulled away forcing himself to stand from the bed that they were currently seated upon. He had to tell her what he had found out about her destiny. It worried him to think that she would have to face the currently sleeping evils of his world. The book had said something about those evils awakening but he had yet to neither see nor sense any of those evils. His labyrinth was always changing, never really the same day in and day out but there was an unbalance. It was obvious that it was the presence of the vampires in his kingdom. It was maybe that unbalance that would awaken the sleeping evils.

Sarah watched as it looked as if Jareth were in deep thought but his mask of indifference resurfaced and the thoughtful look gone. Before she could inquire as to what Jareth was thinking the door to the room was opened.

Buffy slowly opened the door to the room where she knew that Sarah was in. As she entered she was greeted with the sight of the Goblin King standing over a disheveled Sarah. She had a rather good idea of what had just happened between the two.

Jareth turned as he sensed whom the intruder was, "I see that you finally stopped snooping around my castle and decided to grace us with your presence."

Stepping further into the room she wondered how he knew that she had been snooping around. She had the sinking suspicion that he had something to do with the talking door that assaulted her not too long ago. Deciding to ignore his comment she focused her attentions to her friend as she neared the bed, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Sarah sat at the edge of the bed looking a little sheepish as she suspected that Buffy could tell that they had been…busy. "Better, I guess. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess."

"What are friends for? Besides I dill with this sort of thing on a regular basis. Granted that it's usually in the same world as I'm from." 

Absentmindedly rubbing the back of her neck she frowned as the memory of her dream resurfaced, "I had another dream."

Jareth's brows rose at this, "Another dream?"

Buffy sat beside Sarah on the bed and regarded the Goblin King, "Being the slayer and all we sometimes have dreams that warn us of things to come."

Sarah interrupted her friend, "Well, I don't think it was one of those. I'm not even sure if it was a dream."

Buffy looked puzzled, "How so?"

Sarah's brows scrunched in concentration, "There was this presence and then it spoke to me. Claimed to be the labyrinth."

Jareth was at her side in seconds, surprising both Buffy and Sarah, "The labyrinth spoke to you?"

She looked to Jareth nodding, "Yes, it said something about needing me to protect the Underground. That it was my destiny. There was something else that it told me, something about my defeat of the labyrinth and my return and something about an evil awakening."

Buffy recognized her words as something similar to what she had read in the library, "I've seen that in a book in the library."

Jareth sharply looked to the young blond, "How, that book was in a long dead language that only a few like myself know?"

"Well, it sort of changed into English and then back to what ever language it was written in."

Jareth stood from them as his mind raced with unspoken questions. The labyrinth was in a way a type of living being made up of wild magic. It had never spoken to him in his long rain as its King and he had never heard of it ever speaking to anyone. Somehow it was reaching out to them but he could not comprehend why it would not try to communicate with him. In a way it was a slight bruise to his ego.

Noticing that the Goblin King was lost in his own thoughts Buffy nudged her friend beside her and whispered into her ear, "So, you two finally hook up or what?"

Sarah's cheeks flushed at her friend's comment and she couldn't hold back the sheepish smile that spread over her red lips. Buffy smiled in return, she knew that she was right about those two. 

Jareth on the other hand had overheard Buffy looking not at all happy about her imposing into something that was none of her business. When he saw Sarah's reaction to her inquiry his slight anger had fled him completely. What was it about her smile that could wash away any negative mood within him self and replace it with total warmth? Her very presence could lighten up the darkest of places. 

Sarah looked away from Buffy back to Jareth and her heart leapt within her breast as she saw the intense way in which he was looking at her. The look that sent waves of excitement and nervousness into her every being and a hunger for something she had yet to experience. All too aware of her overwhelming emotions that enveloped her when ever their eyes would met she had to look away.

Buffy noticed Sarah's sudden change in composure and looked to Jareth understanding why. The way he was looking at her would make any woman swoon from the emotions that one could see within his gaze. When Sarah looked away Buffy noticed the sudden change of expression, an expression that was totally unreadable. His mask was back in place and there standing before them was the all-powerful Goblin King.

Clearing her throat she was able to get the attention of both Sarah and the Goblin King, "I hate to break up our little silence session but don't we have some vampires to get rid of."

Sarah stood from the bed feeling completely recovered from her attack from the mysterious elfin vampire. "Um, right! The only question is how? That elfin vampire, the one that tried to kill me, how can I fight against someone with that much power?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well, if tights boy here can get us back home maybe Giles can find something."

Jareth glared angrily towards Buffy, not at all pleased by the way she had just addressed him, "I don't think that that would be a good idea." Buffy was about to make a smart retort but was silenced as he went on, "I doubt that your world would have anything remotely helpful to finding out how to defeat her, but…". Skillfully conjuring one of his crystals he peered within, "I think that he might find something useful within my library."

Before Buffy could protest the crystal hovered from his hand landing on the floor a few feet from them and as it grew and burst with glitter and light a stunned and very confused Rupert Giles stood gaping. 

Giles was about to go out to help look for the two missing Slayers when he felt the oddest sensation envelope him. The vision of his front door was gone and replaced by a large bedroom chamber. Taking his eyeglasses off to clean them and make sure that he wasn't seeing things he replaced them seeing three familiar forms before him. One of those forms made his heart sink in slight fear as he recognized the tall blond as the infamous Goblin King, "Oh dear".


	2. Chapter 13-14

Okay, so here's some more of my Labyrinth/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover. To those of you who had commented on the first part of this story, "Thank you, thank you, thank you". I really like feedback on my stories so I know weather or not I should stick with writing them. Ok, Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson. I don't own the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer that belongs to WB and who ever writes the scripts for those wonderfully entertaining episodes. I do own Navia and Jonathan. This is a little shorter than my last posting but it's far from being complete. Please send me your feedback and be kind. 

A New Path: Ch13-14

Chapter 13:

Deep beneath the labyrinth within the tunnels a loud crash followed by the occasional thud of a body impacting wall echoed. Jonathan sat and watched as his love thrashed about enraged. Her dark red hair mused and tussled as she used her power to lift one of the vampires that had the stupidity to walk within her path and fling him painfully against the wall just beside where Jonathan sat. He had decided to allow her time to work through her emotions before he would go near his Childe. Her temper was one that almost rivaled his own.

Navia paced back and forth within the rooms' center her anger starting to dissipate. After effectively working through her anger she stopped, smoothed out her tussled hair and approached her Sire. He looked quit comfortable and calm for someone who's plans were ruined, well maybe not his plans but hers. 

Jonathan watched her closely as she calmed and approached him. If one did not witness her tantrum of a few minutes ago one would think her an angel by the way she looked. Taking her hand in his he pulled her into his lap nuzzling against her ear, "Now, now I had warned you not to underestimate the Slayers."

Navia pouted, "Well, it wasn't the Slayer that fouled up my plans was it! If that arrogant Goblin King hadn't shown up…I had her she was almost mine, all I needed was a few more minutes and I would have made her ours to control."

"You say that as if you're giving up."

His comment caused her to jerk away from him glaring at him, her eyes flashed darkly for a moment before commenting, "Never."

Jonathan smiled to his newly formed vampire, she was a beauty to behold, and the darkness within her made him proud. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Navia smiled evilly to his question as an idea came to mind concentrating she silently called on the powers within. Her body shimmered before him her image shifting as he held her in his lap. Her once green eyes stared at him now with blue ones, her long curly dark red hair now a straight long dark brown color. Her sweet red lips smiled to her master as she saw his shocked expression before her.

He watched bewildered at the strength of her power as it shifted her very image before him. Where once sat Navia now sat a smiling Sarah Williams.

Sliding from his lap she licked her lips then proceeded to bite her lower lip, "How do you like my new look?"

His lips twitched into a smile as he heard her voice change in mid sentence to match Sarah Williams, "Very impressive and what my dear do you have planned behind that evil mind of yours."

Navia's form shifted once again back to her original form, her voice returning back to her own, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know," she teased. 

Standing from his seat his body pressed seductively against hers, lips inches away from her own, "I have my ways," he brushed his lips against hers, "of getting information."

She grinned at the smell and taste of him so near her slightly parted lips. Laying her arms over and around his strong shoulders she touched her forehead to his. Her words escaping her lips soft but with the impression of a seductress, "I'd like to see you try."

With those words he whisked her up within his arms tired of the foreplay and carried her to where they could finish their discussion in a little bit more private local. She squealed with delight as they exited heading towards there bedchambers.

The silence followed by Giles appearance and his remark was almost thickening. Sarah could feel the tension within the room and thought it wise to relieve Giles worry before the poor man had a heart attack right then and there. "Hi, Giles. It's alright Jareth's on our side."

Giles blinked not sure if he herd the girl right then smiled in relief, "Right, well…I uh…" his smiled dropped, "Are you sure?"

Jareth placed his hands behind his back reveling in his role as the Goblin King and started towards the bewildered Rupert Giles before him. "I assure you, if I had any intentions in harming you," he stopped a few feet away arching an eyebrow slightly, "You would not have been given the time to question my intentions."

Giles back stiffened, "I see…"

Before Giles could say more Buffy was by his side glaring at the Goblin King, a silent warning for him to back off. Taking Giles arm in hand she led him away from the Goblin King towards Sarah. "Giles, it looks like we solved the problem of the Goblins in Sunnydale but it looks like some vampires from our world have decided to move here to this one."

Sarah sighed not happy with the circumstances of her return to the Underground, "And that's just the small part of things."

Looking nervously back at the Goblin King, who was now contently watching the three of them, back to the two Slayers, "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Before Sarah or Buffy could comment Jareth startled them as he was now at the bedside right beside them answering Giles. "Because of the vampires within your world entering my kingdom they have tainted and thrown off the natural balance of the Underground. I assure you that you have nothing to fear from me, granted that you do not defy nor disobey me."

At that comment Sarah glared at Jareth, silently wondering where the passionate caring man who had not long ago comforted her and professed his love to her had gone. "Jareth if your finished with threatening the very people who are trying to help you could we get to the problem at hand!"

Jareth met her eyes seeing her anger, deciding to talk to her about how she would speak to him when they were in public later. Ignoring the fire behind her words his mask of indifference was still in play as he continued, "Follow me, I'll explain to you as we go about what it is that we require your assistance for."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she followed, 'You would think it would kill him to admit that he needed help. Breath just breath, this is Jareth remember! God, why is it that he can be so charming and then turn around and be so cold?' Her thoughts were interrupted as they entered through a large oak door emerging into one of the largest libraries that she had ever seen in her entire life. Being the bookworm that she was, she had seen quit a few libraries. 'Oh, I could spend days in here.'

Giles stood silent and still as he gazed at the rows upon rows of books aligning the walls and filling the room. Pushing his eyeglasses securely back against his nose he felt as if he would literally drool at the spectacle before him.

Buffy looked to the gapping Giles and could not help but to smile. He almost looked like he was five waking up on Christmas morning finding a long craved for gift standing before him. "Giles…OH, Giles!"

Shaking his head he reluctantly broke his gaze from the books looking to a smiling Buffy, "Oh, yes… right." Looking to the Goblin King, "You said something about a legend?"

Jareth proceeded to the adjoining study were the book he had spoke of lied out on the large desk, "I'm afraid that you might not be able to translate…"

His words were interrupted as an excited Giles picked up the large volume, "Ganaik, I wasn't aware that anything from that error existed, well not in something so intact."

For the second time within the last week Jareth was actually surprised, "This language is known to your world?"

Removing his eyeglasses Giles looked to the Goblin King, "Well, not many know of this language. It was kept well hidden from public view. The Council had run across it when it was first organized. Only a few Watchers know of it," looking back down at the book before him, "me being one."

Sarah barely listened as Giles went on explaining how he knew how to translate the text before him. Buffy was keeping an extra eye out on the Goblin King, though she knew that he was on their side, she could not bring herself to trust him completely. Sarah took a silent long deep breath as she started to leave the three to be by herself. 

Curious as to what kind of books that the Goblin King possessed Sarah slowly walked the isles of books. Her hand gently trailing along the bookbinding's as she made her way deeper and deeper. Stopping she pulled out a thin book looking at the intricate drawings within the books pages. Though she could not read the words the pictures told a story all within itself. The pictures held images of dragons, elves, fairies, and what looked to be a map of the Underground. The names of the different regions within the map were unreadable at first but as she ran her fingers across the words they shimmered under her touch changing the characters into English. Shocked her breath caught as she watched the letters changed back to its original language. 

Her fingers tingled slightly from this strange phenomenon just before she had the familiar feeling that someone was watching her. Her back stiffened, slowly closing the book she looked to see Jareth casually leaning against the bookshelf to the side of her.

He contently watched her as she ran her fingers over the map and silently watched as the lettering translated at her touch. Though the labyrinth had done it for Buffy not too long ago, Sarah had unknowingly used the hidden power within her self to do what took a large amount of power to accomplish. The legend was indeed correct about her having powers. He smiled wickedly when he noticed that she noticed him watching her and then looked to him, his expression turning back to its expressionless mask.

Sarah watched as he came closer to her, almost as if he were a panther about to pounce on its prey. She breathed in shakily and cursed herself for letting him effect her so. Though they had both opened up to one another about their feelings towards each other and she understood that he wouldn't do anything she did not wish, she could not help but to feel a bit nervous whenever she was in his presence. She wasn't sure if it was his presence alone or the strange look within his mitch matched eyes. Looking away she closed the book in hand and placed it back in its place. Her hand stopped as she felt his touch against her cheek.

He watched as she shivered under his touch. Coming closer he circled behind her his lips lightly brushing up against her ear as he whispered, "Sarah, why do you continue to defy me?"

Sarah clinched her fists, hardening her voice, "What?"

"I said why do you continue to defy me? Our relationship might have changed but I am still the King. Be careful how you address me when we are in the presence of others."

Sarah turned, now more angered than anything else, her back pinned against the bookshelf as she glared at the man before her. "Huh, are…are you threatening me?"

Jareth's face softened but not too much, he wanted to make sure that she understood the seriousness of his words, "No, I am telling you."

She was ready to storm away but was stopped as his arm blocked her escape. She fumed turning to look at the Goblin King, "Maybe if you didn't act like an ass towards the others I would not have spoken to you like I had!"

Jareth glared at the woman before him, she had a way of pushing his buttons when she wanted to. He closed the small distance that was between them pushing her body up against his, knowing her reaction.

Sarah regretted saying what she did when the words escaped her mouth without her thinking. When he pressed up against her she gasped out, surprised at his actions.

"So, you disapprove of my methods do you?"

Her eyes widened as he lowered his head, lips meeting with hers. Sarah's heart was pounding as she felt her body flush with heat at his intoxicating touch. Her anger disappearing as she felt herself returning his passionate kiss, eyes fluttering closed. After a while she felt him pulling away blinking her eyes open at the lack of his lips against hers.

Jareth smiled seeing the flushed and confused expression on her face, "I thought as much."

Sarah fumed, angered at his effect on her and at her inability to stop the feelings that he brought about within her whenever he was near. "You arrogant, pompous…"

Her sentence was cut short as he kissed her senseless yet again, her arms encircling his neck as she responded to his touch. He smiled against her lips, feeling her hands slide down from his neck to press against his chest, "You were saying…"

The look in her eyes told him that he had gone a little too far. Before she knew what it was that she was about to do the anger towards his arrogance and the way that he had just used her own body against her she felt a pulse run through her body escaping through her hands.

Before Jareth had time to register the strong power that emanated from her his body was thrown back by that very power. His body slammed against the large bookshelf behind him sending it and himself falling back.

Sarah watched unbelievingly as Jareth was flung back against the bookshelf just behind him and as the bookshelf fell against the one behind it, and the next. The loud thud of bookshelves slamming against each other as they toppled over like dominos brought out Giles and Buffy as they watched the scene unfold before them. 

Chapter 14:

Giles literally cringed as he watched the volumes upon volumes of books being knocked harshly from their shelves. The large room that was only moments ago an elegantly tidy library was now reduced to a littered mess.

Buffy looked to the confused Sarah as she was staring at her own hands as if in examination and then her eyes focused on the Goblin King. His cool, indifferent composure gone replaced by a shocked man sprawled out on the floor on top a toppled over bookshelf. Something had evidently happened between Jareth and Sarah.

Slowly she approached the two until she reached a bewildered Sarah, "What happened?"

Sarah looked to her friend, then to Jareth, then back to her hands just before she sprinted past Buffy exiting the library. She couldn't believe what had just happened, what she had just done. It scared her more than anything, "What's happening to me?" she whimpered to herself as she descended the halls of the castle.

Buffy and Giles silently watched as Sarah fled the room. Looking at Giles in silent question Buffy's attention was brought back to Jareth as she heard him rising from the floor. 

Slowly rising from the floor Jareth turned to gaze at the disaster that was once his library. Dusting off his attire he checked himself as he gathered about his wits smiling slightly to himself. God was she beautiful whenever she gets angry. His mask of indifference was back in play as he saw Buffy approaching him.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Ignoring her he turned back towards the mass of books and shelves within the room and with a wave of his hand the books and shelves righted themselves and returned the room to the tidy library that it was. "That my dear is non of your concern."

Buffy stepped in front of him glaring at the Goblin King before her, "The hell it is!"

Jareth the Goblin King looked down to the young blond in front of him, "My dear," producing one of his crystals in hand, the smooth crystal elegantly dancing within his hands. "Since you are here within my kingdom I expect some amount of respect, but since you have such a hard time with that..." 

Buffy crossed her arms across her chest not at all intimidated by the Fay before her, "What? You're going to turn me into a Goblin."

Giles watched the scene unfolding before him, fearing for Buffy as he watched the Goblin Kings show of power.

Jareth smiled his most wicked of smiles as he looked at her over the dancing crystal, "No, but seeing as you are of no use to me yet I think it only fair to send you back until you are needed." 

Before Buffy could object she felt the air around her shift as the crystal enveloped her and she was standing in an all too familiar cemetery, "That…Son of a bitch!"

Giles stumbled forwards, "Wait just a bloody minute! You bring her back at once."

Jareth's brow's rose at this, "I suggest that you return to finding the information that we need. I assure you that she is unharmed."

"Now listen here, I will do no such thing! You bring me here with out any warning, practically threaten me, and treat us as if we are of little significance, and expect me to cooperate!" Giles stumbled back as he was suddenly face to face with a very angered Goblin King. 

Jareth was quickly starting to loose his patience, he had little patience for those who tried to defy him within his own castle. "Yes I do. What do you think? That only my world will be affected by what's going to happen. I assure you that those so-called evils that are lying dormant are quit capable of crossing from my world into yours. This occurrence that is supposed to take place and is already starting is not only my concern. Now, I have my reasons for sending Buffy back. Who do you think is protecting your world while she was here in mine? Hum…"

Giles stood his ground, not allowing the Fay before him to intimidate him. He hated to admit it but the Goblin King was right, they needed the Slayer in Sunnydale. Just before he had come here the vampire attacks were beginning to become worse. It was as if they could fill the absence of her presence. "Sir, you might be right in your reasons but your tact is in great need of improvement."

Jareth smirked at the mortal before him, "You have no idea how much thin ice you are currently standing on. I understand your anger and disagreement with my tactics but I suggest that you keep your objections to yourself unless I ask for your opinion." With that said Jareth disappeared in a show of glitter and lights leaving a gaping Giles to fume in solitude. 

She could still feel the lingering sensation within her hands as she ran. Not knowing where she was going nor caring she continued onward as fears and questions bombarded her mind and soul. She could fill the power within herself and it scared her. She felt as if she were being thrown into a great unknown and felt more alone than anything. At first she had felt so at home when she came back and admitted her feelings for Jareth but now she felt as if the very world around her was caving in on her.

Rounding another corner she slammed through a large door emerging in a large garden. Her lungs and legs felt heavy and exhausted from her running as she had stopped herself from going onward as she entered the very heart of the gardens. Surrounded by flowers and shrubbery she bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. Her heart thundering in her ears as she tried to calm her shaken nerves. 

Every since her adventure within the labyrinth she had never lost control of her emotions or actions but now she was starting to feel as if she were losing that control. Her emotions were jumbled and confused as she felt her very being filled with love, lust, fear, anger, confusion and now she felt as if she were losing control of her very actions. Her mind kept flashing back to the moment when she felt a power within herself lash out at the very man that she loved. 

He might have deserved what he got but she couldn't help but worry that she could have done more than just bruise his ego. Sarah felt betrayed by her own body. Crumbling to her knees she tried to stop herself from shaking but could not. 

Her emotions were in such a mess that she did not even notice Jareth appearing just behind her. He watched her shaken form as she crumbled to her knees and felt his heart wrench. He cursed himself for his earlier actions. She was going through enough without him adding on to her drastically changing world. 

Sarah violently jerked away from Jareth as he lightly touched her shoulder in concern, "Don't, haven't you done enough!" She would not even look at him.

The look on his face was pained as he watched her wrapping her arms about herself rocking herself back and forth. Not one for apologies, Jareth could not look at her as he whispered softly, "I'm…sorry."

The rocking of her body stopped as she heard his softly spoken words. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right, 'Did he just apologize?' Sarah rose shakily from the ground to turn and look at Jareth. He was looking away from her form his eyes locked onto nothing in particular as he gazed away from her.

Jareth almost flinched as he felt her hand lay on his cheek. Slowly he turned to her his expression pained at the pain he had caused her. "Sarah, I know that I can be difficult but believe me when I tell you that I love you but I can not change who I am. I've never felt the way that I do when I am with you. You bring out the best and sometimes the worst within me. I've been alone longer than you can imagine and am stuck within my ways." 

His hands reached up to capture her face within his hands, "You've awakened a part of myself that I had thought died long ago. My heart belongs totally to you but I need you to except not just part of me but everything that I am, the good with the bad."

Sarah knew that he was telling her the truth, the look within his eyes was enough. She couldn't blame him totally for how she was feeling, being overwhelmed by new emotions and a new life.

"Jareth, I'm scared. Not of just what I feel towards you but what ever this is that is happening to me…This legend, my becoming the Slayer. I feel these things within myself that terrifies me, I'm changing and it scares me."

Jareth pulled Sarah towards him, holding her to him as he breathed in the soft fragrance of her hair. Wrapping her arms around him she breathed in his presence taking comfort in his strong embrace, "What if I really hurt you? Everything feels as if it is out of my control what if I hurt someone by mistake because of it. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone by accident. I don't know if I can control this power I feel within myself."

Jareth pulled away so that she could look into his eyes, "Sarah, you are the most caring and strong person that I know."

"But…" she was silenced as he gently placed his fingers to her lips. She was almost shocked as she noticed that his gloves were no longer present. She had never seen him without them.

"I can teach you how to control your power but it will not be easy. I will not allow you to go through this alone. You have my word on that."

Sarah could only shake her head as she excepted his words and pulled herself to him. Taking in the comfort from knowing that she wasn't alone, that he would be there for her she laid her head comfortably against his chest.

Neither one of them noticed a figure standing just around the corner listening to their exchange of words. Removing his glasses he turned back to the direction in which he had come, relieved in the fact that Sarah was in good hands. Giles had went out in search for Sarah just after Jareth had left him and was taken by total surprise by the exchange between Sarah and the Goblin King. 


	3. Chapter 15-19

I know, I know, "Finally". Sorry, I was hoping that my next posting to this story would be the conclusion but this is taking longer than I thought to finish. So I gave in and decided to post Chapters 15-19. Hope no one has forgotten about this story. Disclaimer: None of the characters from the movie Labyrinth or the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to me. The characters of Navea and Jonathan are mine. Well this story continues where Chapter 14 had left off. So please read and enjoy and write me what you think about my story. The reviews help me to keep enthusiastic about writing these stories of mine, not to mention it's a great confidence booster about my writing. Enjoy!

A New Path 

Chapter 15:

The cold dark cemetery echoed of silence as the headstones stood silently marking the graves of whoever the deceased may be. Wind rustled against the tall trees that towered nearby and surrounded and lay within the cemetery grounds. Suddenly a blinding flash of white light and standing in its place as it disappeared stood a very angry Slayer interrupting the still silence. 

"That…Son of a bitch!" she admonished as she turned about as if in search of the very being whom had placed her there.

Buffy stood with fist clenched not believing the nerve of the Goblin King, to send her back to Sunnydale without question. Her anger faded to that of worry as she thought about Giles. 'Oh, God…if he hurts Giles in any way I'll kill him. Okay, now what do I do? I am not going to sit around and wait until that so called Goblin King summons me back. Wait! No…that portal closed after me and Sarah went through.'

Her long blond hair swept over then away from her determined face as she thought over the events of the past week. Deciding that standing in a cemetery to just think was not going to find her the answers that she needed she started her way towards the college dorm. She needed help and knew just where she would find it.

Willow ran her fingers nervously through her short red hair as she looked about herself. She knew that her friends were nearby but was not crazy about the fact that she was bait. The past three days since the disappearance of Buffy and Sarah had left them in charge of the nightly patrols that was the job of the Slayer, which none of them were. Sure, with her witchcraft and all she had a little bit more protection than the others but it still didn't make up for the fact that she was bait. 

In the shadows hidden within the brush of the trees behind the park bench crouched a fidgety Xander and a confident Riley. Riley held the night vision goggles in hand as he watched the surrounding for any oncoming vampire that would take the bait. His attention was momentarily distracted as Xander shifted his wait once again.

Glancing down at Xander, Riley whispered as he returned his watch over Willow, "Would you please stop fidgeting? If you make anymore noise we might as well be standing out in the open."

Xander glared at Riley hissing back, "Sorry, I still don't see why we're doing this. They probably show up with or without this little set up."

"Sh…If I knew that you were going to be this cranky I would have left you at your place!" Riley calmly whispered back, though Xander was starting to wear on his nerves. 

Xander silently mocked Riley as he returned his eyes back on his friend Willow. He hated the whole idea from the start but as usual no one ever listens to Xander. For the millionth time he silently wondered what had happened to Buffy and Sarah. They had disappeared without a trace three days ago and just yesterday Giles was added to that short list of missing persons. They had last seen Buffy and Sarah chase the Goblins that were attacking the band at the Bronze and that was the last that they had seen them. 

Riley scanned the area around Willow his eyes focused on the moment but his mind over run with thoughts of Buffy. It wrenched at his heart as the possible causes of her disappearance came to mind, all of which were not good. His jaw clenched as her smile came to mind and then the thought of never seeing nor hearing her laughter again. He was thankful for the distraction of patrol and was itching to kick some demon butt to air out some of his frustration. 

Willow's back stiffened as she detected a faint shadow at the corner of her eye. Her instincts screaming that it was not human she pulled out the wooden stake that she had hidden behind her and waited. Breathing came labored as the approaching shadow and surrounding silence was taking its toll on her shaky nerves. She wondered why she was feeling so panicky, it wasn't as if she had never done this type of thing before. Then her mind found the reason, she had always had the Slayer watching out for her and now…now she was alone on a park bench with two guys hiding in the bushes behind her waiting to come to her rescue.

Figure coming more into view Willow started to recognize the lone approaching figure. The leather jacket and black jeans gave away as to who that person was especially when his spiky short blond hair was alighted by the dim park lights. She let out her breath just now realizing that she had been holding it in.

Spike exhaled smoke as he finished his cigarette, flicking it to the side he ground it within the park soil with his black booted foot. "Well, well…What's this, a party and no one thought to invite me!"

Willow tapped the wooden stake against her knee as she glared up at the defanged vampire, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just sitting here all alone and…stuff."

Spike smirked down at the red head before him bringing up his boot to rest next to her sitting form on the park bench seat. "I see. So what's with the two blokes sitting over there in the bushes?"

Before Willow could respond Riley followed by Xander emerged from their hiding places. Riley was not amused from the expression that she saw from his face, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Raising his booted foot from the park bench and returning to its previous position Spike was too tempted for the opportunity for an insult. "I don't know. I might be asking the same question of you two. Though, I didn't think you the type, swinging both ways and all."

Riley was at his throat in a second Spike's shirt collar in his grasp, "I'd watch it if I were you. They might have something against killing you but I sure as hell don't."

"All right, all right. If I knew you were that touchy about your secret sex life I wouldn't have said a thing."

Willow watched as Spike continued to test Riley's temper and thought that if she didn't stop him now that no one would be able to stop him from fulfilling his promise. "All right now STOP!"

Riley never left eye contact with Spike as he let go of his grip and backed away. Any normal human would have flinched and fled from the glare that he gave Spike but Spike was no human. 

Straightening his shirt collar Spike grimaced as he wished with all his being that he didn't have that damn chip in his head. He wanting more than anything to rip that annoying boy scouts throat out with his bare hands but unable to fulfill that yearning. He did though enjoy annoying the crap out of him and had to settle with that. 

Xander watched as Riley backed away and wished that he had gone through with his threat. That Spike annoyed the crap out of him and though he was harmless to humans he more than deserved to be dusted. "I hate to interrupt everyone's Kodak moment here, but don't we have some patrolling to do."

Spike laughed at this, "What? You three! I hate to break your little shin dig but neither one of you are the "Slayer" so to speak" he quoted Slayer with his first two fingers of both hands in mock gesture.

Willow crossed her arms insulted by Spike's lack of confidence in their abilities, "Hey! We're perfectly capable of doing damage."

"No offense love but other than the fact of Mr. Commando here you're as defenseless as kittens. Speaking of the Slayer, where is that annoying little chit?"

Willow's determined face turned to that of pain as she thought about her missing friends, "We don't know," she mumbled more to herself but Spike heard her loud and clear.

Rubbing hands together as if overjoyed from hearing the news, which he was, he started his way away from the trio to head to his wanted destination. "As much as I love the chit chat an all…" 

Before he could finish his statement the group had the misfortune of an ambush as six figures in full vampire form growled from the shadows as they started their attack. 

Riley felt an impact against his back, as his body was slammed hard against the park ground. Bringing up his elbow sharply he jabbed it into his assailants face freeing him from being pinned helplessly to the ground. Quickly rolling from his awkward position on the ground he came to his feet crossbow in hand and did not hesitate as he fired his weapon. The vampire was dust the minute the wooden bow met its target. 

Willow ducked as one of the vampires grabbed for her startled form with a squeal. They had wanted to dust some vampires but this was not part of their well-conceived plan. She was relieved as Xander came to her aid staking the vampire from behind before he could grab hold of her.

Xander in turn was rewarded with a jab to his side as another came from what seemed nowhere. Immediately he swung his arm towards his assailant missing its target completely. The vampire smirked with fangs drawn as he lunged for Xander. 

Willow jumped on the back of Xander's attacker as she saw that the vampire was about to take a bite out of her friend. Bringing about her stake she jabbed her weapon as hard as she could into the chest of the demon meeting his heart with her first blow. The lack of body underneath her as it disintegrated to dust left her to fall on top of Xander causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Riley was too busy to help his friends as he himself was being attacked by two more vampires. His weapon had the misfortune of being knocked out of his hands as one of the vampires luckily dislodged it from his grasp. Bringing fist in contact with face he was barely keeping his own as he was slightly outnumbered two to one.

Spike watched with amusement as the Scooby gang was getting the stuffing beat out of them, though they were succeeding with a fair share of damage themselves. 

Willow was trying to get to her feet when she saw one of the vampires looming over their tangled forms. Xander was still facing the ground and had just succeeded in turning in time to see the vampire disintegrated to nothing. As the dust settled they both were relieved as they saw Buffy standing before them.

Buffy pulled Willow up with her free hand, "I can't leave you guys for a minute can I?"

Willow squiled with delight as she flung her arms around Buffy in a bear hug, "You're okay!"

Buffy found that her friends overjoyed bear hug was blocking her breathing, "Air would be nice!"

Willow released her friend but before she could say more Buffy saw Riley's dilemma. Instincts in full gear she pulled one of the vampires successfully off of her boyfriends' back as she threw it with ease to the side. Bringing her leg about in a turn kick, foot instantly connected with jaw disorienting the vampire as he stumbled back. Recovering quickly from his blow the vampire lunged forward fist flying through the air only to be blocked and rewarded with another hard hit as she backhanded him. With ease and speed Buffy brought about her stake disintegrating her target.

Riley rolled to the ground at his dislodged weapon picking it up as he brought it about and fired. The vampire turned to dust in moments as Riley recovered to his feet. A smile spread about his face as he saw the very person he thought he might never see again standing a few feet away from him.

Before Buffy could make one of her spiffy replies Riley brought her about in his arms and kissed her deeply. Her fingers tangled through his dark blond hair as she felt her body soften against his strong chest. As their lips separated she smiled up to her man, "I take it you missed me," she softly chided.

Spike smirked at the scene before him, "Way to ruin my appetite," he mumbled as he turned and walked away. How he hated it when the good guys came through.

Pulling slightly away from her to take a good look, "And just where have you been all this time?"

"Believe me it's a long story," turning towards her other two friends her smile disappeared, "We've got plenty of work to do."

Chapter 16:

Sarah sighed heavily as she fingered the light material of her white poet's shirt that met at her middle. The long black pants fitted to the smooth curves of her legs and hips as she studied her reflection in the long mirror before her. Her outfit was similar to the Kings but without the vest and more feminine. Studying the black boots that went with her new attire she swept her hands through her long dark brown hair nibbling at her bottom lip before letting out another deep sigh.

She was bidding her time not really sure about starting her training with her newfound powers. Once when she was younger, before her adventures through the labyrinth, she use to imagine how wonderful it would be to have powers, to go to a place full of magic and wonder. Now the thought of having powers and having to learn to use them frightened her. She had long ago discovered that there really are no happily ever afters and power was not something to take lightly. It was a heavy responsibility and one she wasn't sure if she was able to handle. Though Jareth had promised to not let her go through this alone she still felt fearful about going into this unknown.

A soft breeze from the open window of her chambers swept past distracting her from her worries as she glanced out the opened window. The sun was rising peeking over the scenery below. Instead of the grand Labyrinth she was greeted with rolling hills and countryside as well as a vast forest. She was never able to fully appreciate the full beauty of the Underground, only having seen the Labyrinth. It had turned out that the Labyrinth was all but one of many kingdoms that resided in the Underground. 

The view brought a contented smile to her lips as she breathed in the view. It had been hidden from her view, as she had never looked out over the Underground from this side of the castle. Sarah flinched for a moment as she heard a soft voice whispering in her mind, "You must believe in yourself."

The words filled her with reassurances as she squared her shoulders and turned towards the door. There was too much for her to do and now was not the time to ponder on things that were clearly out of her control. In some way she knew that the whispered words were that of the Labyrinth trying to give her confidence and comfort. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had actually had a conversation with the Labyrinth and now it even whispered to her in her thoughts. Sarah wondered if it was going to be a reoccurring thing but brushed the thought aside as she made her way to meet the Goblin King and her love, Jareth.

Crystal in hand Jareth the Goblin King watched his love's image within the crystal as she studied her reflection in thought. Her beauty took his very breath away and seeing her in what she wore confirmed the fact that she truly belonged here within the Underground. Lowering his hand the crystal in hand faded from existence as he glanced about the garden. He had decided that it would be the ideal place to start her training with the use of magic. He had always sensed a slight magic within her but never imagined that her powers would be as equal as his own. 

His mind wondered back to when she had faced him at the end of her adventure with determination to get her brother back. She had changed much through her journey within his kingdom and it showed. He had secretly watched her since before she had called upon the goblins allowing him to take her and her brother. It was a shock that she had made it through the labyrinth and to his castle, thinking that he would be able to keep both Toby and Sarah. He would have never turned Toby into a goblin being that he had enough of those annoying creatures running around within his kingdom. He had practically begged her not to say the words, declaring his love and such. She was so determined to win her brother back that she could not see his words as true but saw it as a ruse to make her lose the game. 

He smiled as he thought back to not long ago when he had showed up within her dorm room after she called his name, accusing him. He knew that the little art incident would get her attention and rile her anger. The look on her face when he had cornered her against the door brushing his lips against hers and her reaction to his whispered words broadened his smile. She was indeed a beautiful woman and he was glad in his decision to pursue her. 

Sarah knew that Jareth was waiting for her in the gardens at the very same place that they were last night, the scene still fresh in her mind. He had promised to teach her how to use her powers, that he would not let her go through this alone. She never thought that she could feel the way that she felt for him, it was all so new to her. Love, she had always dreamt of it but never truly understood what it really was and now she still wasn't sure. It was confusing, as if she didn't have enough to be confused about. 'Sarah stop it! You're doing it again! Focus…I need to focus…" 

As she exited the castle, entering the gardens, her heart fluttered as her eyes met the back of Jareth's form. She stopped in mid stride, watching him as he gazed out at the fountain before him. Her eyes studied the back of his form, following his long uniquely styled blond hair down to his very nice backside, making her smile in appreciation.

Jareth watched as the water cascaded down from the black marble fountain, flowing gently over the colorful stones. It was a mesmerizing sight but its beauty was not on his mind at the moment as he felt Sarah's gaze studying him from behind. His eyebrow rose as he could sense that her eyes were now focused at one part of his anatomy in particular.

"I take it you approve," he chided as he turned to see Sarah blushing.

'Oh God, he knows I was staring. Please, oh please, don't let him know where my eyes were focusing.' Clearing her throat she smiled sheepishly trying to look innocent, "What do you mean?" Oh, how much she was hoping that he would let it slip.

Jareth hid the smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. He knew that she was here to learn how to control and use her powers but there was no harm in a little fun before they would get started. Coming to her he took her hand bringing it up to his lips. 

"Oh, you know very well what I mean," he responded huskily. 

Sarah watched as he gently kissed the back of her hand making her blush even more. His very touch was electrifying to her senses as her breathing was starting to become labored. The way he said that last statement sent waves of excitement through her. 

His eyes looked up into hers, noting the response his very touch brought about within her. She was now visibly trembling as he slowly intentionally rose and started to close the distance between them.

She knew that she was shaking and wished that she had better control over her self when he was so near. His eyes, oh how much those eyes could show so much emotion from one glance. The emotion that was clearly shown within his eyes made her swallow nervously as his lips started their descent to meet hers.

Just as her eyes started to close as their lips met the moment was shattered as a crash from behind startled her, causing her to break away from the Goblin King.

Both Jareth and Sarah looked to the source of the noise with a look of annoyance at the one that dared ruin their moment. Sarah's glare softened as she recognized the individual as Sir Didymus. 

Sir Didymus held staff in hand as he entered the garden. He had been told that the lady Sarah was within the castle and he came fearing the worst. Hearing his majesties voice Didymus charged with staff in hand, tripping over a small stone that protruded from the grass he fell over, crashing into a small pillar knocking over the tray of food and drink. As it crashed to the ground Sir Didymus cringed knowing that his surprise attack had been ruined by the rock that had tripped him on purpose. 

Looking up Sir Didymus had to check to make sure that his eye patch had not been moved to his seeing eye and he had dreamt the image that greeted him. The Lady Sarah was leaning up against the Goblin King and it looked as if he had interrupted something he wasn't sure to believe.

Not thinking on the matter for too long he stood from the ground with staff in hand and decided that his eye had deceived him and the Goblin King was taking advantage of Lady Sarah. "Unhand her at once you fiend! Taking advantage of a Lady, thou shall be ashamed of thyself."

For once in a long time Jareth truly laughed at his subject before him. Though he was quite unhappy with the fact that Sir Didymus had interrupted a very intimate moment between him and Sarah he was actually amused. 

Sarah elbowed Jareth sharply in the side making him stifle his laughter, "Didymus, its okay. He wasn't…" oh, how to expain.

Jareth noted her difficulty and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I assure you, that I will do no such thing as she is perfectly happy with me taking advantage of her."

Sarah's eyes widened as she looked to an amused Goblin King but couldn't help letting a smile tug at her lips. She couldn't deny the humor of the current situation but was not happy about how Jareth worded his last statement. She couldn't stay mad at him though, knowing that was apart of his character and couldn't help but loving it.

Stepping away from Jareth, Sarah sat on her heels before the brave fox knight, "I'm here of my own free will. Jareth is not the enemy."

Sir Didymus' brows rose in confusion, "But…but milady, I thought…" His brows lowered to there original position as he straightened his back taking in a deep breath, "He was not taking advantage of you then?"

Her cheeks slightly flushed from his question, "No, we…I love him and he loves me."

His whiskers twitched as he smiled to his friend, "I am happy for you then and apologize for charging in like I did."

Sarah returned his smile, "Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me that you're happy for me." Pausing for a moment she rose from her position looking down at her good friend, "Sir Didymus, what are you doing here?"

Didymus' shoulders slumped as the reasons for his presence at the Goblin Kings castle came to mind. His charging to her rescue was his second reason he had only heard of Sarah being in the castle after he had arrived. "I had come to see the King. I did not know you were here until I arrived at the castle."

Jareth was at Sarah's side as he had heard Didymus's reasoning as to why he was at his castle in the first place. "For what reason do you need to see me?"

Sir Didymus bowed before his King, "Majesty, I have come to ask of your help." 

Jareth's brow rose at this, "And what would that be?"

"It is Hoggle your majesty. I hath found him a few days ago and he will not speak to anyone nor me." Didymus stopped as he heard Sarah gasp.

Sarah's heart sank and wrenched as she remembered Hoggle's figure in one of her dreams. Had she been so wrapped up in what was happening to her that she had forgotten about her friend? "Oh God," her eyes were brimming with tears, "Where is he?"

Jareth touched her shoulder feeling the guilt and fear that overflowed her emotions, "Sarah, what is it?"

"I…he was in one of my dreams. After I watched that vampire drain and perform the act of making her one I saw Hoggle. He saw everything…that look on his face." Sarah broke off feeling guilty for not going off in search for her friend, she should have known that her dream was a warning of something to come or what had already taken place.

Sir Didymus stood and watched as the King turned Sarah to face him. "Don't…don't blame yourself. You had a lot of things going on at once, it's understandable that you did not think of one part of a dream." Jareth locked eyes with hers making sure that she listened to his words. Turning to his subject he looked him in the eye, "Where is he?"

Chapter 17:

Willow blinked her eyes as she tried to focus them on the screen before her. She had spent the past several hours searching the Internet for something about the Underground but came up with nothing. 

The room of Giles house was eerily quite as the Scooby Gang emerged themselves within finding some way of getting to the Underground without having to wish someone away. Even Anya was helping as she sat beside Xander and scanned the book in front of her. Buffy and Riley were out patrolling keeping the vampire population under control whilst they searched for some kind of way of getting to Giles and Sarah. 

Deciding that searching the Internet was a dead end Willow stood from her chair stretching her cramped legs. Walking over to her friends she sat beside Xander with a humph.

Xander looked up from the large volume as he heard Willow slump down beside him, "No luck with the web search, huh."

Willow shook her red head of hair, "Nope, I've looked under any reference that I could come up with and came up with nothing that would help."

Anya looked up from the book that she had in hand, "Well of coarse you're not going to find anything on the Internet about that place. It's even a secret from the demon world. Well mostly."

Willow looked skeptically to Anya, "What do you mean mostly?"

Exhaling Anya closed the book in hand crossing her arms over her now closed book, "This place that you guys talked about is known only as a myth to them, a really old myth. Since it's not of this world none of them would really care about that place. Come to think of it it's a wonder that that book Sarah told you guys about even existed."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Out of all the books you've read have you ever run across any called the Labyrinth?"

Willow scrunched her brow at that as she sat back on her heals, "Come to think of it, when I tried to do a search for that book I found nothing. It's as if it never existed. I even did a search on the author and found no such person."

Xander looked to Willow, "Willow I doubt that every author or book is on the internet."

Willow sighed rubbing the back of her sore neck, "I don't know. If I could just find a spell to open a doorway to another world maybe I could use that to open one to this Labyrinth."

Before Anya could comment Buffy followed by Riley barged in the door. Buffy looked to her group of friends, "Find anything?"

Willow rose from the floor, "No, nothing. If only…"

Willow was interrupted as Anya loudly cleared her throat, "Um, we were discussing something before you rudely interrupted."

Placing hand on hip Buffy hotly replied, "Well, excuse me! By all means please continue."

"Ok, before Buffy barged in I was about to suggest that we might try a crossing spell. It should be able to open up a doorway to this Labyrinth place."

Xander looked to his girlfriend, "You couldn't have mentioned this earlier."

Anya pouted, "Well, we were looking for information about this Underground place not a certain spell!"

Buffy looked to Willow, "Do you think it will work?"

"I don't see how it would hurt to try. Anya, do you know this crossing spell?"

Anya shrugged, "Not by memory but it should be in one of these books somewhere."

Buffy smiled, "Great, but lets continue this tomorrow. I don't think that we'll do Giles or Sarah any good if we're all exhausted by the time we get there."

Riley circled his arms around Buffy from behind, "She's right. You guys have been hitting the books since this morning."

As no one disagreed they separated shortly after and headed to their designated homes to get some sleep. The next day was sure to be a full one and they needed as much rest as possible.

The fire crackled in the small fireplace as it warmed the figure that sat motionless in front of it. The small figure sat solemnly on a small stool as the light from the warm fire danced about his large emotionless face. His small hands sat linked together on his lap as he stared into the flames neither really seeing nor acknowledging its heated dance. 

He sat alone within the small hut, his body present but his mind huddled in a dark corner of his subconscious. Sir Didymus had left him within the small hut promising his return once he had reached the Goblin castle for assistance. The promise of his friend was unheard, as Hoggle remained trapped within his own subconscious. He never noticed as magic shimmered about him and he was now sitting on his stool within some unknown surroundings. The soft fragrance and warm colors of the garden remained unnoticed to Hoggle's still form.

Sarah slowly approached her friend fearing the worst, as he did not look up when she had called his name. Kneeling down on her knees she took Hoggle's hands in hers looking for some sign of her friend within his eyes. Cold blue orbs stared blankly not registering her presence before him. He looked the same as she had seen him in her dream long ago. How long had he been in this condition and was she too late? 

"Oh Hoggle! Please, its me Sarah." Still no response she placed her hand to his cheek, "Can you hear me?"

Sarah looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder seeing Jareth looking down to her. Standing she stepped back allowing him to examine Hoggle's condition. 

Jareth frowned as he saw Hoggle's current state. He had never really liked the dwarf but felt that he did not deserve the fate that he was being dealt. The dwarf was in shock and had mentally buried himself within his own mind. If they were not able to get him to emerge from his mental state soon he knew that it would be too late for the dwarf. Sitting down on his heals Jareth conjured one of his crystals raising it up before Hoggle's emotionless face. 

Images danced about the small crystal blending in within one another shifting and blurring. Jareth concentrated fully on the task at hand barely recognizing Hoggle shifting slightly as he tried to mentally reach out for him. Hoggle returned to his motionless self as Jareth slumped slightly from his failure to reach him. Hoggle's fear and hatred of the Goblin King caused his mind to run away from his attempts leaving only one other option. Part of him did not want to take the risk but he knew that Sarah would never forgive him if he did not at least give her the option.

Sarah watched as the crystal was filled with blurred and confusing images. When she saw Hoggle shift in his seat she became more hopeful but her hope faded as she saw Jareth slump slightly and stand. When he turned to face her heart literally sank. She was too afraid to ask.

"Sarah, there is nothing more that I can do for him."

Sarah shook her head not believing her ears, "There has to be something." She could tell that there was something, something that he was adamant to reveal. "There is isn't there?"

Jareth approached Sarah taking both of her hands in his, "It is very dangerous but it is the only other option that we have to take."

Sarah brightened at the news, "What? I don't care how dangerous it is."

"Sarah, the danger would be to you. Are you willing to risk your own mind to save his?" he feared her answer but knew what it would be.

Sarah did not hesitate to answer, "Yes. What do I have to do?"

Jareth looked to her for a long moment before he answered, "You'll have to try and go into his mind. He's hidden himself deep within his own subconscious. Sarah, this will not be easy. There is a chance that you can get lost within his mind and never be able find your way out." 

Sarah looked past Jareth to her friends still form a lump forming within her throat as the price of if she failed fully sank in. Could she do this? Remembering the soft assurance of the Labyrinth earlier that day Sarah straightened squaring her shoulders as she looked back to Jareth. "I have to take that chance. I can do this." Her last sentence was not just for Jareth but for herself.

It was so dark, so cold and empty as he slumped in a corner of the black room. All he could do was sit as the voices echoed about his ears, mocking and cruel.

"Well, if it isn't you and uh where are you going? Oh come, come, come Hogbrain I'm surprised at you losing your head over a girl! You don't think that a girl could like a repulsive scab like you, do you?" 

Hoggle was about to answer to Jareth's comment, "Well she said we was…" 

"What, bosom companions…friends?" Jareths harsh fraises blended together as the words hit hard at his heart.

Sarah's voice then came, he could remember the look in her eyes when she had spoken her words, "This taste strange. Hoggle, what have you done?"

His own voice echoes around him once again, "Hoggle is Hoggle's friend! Damn you Jareth and damn me too."

Hoggle held his hands over his ears trying to block out the voices but not succeeding. He rocked his body back and forth as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart that the words brought about. The darkness started to fade as an image of Jonathan Novay with fangs drawn as he held a struggling elfin woman in his arms. The sound of a heartbeat echoed through the room slowing with each beat until it was barely audible. Navea Dalula lay limp within Jonathan's arms as he lifts her off of the ground and carries her in his arms.

About to turn and walk away the vampire stops, turning his attention towards Hoggle, "You could have saved her you know. Why didn't you? She's dead because you're a coward. A useless stupid coward, you're no use to anyone. Useless!" Body in hand he tilted his head back laughing cruelly at the dwarf before him fading away the laughter still rung about Hoggle's ears.

Hoggle's head hung low in sham excepting his words as the truth. Tears bordered the edge of his large eyes until they silently fell down his wrinkly face. "Oh, I am useless," he admonished to himself in defeat.

Sarah knelt down in front of Hoggle as she readied herself for the journey she was about to take into his mind. Jareth had explained to her how to proceed but it was mainly up to her. She felt Jareth's gaze as he stood behind her in waiting. His presence gave her confidence as she closed her eyes trying to reach out with her mind. 

Silence surrounded her, the only sound being her own breathing as she let her own thoughts leave her mind and concentrated on the friend before her. Nothing, she opened her eyes to look at her friend when she blinked stepping back in surprise. 

She could see him huddled in a dark corner covering his ears as it seemed that he was struggling with something she could not see. Slowly she proceeded forwards not sure of what she was supposed to do. An image flashed before her causing her to step back once again. The image was of her younger self, facing Hoggle's slumped form.

The sixteen year old Sarah stepped forward making Hoggle look up from his bent head, "Hoggle, how could you? You were my friend and you betrayed me."

The real Sarah hurried forwards, shocked at hearing her own voice saying those words, "No Hoggle, don't listen to her! That's not me."

Hoggle looked to the younger Sarah with mouth gaped open as if hit by her words. It was as if he did not hear the real Sarah at all, only the younger Sarah. "I…I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The fake Sarah shook her head from side to side, "How can you stand there and ask me that? Hoggle, I trusted you and you lied to me. Gave me that peach that you knew was drugged by Jareth. You're a no good coward and I could care less whether or not you were ever even born."

The real Sarah ran forwards kneeling in front of her friend, the look on his face broke her heart, "Hoggle, Hoggle, that isn't me. I forgave you remember. You saved me and the others from that machine that guarded the entrance to the Goblin City. HOGGLE!"

Hoggle flinched as he looked to the real Sarah seeing her for the first time, "Sarah, is that you?"

Sarah smiled to her friend, "Yes it's me, the real me. That other Sarah isn't real."

Hoggle shook his head as he stepped back from her, "NO! I don't deserve your forgiveness. I am no friend, I'm useless."

"No you're not useless. I would never have made it as far as I did through the Labyrinth if it wasn't for you. You're one of my best friends. Don't do this to yourself."

Hoggle hung his head in sham, "She's dead. I…could have saved her if I wasn't such a coward. I wanted to help but I couldn't…to scared to move."

Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders, "Hoggle, look at me," she waited for his eyes to meet hers, "There was nothing that you could have done. If you had tried to save her you would be dead and no one would be any better off. You are not useless nor a coward. I need you Hoggle. I need your friendship. Don't give up on yourself. You did not kill her, he did. I know I saw what happened and if you had come out of your hiding place you would be dead too. Don't let him make you another one of his victims. Please."

Hoggle stood quietly for a long time making Sarah fear the worst. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she silently prayed that she did not fail her friend. Looking down away from Hoggle she tried to be strong but couldn't help the feeling that she had failed. 

As his hands gently lay on hers making her look up with hope in her eyes. Hoggle smiled to his friend, "Thank you."

Sarah felt herself being pulled away as blackness surrounded her she felt herself falling back. Her eyes closed warily but as she opened them once again she found herself leaning back in Jareth's arms. Light headed she tried to stand but was unable too. Looking towards Hoggle she was rewarded with Hoggle's shocked yet happy expression. 

Hoggle wasn't sure what to think as he awoke to see Jareth, the Goblin King, the being that he feared and hated holding Sarah lovingly in his arms. At the moment more concerned for his friend he stood from where he sat approaching Sarah, "Are…are you alright?"

Sarah laughed as she heard him speaking to her, she was so overjoyed to see that he was okay, "I am now that you are… Just tired."

Jareth picked Sarah's limp body in his arms as if she were a mere feather, "It took a lot out of you. You need to rest for a while."

Sarah didn't bother to argue, as she was too exhausted to do so. Leaning her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes allowing sleep to take her into its blissful embrace.

Chapter 18:

Pacing like a tiger trapped in a cage Navea was seething, as she was certain that Sarah was starting to use her powers. Long strands of her curly red hair dangled about her pale face as the rest was lavishly twisted up in a mass of curls away from her face. Her dark blood red lips stood out from her pale skin as she fumed with rage. She was getting impatient as the day prevented her from venturing above to start the plan that she had so craftily devised. The long emerald dress trailed behind her as she passed by a very calm Jonathan.

His cold brown eyes looked to her with amusement, "My dear, pacing about like a mad vamp will not make the night come any sooner."

Navia stopped her pacing, she knew that he was right but she wanted so much to have her sweet revenge. The meddlesome King would soon learn to mind his own business when she would finish with him. He was a fool to meddle in affairs that were none of his concern.

Jonathan rose nearing his beautiful yet deadly creation, "A kiss for your thoughts," he purred in her ear.

Navea smiled loving his intimate touch, "I'm just a little antsy that's all. I want that Goblin King to pay for his meddling!"

Nuzzling against her throat from behind he whispered in her ear, "Navea, he is too powerful. I don't want you going about this revenge alone. You'll need help."

Pulling away she smiled as she turned to look at her Sire, "What makes you think that I'm not powerful enough to kill him?" Narrowing her eyes she walked back towards him, "I don't need any help, besides most of the vampires here are nothing but incompetent fools who couldn't get an idea if they stole it from someone."

Jonathan smiled at this, "True, they are a little lacking in that area but I don't need them for their vision. That is what I'm here for. Besides, I wasn't thinking of sending any of them. You know how I like to watch you work."

Navea smiled placing her fingers to his lips, "Oh, I love it when your bad…Alright, as long as you stay out of the way and let me do things my way."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my sweet."

Leaning back within the chair, Giles tiredly removed his glasses as he rubbed his throbbing head. He had spent hours at the book before him translating and had yet to find anything about a vampire elf. There were no references to having any such creature within the Underground and there was nothing in the legend that referred to Sarah about it either. Closing his eyes for a moment to rest he felt a small tap at his right. 

Taking the offered cup of tea Giles sipped at its contents thankful to having something to quench his thirst. Looking up to thank the individual who had given it to him he was somewhat taken back as he saw no one standing beside him. Placing the cup of tea down upon the desk that he sat at he returned his glasses and looked down. Shocked at what sat on the desk before him Giles stumbled back falling out of his chair tumbling to the floor. "Ah, Good Lord! I say, please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." 

The small blue worm wobbled slightly to the edge of the desk looking over the edge at the man sprawled out on the floor, "Allo! You alright down there?"

Giles stumbled to his feet, a loss for words as his tongue fumbled over itself until a coherent sentence finally escaped, "Did…did you just speak to me?"

The small blue worm smiled warmly up at the now standing Giles, "Sure I did, why wouldn't I?" he asked innocently. Giles now just gaped at the creature before him as the worm continued to speak to him, "I's saw you in ere all alone readin and thought you'd like a cup a tea. I'd invite you to come and see the misses but she's out visiting her mum. Did you like it?"

Giles blinked in bewilderment still stunned at the sight before him, "Like it?"

"The tea…it's an old family recipe it is."

Giles faintly smiled at the blue worm before him, "Oh! Y…yes I did. Thank you."

The blue worm shrugged up at the gapping man before him, "You're most welcome. I say we don't get many visitors within the library now a day's. Goblins aren't much for readin. I'd stay and chat but the little ones are needin me and all. Good day to ya then." As the small worm finished speaking he turned wobbling towards a small crack that was at the end of the desk disappearing into it.

Picking up the toppled chair from the floor Giles shook his head as he mumbled to himself, "Will wonders ever cease." Continuing his vigil over the large book he tried to ignore the incident but was having a hard time in doing so as his eyes kept glancing back at the small crack that the blue worm had disappeared into.

Standing at the edge of the large four poster bed Jareth watched Sarah as she slept. His eyes lingered over her unconscious form as she rested from the strain of what she had accomplished that day. She was powerful indeed, what she had accomplished was difficult for even the most skilled welders of magic. Circling to the side of her bed he gently sat at its edge soaking in the vision before him. 

Her long dark brown hair cascaded out over the white silk pillows as one arm lazily draped up, her hand lightly touching the side of her cheek and the other remained hidden underneath the dark red silken sheets. He could spend hours just watching her, memorizing every detail of her beautiful features.

Sarah stirred in her sleep as she shifted her position to lay on her side facing him, her hair falling over hiding her face. Jareth reached out gently placing her hair away from her face careful not to awaken her. Leaning over her sleeping form his lips lightly caressed her cheek just before he rose to leave. He smiled slightly as he saw her smile in her sleep and then proceeded to leave.

Making his way towards the throne room he couldn't help but to smile as he pondered on what Hoggle's reaction to his new relationship with Sarah would be. It was obvious that the dwarf feared and disliked him immensely which made his attempts at helping him impossible, Jareth's presence only drove Hoggle further into the hiding place within his mind. Entering his throne room he was greeted with the presence of both Sir Didymus and Hoggle. 

The fox like knight stood tall and confident as he waited for the King's arrival where as Hoggle stood shifting uncomfortably on his feet as his head was lowered to the stone floor. Hoggle hated the idea of having to wait for Jareth's return. After all that he had gone through he did not want to face the Goblin King. He couldn't believe what Sarah had done for him, she risked her own life to save his but could he believe what he witnessed when he came out of the condition he was in. Sarah was willingly in the arms of the infamous Goblin King. Hoggle shook his head at this but froze as he saw at the corner of his eye a tall figure entering the room and he knew it could be only one person, Jareth.

With his familiar mask of indifference in place the Goblin King made his way towards the throne barely giving the two within the room a sideways glance. Taking his place in his throne Jareth folded both hands within his lap as he coldly looked to the two before him.

"Now Hogbrain,"

"Hoggle," Hoggle corrected him. He always hated it when the Goblin King got his name wrong.

"Yes…Tell me what it was that was so disturbing that you had withdrawn so within yourself."

Hoggle shifted uncomfortably under the King's gaze, he did not really want to talk about it. It was something that he was hoping to forget, but never could, the young elfin woman's lifeless form always springing to mind. "I…"

Jareth leaned over hand to his ear waiting for Hoggle to speak, "Yes…"

"I was…in the hedge maze. I uh, was tendin to the hedges when I's heard someone coming. I hid, he didn't look like any creature that I've ever seen in the Labyrinth…" Hoggle trailed off not really wanting to talk about what he had witnessed and his inability to help, due to his cowardice.

Jareth stood from his throne, this might be the lead that he needed to finding the creatures that were threatening his kingdom. Summoning his power he materialized one of his crystals within his hand allowing the image of the Vampire that had attacked Sarah. "Did he look like this?" he inquired as he tossed the crystal to Hoggle.

Hoggle caught the crystal in hand looking at it as an image was starting to form. At first the image was blurred but as it had focused into view Hoggle dropped the crystal as if stung. 

The Goblin King's brow rose slightly at the dwarfs reaction to the image, "I take that as a yes. What did you see him do Hoggle?"

Hoggle's body slightly shook uncontrollably, "He…he killed that elfin woman. I's wanted to help her but…" Hoggle trailed off as the guilt for not trying to help her fully sank in.

Jareth made his way down the steps that led to where the two stood. Not taking the consideration of Hoggle's reaction he willed another crystal in hand as he forced Hoggle to look at the image within. "Is this the elfin woman?"

Hoggle swallowed hard as he recognized the image but there was something different about her appearance, almost dark. "How'd you know?"

Jareth sat on his heals so that his eyes were level with the dwarfs, "She is not dead but she soon will be when I find her." Hoggle visibly blanched, "Oh, come, come Hogbrain, that woman tried to kill Sarah."

"She…she did what?"

Sir Didymus, who had been completely quite the whole time spoke up, "Tried to kill Lady Sarah? Why would any wish to harm her? I pledge thyself to her service, non shall try to harm Lady Sarah as I shall protect her."

Jareth annoyingly looked to the noble fox night just before standing back to his full height to look down at the two, "That will not be necessary. She is under my care and protection. Now Hoggle did any of the two mention their identities, who they were?"

Hoggle wrinkled his brow in concentration as he scratched his head in thought, "Yea, the man or whatever he was, says that his name was Jonathan…Jonathan Novay and the elf was ere…Novea Dalula I's thinks. She's not dead?"

"No Hoggle, she is not dead, well technically she is. Humans call them vampires."

Hoggle was stunned and shocked that the King had actually said his name right. Looking down at his feet he wondered about how Sarah had acted around the King. She didn't look like she was enchanted somehow by his magic but he still couldn't get himself to believe what he had seen. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's perfectly safe and is resting," Jareth snapped. 'Why must they always question my actions? Ever since they helped Sarah to…def…get to the castle they have done nothing but try to defy me. That will soon change.' "Leave," he softly spoke this word but with a force so deadly the two did not dare question as to why.

As they left the room Jareth grimaced, 'I will not put up with their attitude towards me. Sarah's friends or not I can not have my subjects openly defying my wishes and commands.' It was a wonder he hadn't sent them to an oubliette by now. Making his way back towards his window he looked out at his labyrinth that spread out before him. He could sense change within the kingdom and he shuddered too think of those long sleeping evils of the Underground's past awaking. The bloodshed and tortures that echoed throughout the kingdom were memories he could never forget. Leaning forward his grasp of the windows edge tightened as he fought against the horrid visions of his past, a past that he would give anything to have never experienced. Shaking the images from his mind he released his grip of the windows edge as he straightened summoning his power he quickly transported himself to the library.

Giles was so wrapped up in the book before him that he hardly noticed the slight stir of air around him. As a form was suddenly standing beside him Giles almost jumped out of his skin. Removing his glasses he looked to the source, being Jareth, "Must you do that?"

Jareth ignored the question, "Have you found anything that will help Sarah to fight this elfin vampire?"

Giles sighed, "No, I'm afraid not. There is nothing in here that references to such a creature. Though I think that to destroy her would be the same as to destroying any vampire."

The Goblin King thought for a moment, "I see, then it is up to me to train Sarah how to use her powers being that she will have to be able to counter any magic that Navea might throw at her."

Giles looked to the Goblin King, "You know the creatures name?"

"Yes, it seems that poor Hoggle had witnessed her transformation into what she is now. Also the name of the vampire that was with her, Jonathan Novay."

Standing from his seat Giles felt his heart wrench, "Jonathan Novay?"

Jareth glanced to Giles in question, "You know of this vampire?"

"I wish that I didn't. I've heard things about this one that would make Angelus's deeds weak by comparison." The Goblin King did not reply as he awaited Giles to continue. Giles seeing this, sat back down onto his seat, "He's been around longer than any vampire that we've been able to chronicle. The council thought that he was dead, the last that anyone's seen of him was a century ago. He's killed quit a few Slayers in his time. If he is behind any of this, we're going to need all the help that we can get."

Without further word Jareth disappeared from the room leaving Giles alone without a by or leave. Giles not at all happy about being so rudely treated could only remove his glasses and fume at a nearby wall. He was starting to feel homesick wondering how the others were faring with his absence. He also wondered how much timed had passed in his world since he knew that time worked differently within the Underground. It had only been a day but in his world it could be weeks.

Sarah relaxed in the gentle embrace of the darkness that surrounded her. Her mind was content with the peace that she was feeling, she had no idea how long she had been like this but really did not care. It was a welcome break from what she had been going through the past week. Then something brushed up against her mind. Suddenly the darkness that surrounded her was not so welcoming as the sense of a coming danger tugged at her senses. 

No matter how hard she tried to grasp it, it seamed just out of her reach. A flash, the blackness gone replaced by a familiar scene. The two vampires that she remembered from not long ago, one female the other male. The woman had a sweet expression about her face yet still sending a wave of chills down Sarah's spine. The long dark red curly hair draped over the pale white skin of her shoulders, as her dress was a strapless gown of the darkest blue. The darkest of green stared almost through her, as she stood motionless before her.

The other stood beside her with hands held behind his back dark chocolate brown eyes holding an unknowing darkness within their depths. Sarah could feel that he was very old and the evil that emanated from him made her spine crawl. They both stood before her staring at her as if she were nothing of significance. 

Sarah found her voice as she stepped forward addressing the two, "What do you want?"

The woman vampire smirked, "Oh, Sarah you poor thing! So much pain and sadness you have within you. Why wont you let us take that away?"

Sarah folded her arms over her chest, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The woman vampire slowly started forward and then started to circle her, Sarah only being able to stand motionless as she felt her eyes looking through her, "But I think that you do. Why, your own mother refused you, your father barely recognizes that you exist, you barely even have any friends." She now stood just behind Sarah waiting for her response.

Sarah couldn't move the words hitting her with the force of a shattering blow to the face. Nothing, she could not answer nor deny what the woman was telling her. She almost flinched when she felt her hands clasp softly onto her shoulders and her voice in her ear.

"Aren't you tired of always doing what is right, what everyone expects of you. What have they ever really done for you, hmm?"

"I…" Sarah struggled for words something that would defend against what this vampire was telling her but nothing. Her heart literally sank as she couldn't come up with any sort of reply. So wrapped up in her inner struggle she did not notice the other approach.

He was directly in front of her now, startling her out of her own thoughts, "There is so much that we can show you Sarah, so much more." With his finale words he traced his fingers across her collarbone sending a wave of heat throughout her body.

Sarah was in turmoil, as her emotions troubled her from the way they had just reacted at his touch. She wanted to flee to run away from the two vampires that were both so close to her, to push them away.

Navea grinned to her lover as he tempted the young Slayer, brushing her lips against her throat she smiled at the now trembling Slayer. "Do you remember how it felt as I tasted your blood? The excitement with a hint of pleasure, that can be yours. That's what it is like when we feed."

Sarah was trembling now, frightened, as a part of her wanted to give in to the temptation. 'No, they're toying with me. I have no desire to be one of them.' Her thoughts were brought to a horrifying halt as the other vampires lips met hers. Sarah wanted to push him away but her body would not listen. A stinging sensation at her neck caused her to gasp out against the deepening kiss of the vampire before her. It was a title wave of pleasure and pain, she felt weak against it unable to fight. His kiss trailed from her lips down her jaw line as he made his way to the other side of her throat just before his fangs sunk deep within her flesh.

Sarah felt so weak, her will slowly fading from her as the deep kiss of both vampires took its toll. Eyes slamming shut she jerked up from her sleeping position on the bed, breathing heavy as she tried to chase away the dream, her nightmare. Rolling to the side of the bed she sat up rubbing against her throat. As if fearing that it was not a dream Sarah quickly got to her feet and made her way towards the full size mirror at the other end of the room. Examining both sides of her throat she sighed in relief, as she found nothing indicating that the dream was not a dream.

Making her way towards the window she watched as day slowly drifted into that of night. Hugging herself she could still feel both vampires at her throat. "Was it just a dream?"

Chapter 19:

They were ready each standing in their assigned positions within the barren room. Barren except for the large triangle drawn onto the floor in chalk, there at each point a drawing of a circle. Within the circle stood Buffy and at the other two points within the circle stood Riley and Xander and at its center stood Willow. Anya stood just outside of the group with arms crossed not happy that she could not participate in the ritual to open the doorway to the Underground.

Willow forced herself to smile as she looked about the room, "Ok, if this is going to work I need each of you to think about the Labyrinth, Sarah, and Giles."

Riley nodded his head signaling that he was ready as Xander nervously gulped just before shaking his head yes. Buffy looked to her red headed friend, "Okay Willow we're ready."

Willow took another deep breath as she made herself ready to recite the words that she had memorized from the spell book. Clearing her throat she began, "The three and its center are one, we call upon the doorway of worlds." The air around them shifted as her words continued, "I command that you open and let us pass to the Labyrinth within the Underground."

Anya stepped back as the wind within the room violently swept about the room tossing everyone's hair and clothing, as they stood ready. 

Jareth, the Goblin King sat at his throne in thought, his mind taking in what information he had gathered from Hoggle and Giles. With what he knew he still could not think of how the sleeping evils would be awakened. Even though the prophecy spoke of them awakening he had seen no signs of the event taking place. 'Could it be that with the current unbalance within the Underground has somehow clouded that event? I am no closer to finding a solution to this mess than I was yesterday, and all because of those damned vampires.' With that last thought Jareth stood from his throne and made his way towards the large window that overlooked the labyrinth.

The streets of the Goblin City were barely visible as the only source of light were from the torches that aligned the outside of the castle walls and the full moon and stars in the night sky. Now sitting on the windows' ledge Jareth rested one arm up over his propped up knee as his other leg dangled carelessly over the edge. His mind drifting from the problems at hand to a particular woman that lay sleeping in his bedchambers. 

Now that she was finally here, he was going to have to make some changes. He would not have the future queen staying in a castle over run by goblins and chickens. The large junkyard outside the Goblin City gates would have to be cleaned away or moved to a less visible place. "Sarah, how you've turned my world, you precious thing!" his lips twitched into a knowing smile. He had sung that to her, what seemed, not too long ago. 

The labyrinth had changed her, now he knew it had changed her more than he had first believed. He wanted more than anything to protect her from the fate that she was being dealt. To be the defender of right, it was a great responsibility. Though being the strong woman that she was, she wasn't as strong as she sometimes tried to make herself out to be. A soft sound of moving fabric from behind pulled him away from his musings.

Turning towards the one that would dare disturb him in his musings his slight anger quickly faded as he saw Sarah standing in the doorway of the throne room quietly watching him. Rising from his perch up on the window's edge he started to walk towards her. 

Sarah smiled to the Goblin King as he made his way towards her, concealing the hunger within.

Jareth smiled to his love in appreciation, as she had changed into a long flowing gown of red satin. The dress was strapless revealing her soft white shoulders and it dipped down showing a pleasing amount of cleavage. Her long dark brown hair pulled to one side flowing over her shoulder revealing the long curve of her neck. Taking her hand in his he slowly brought it wordlessly up to his lips as he took in her form. 

Sarah smiled in return turning her head slightly as her pale skin flushed crimson from the way that his eyes seemed to approve her appearance. 

He was consumed by the vision before him, all thoughts of the problems that plagued his world lost. She needn't say a word as he brought her closer to him, closing the gap between them.

Sarah rested her hand gently against his chest as she waited for his lips to meet with her own. The power within him bringing about a hunger she had yet to crave for any. As their lips met she inwardly laughed at how he was in her complete control. He would do anything for her at this moment and she was all too willing to demand.

Jareth's consuming passion for the woman before him was taken aback as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and started to kiss him along his strong jaw line traveling downward. It was a pleasant surprise that he did not expect from Sarah. Something at the back of his mind was trying to get his attention, something wasn't right. His body over rode his mind as he was consumed by desire for more. Eyes shot open as he felt a sharp pain at the side of his neck where Sarah was kissing him.

Her teeth gently sank into his flesh quenching the hunger that screamed inside. The warm flow of his powerful blood filling her with pleasure and power.

Jareth tried to push away from the creature before him, as he knew that it was not his Sarah but something dark and powerful. Somehow without his knowledge they had moved from the doorway and were now in front of his throne. Trying to summon his own power to push the creature off of him he found that it would not come forth. For once in his long-lived life Jareth, the Goblin King felt fear.

Johathan leaned against the wall within the shadow's unseen as he watched the scene unfold before him. With arms crossed he watched with a darkening grin as he could sense the Goblin King's horror and surprise. He was proud of his Navea and loved watching her work her magic.

The wind was a siren as it whisked about the four as they kept their marked places. Anya was having to hold on to the wall for support as the power was sweeping throughout the room. She watched as Xander stood in his marked place at the triangle's point with concern but kept her place as she held on for dear life trying to watch the spell working its magic. 

Willow pushed back her red hair as it whisked into her face almost blinding her view. All she could see were Riley and Xander as Buffy was behind her. Taking in a deep breath she yelled out the last part of the incantation, "Echto labth tempto galogo! La vente labrinthia transporta!"

Blinding light swirled in streaks about them as if apart of the very wind that swept about them. The light grew with each passing second causing them all to close their eyes from the immense glare of light.

Sarah walked the halls of the castle as she tried to remember her way to the throne room. After that horrible dream she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She could not escape the sinking feeling within as her emotions were being wrenched and fluster in confusion. Could that vampire's words be true? Did she really feel that way?

Brows scrunched in confusion, Sarah continued to make her way down the empty halls, no longer paying attention to where she was heading. She shook her head, 'No, I won't believe it. I won't…Why am I getting so worked up over that dream. Because, you dimwit, most of what you've dreamt about lately has happened or warned you of things to come. No, I have to believe in myself. I have…" her thoughts were brought short by the scene before her as she entered a doorway.

Entering the doorway of the throne room her heart sank at the sight of herself with Jareth. So shocked by what she saw it took her a few moments to realize what was happening. Jareth seemed so limp in her arms as she was at his neck.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as she started forward.

Giles head shot up as he heard Sarah's scream. Immediately he was away from the desk making his way as quickly as his feet could carry him. It didn't take him long to reach the source of the scream and froze in the doorway as the scene transpired.

The imposter Sarah looked up from her feeding as she heard the pained cry of the real Sarah Williams. With a smile she licked her lips tasting the sweet blood that tainted them. Looking to Sarah with satisfaction she allowed the limp form of the Goblin King to fall to her feet.

Sarah shook with rage as she watched her one true love fall to the ground with a sickening thud. There sprawled out upon his throne lay Jareth unmoving, with that scene a flash of recognition hit her as she remembered her dream from not long ago, this very scene was being replayed except for that this time it was real. Shooting out her hand she watched with sick detachment as the imposter was thrown back hitting the opposite wall.

Sarah didn't bother to look around to make sure it was safe as she ran to the man that she loved. He looked so pale…lifeless she sank to her knees beside him taking his hands in hers. 'So cold, he's so cold. God, no don't do this to me. I can't lose him.' "Jareth, please I can't lose you."

Navea stood up from the floor transforming back to her original form as she watched Sarah weep over the Goblin Kings form. A cruel smile curling at her blood tainted lips as she looked over the scene with approval.

Jonathan was about to go to Navea when he saw that she was unharmed. Instead he started to approach the two victims taking the opportunity to take advantage of the current situation. He froze in mid stride as a blinding light, lit up the room.

Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Riley all blinked as the light died and they were now currently in a strange and unfamiliar room. Well, unfamiliar to all except Buffy. 

Willow immediately saw Giles standing at the doorway and recognized the look of horror written on his face. Turning she followed his gaze and gasped in shock at the sight of Sarah crying over what looked like a dead body. 

Buffy recognized the two vampires immediately and didn't hesitate in aiding her friend who didn't notice him edging closer to her. 

Jonathan turned towards the source of the light only to be greeted by one of the Slayers. With no time to react he took the punch that was dealt quickly dodging the next blow. Turning about he slammed his fist into the blonde's jaw making her stumble back.

Stumbling back Buffy quickly retained her balance as she turned about bringing forth a turn kick. Foot meeting chest she was slightly surprised as he grabbed hold. Before he could make good on his hold Buffy rounded bringing up her other foot, slamming it against the side of his face making him lose his hold. It didn't keep her from falling to the ground as her wait was tipped off balance.

Navea watched, enraged as the other Slayer dared to interfere in her plan and now was attacking her Sire. Her rage was transferred away from the Slayer towards some unknown man as he tried to fire something at her. Catching the arrow in hand only inches away from her chest she growled in aggravation as she sent her power forth.

Riley was only given time to flinch as an unseen force slammed against his chest sending him flying across the room and hitting hard against a wall. Blackness filled his vision as he lost consciousness as his head slammed against the cold stone wall.

Giles came out of his moment of shock as he watched Riley thrown across the room and slumping unconscious to the floor. Quickly he headed towards the unconscious man fearing the worst.

Willow and Xander had made their way towards Sarah as the fight ensued. Xander's attention was not on Sarah as he watch Riley being flung to the other end of the room. He visibly flinched thinking, 'Oh, that had to hurt!"

Willow placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder as she tried to see if she could get a pulse with her other hand from the unconscious man that lay helplessly in the throne. Sarah looked to Willow with tear filled eyes, praying that she had not come too late.

Willow smiled as she felt the faint thump of a pulse, "Sarah, he's not dead."

With those words Sarah leaned over Jareth taking his unconscious form in her arms hugging him to her. She almost broke down into more tears as she felt him stir under her with a moan. Pulling away she tried see if he was really alive, "Jareth?"

Jareth felt arms wrapped about him brining him out of the dark haze as consciousness started to return. He felt so weak but he needed to open his eyes, needed to make sure that the presence that he was feeling was really his Sarah. Opening his eyes as he heard her call his name he smiled faintly, "Sarah?"

"I thought I lost you. Are you alright?" Sarah tried to look over his wound but found that it was starting to heal. 

Jareth tried to look around the room as he heard the commotion but only being able to see Sarah's beautiful face and another woman with short red hair smiling down at him. "I'll be fine, just a bit drained." He laughed at his own words hearing the irony of his choice of phrasing but quickly held it back as it brought about a pain within his neck, his wounds not yet fully healed.

Navea glared at the young man that dared try and kill her as she made her way towards him. The side of her mouth twitched into an evil grin as she saw another man rush towards the unconscious one. She saw just who was going to get the impact of her seething rage. 

Xander looked away from Buffy towards the unconscious form, "Uh oh, this is not good!"

Looking down at the axe he was hugging to his chest he made a decision and moved forward to help his friends. Just as he swung up the axe aiming it towards the Elfin Vampire's throat his grasp was lost as his hands let go of the axe to try and pry his neck free from the vampire's grasp.

Navea thunderously looked to the boy as she rose him off of the floor with ease. The color within his face reddening as the flow of blood and air were cut off from circulation to his head and lungs. Navea humped, "You think you can destroy me little boy!" Just as she was about to harden her grip to crush the boy's neck she was forced to let go as she felt a sharp bolt of energy slammed into her.

Sarah, seeing that Jareth was all right, returned her attention towards the room. She instantly felt guilty as she saw someone she had yet met slumped unconscious on the floor, Giles hovering over him. Her guilty feeling turned to that to complete horror as she saw the Elfin Vampire holding one of her friends by his throat. His feet twitching in the air as he was struggling for air. Not sure how she was doing it she felt the familiar surge going through her hands as she shot some kind of bolt of energy towards the woman, who she now recognized as the one that had tried to kill her and invaded her dreams.

Xander dropped unceremoniously to the floor as his throat was released from its torment. On hands and knees he coughed taking in each breath with a wink of pain, as each breath was a stinging relief.

Navea stood from the floor once again looking to the source of her attack and smiled as she watched Sarah leaving her loves side coming towards her. 

Sarah quickly made her way towards the woman, "You'll pay for that, Bitch!"

Navea laughed, "Oh, I'm really scared! Do you really think you're a mach for me Sarah?"

Sarah stood with fist clenched power coursing through her body as anger towards the creature before her grew. She was visibly shaking at the amount of power she was holding back to throw at the evil being before her. Ready to release, her heart sank in fear as she found herself unable to move.

Smiling Navea placed her hands behind her back, "Something wrong?" she asked innocently. Coming closer her smile faded to that of pure hatred.

All that Sarah could manage to do was flinch, as her situation was growing worse by the minute. Inwardly she was struggling against the invisible force that was binding her.

Navea placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder squeezing just enough to cause her current pray to wink back in pain refusing to vocalize her pain. Navea leaned close to Sarah resting her chin defiantly on her shoulder her words whispering in her ear, "Have you had sweet dreams lately Sarah? Is the self-doubt tugging at you're consciousness? You know what I see. I see a scared little girl who is in way over her head."

Sarah shook uncontrollably as tears bordered her eyes, the words hitting so close to home.

Navea continued stroking Sarah's hair as she pulled away looking her fully in the eyes, "Poor thing! I've went and made you cry. I have just the thing for you my dear." She stroked the side of Sarah's cheek with the back of her other hand as she stopped stroking her hair and rested that hand on the back of her neck. "I can make it better. All you have to do is ask and I'll make all the pain go away."

Sarah's lips were trembling now, the horror of her situation shocking her to the core. She felt powerless, uselessly at the vampire's mercy. Time was running out as she noticed the vampires cruel smile mocking her. If she didn't break free soon it would be too late.

Jareth struggled to sit up as his strength was slowly starting to return. He barely acknowledged the young red head that was trying to help him sit up his eyes busily scanning for Sarah. His gaze swept over Buffy as she was currently occupied fighting with, who he could only assume to be Jonathan. His fist clenched in anger as he saw Sarah standing motionless as Navea was winding her web of magic about her, binding Sarah to her spot. 

Trying to get up he faltered, his limbs refusing to work for him. Anger rose within as he was forced to watch too week to help his love. 

Willow who was trying to help the Goblin King was torn between leaving him alone or going to her friend's aid. Her eyes were drawn to Sarah as she was standing unmoving in front of the Elfin Vampire that Buffy had told them about. 'What is she doing? Why isn't she fighting?' she thought franticly until she sensed what it was. 

Jareth glared at the red head as she tried to keep him from rising but his glare changed to that of question. The girl emanated magic, something that was rare for a mortal of her world. 

Willow was slightly stunned at the way the man that she was trying to help was looking at her. An idea came to form as she sensed the growing power that emanated from him. Taking his hand in hers, he looked back with an unspoken understanding, her power feeding his. 

Her breathing felt forced as she tried to break away from the vampire's gaze yet unable to move. Her mind was racing trying to find a way out, a way to free herself.

Navea looked away from Sarah for a moment as she saw that her love, Jonathan was faring quite well with the other Slayer. 'Soon,' she thought, 'We will be unstoppable. Sarah will soon be one of us and there will be no one able to stop us.' Attention drawn back to the helpless Slayer before her she smiled once again drawing herself back towards Sarah, her lips inches away from her ear, "I remember how you taste, sweet and innocent. You remember, don't you, the feeling of falling, fear, excitement. Now tell me that you did not like it at least a little, crave for that sweet embrace."

Sarah closed her eyes, the only movement she was allowed, as her words sank deep within her mind. It made her sick and yet a part of her craved for it, wanted it, just like she was saying. Fear rose as she felt Navea lightly trace her fingers along the side of her neck. Then something called her, a voice so familiar, a voice that blocked out the vampires.

"Sarah, you have the power use it. Fight her!"

Eyes opening she was able to move her head as she looked to the vampire before her. Navea's eyes met with Sarah's locked unable to look away. In all outward appearance it looked as though they were having a staring contest but unknown to any onlooker they were having a mental battle.

Navea felt her hold over the Slayer dwindling and dwindling fast. The power she gained from the Goblin King was starting to lose its potency as she struggled to keep hold. 

Jonathan had Buffy lifted off of the floor in the air as he brought her down against his knee as if breaking a twig in half. Buffy flared about trying to free her self from his hold until she felt her back hitting his knee. She winked in pain rolling off of his knee she struggled to get back to her feet. This vampire that she was fighting was stronger and more skilled than others that she had fought before. Buffy collapsed, the pain shooting through her backside up through her arms.

Seeing her open, defenseless, he kicked her side sending her over halfway across the room like a football. His smile twitched at the corner of his mouth with approval, he had heard a lot about this Slayer and was taking immense joy in inflicting pain on this one. She had caused a lot of problems for the forces of evil and the sooner she was disposed of the better. 

Rolling on her back, Buffy let out a quite moan as she tried to regain her strength. He was coming closer and she needed to get an advantage.

Leaning over the Slayer he grabbed her by the throat bringing her off of the floor. Buffy's hands shot up to his as she tried to pry herself free but his grip continued to tighten unmoving. Her eyes bore into his, she needed to get herself free from his grip. The lack of air was making it all the more difficult. 

Jonathan tilted his head to the side, "You're a disappointment." With that he tightened his grip ready to snap her neck, "Pity!"

Slamming her arm up against his she kicked at his face causing him to drop her. Not allowing time to react from the pain of her attack as she landed on her feet turning into a turn kick, foot connecting with chest.

As the hard blow hit his face and arm Jonathan was forced to let go, he was slightly surprised, he had thought that she was through. Recovering quickly as she kicked him to the chest he did a little more damage as he grabbed hold of one of her arms cruelly twisting it back causing bone to crack.

The instant she felt her arm snap she knew it was broken. With the one arm out of commission she was going to have to bring this fight to an end and end it soon. Her body was tiring and he seemed little effected by his own efforts of killing her. Using her good arm she slammed her elbow into his throat causing him to fall back. She was weaponless and needed a stake she needed one bad. 

Jonathan stumbled back as his windpipe was crushed from the Slayer's blow. Though not needing to breathe the pain was overwhelming, distracting him just long enough to allow Buffy an opening of attack. 

Sarah gritted her teeth as she struggled against Navea's power. The binding broken she was able to grab hold of Navea's wrist wrenching them away from her shoulders as she pushed her back. "NO."

Navea stumbled back weakened, feeling her binding being snapped in two. It was agonizing, now she was the one in pain. She couldn't believe it Sarah was about to break under her control she was hers. Navea, stumbled back as Sarah continued forward, she was not actually prepared for a physical confrontation. 

Sarah was all too prepared to kick that vampires ass, tilting her head almost exactly like Navea had done not too long ago to her, Sarah's eyes gleamed with cruelty. "What, scared?" Sarah asked in mocking innocence. 

Navea stumbled back as she tried to stall for time to re-gather her power. Fear flashed within her eyes but she quickly hid it, "Sarah, don't fight your destiny. You're meant for great things. Become one of us free yourself of the burdens of your mortal world."

She mockingly laughed out right at that, "Become one of you, I despise you. You should not have gone after Jareth. Big mistake…" just as she finished she went into action no longer caring for any more chitchat. 

Navea pushed away Sarah's punch only to have opened palm slammed into her nose with Sarah's other hand. The blow knocked her back against the wall. Ducking just as Sarah foot was about to slam into her, she grabbed the Slayer by the arm and slammed her face first into the wall beside her, her strength was returning.

Sarah's head reeled as her face was slammed into the stone wall. The pounding of her head became unnoticed as she felt a sharp piercing pain slamming into her back.

Cackling cruelly at the now slumped form of Sarah, "What, I thought you were capable of more than this little display. Stupid bitch, you could have had this world!" Tilting her head slightly she let out a exasperated sigh, "Since you wont join us I guess I'll just have to kill you." Grabbing a handful of the brunet's hair she dragged Sarah up to her knees.

Sarah reached back desperately trying to free her hair from the vampire's grasp. His voice ringing through her mind, 'Use the power within you. You know how. DO IT!'

Jareth was starting to feel his power returning with the help of the red head beside him. No longer needing her help he stood on his own as he tried to summon one of his crystals. He cursed inwardly as he was unable to do so.

Willow let go of the man she was trying to help as her attention was drawn away from Sarah and back to Buffy as she was fighting the other vampire. She immediately could sense that he was ancient and powerful and wished that she could help her friend somehow as she looked like she was about to get her neck broken. She let go of her held breath as she watched Buffy release herself from his grasp. 

Looking back towards Sarah she felt immediately worried for her as she saw Navea holding her by her hair. She looked to the man beside her, who she noticed that his power was growing as he tried to do something.

Jareth watched with a sinking feeling within his chest as he saw Navea quickly recovering from Sarah's attack and had slammed her against the wall and now had her held by her long dark brown hair. He mentally reached out to her, being the only thing that he was capable of doing in his weakened condition. He just hoped that it would be enough.

Willow glanced back towards Buffy and noticed that she was without the means to destroying the vampire. Looking down at her stake she knew what to do. Looking down at the stake she held it within her open palm and concentrated, it lifted from her hands with ease.

Buffy didn't hesitate as she hit him blow after blow, not daring to stop to allow him any time for recuperation. Though he faltered back with every hit she still had yet to see anything that she could make as an effective weapon to dust the thing. 

Quickly grabbing hold of her leg before she could ram it into his chest he threw down the Slayer. Straddling her between his legs he pinned her arms down over her head. Licking his own blood from his apparent nosebleed he quickly leaned forward to take her blood from her body. 

Buffy tried to free her arms but was pinned helplessly underneath the vampire she quickly brought her legs up, just before he could bit her, throwing him successfully off of her. They both rolled up from the floor at the same time.

Lunging forward once again he suddenly was brought to a grinding halt. Looking down at the sharp pain in his chest he only had seconds to realize what it was before he disintegrated from existence.

Holding her by her hair she forced the Slayer off of her knees pulling her towards her when she felt a jolt within. Glancing over her shoulder she recoiled as she watched her love turn to dust, "NO!" she screamed out in horror.

Taking advantage of Navea's distraction Sarah grabbed her by the wrist twisting it as she freed her hair from Navea's grasp. 

Navea turned back as she felt the bones in her wrist break, stumbling back she fell too the floor at Sarah's feet. Her dress a crumpled mass as she glared up at Sarah with blood tears seeping from her eyes. Just as Sarah was about to continue her attack the vampire disappeared causing her foot to contact hard with the stone floor.

Sarah cursed, "Damn it!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 20-Epilogue

Hey it's finally here the conclusion to A New Path. I'd like to thank all that have commented on this story and hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. After you read this please let me know whether or not you think that there should be a sequel. If I get enough good reviews count on there being a sequel to follow. Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all of its characters and Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all its characters do not belong to me. The characters of Navea however do. Please for your reading enjoyment the conclusion to A New Path.

A New Path

Chapter 20:

Her dark red hair cascaded over her bare pale shoulders as her crumbled form sat in a trembling heap. Tears of blood flowed from her eyes as she let the grief of the loss of her love, her creator, take its toll. The dark and dank walls echoing her grief as she openly sobbed. Slowly lifting her self off of the ground Navea forced her tears to stop as she glared about the room with intense green eyes. Grief was replaced with that of anger as she wiped away the blood on her tear stricken face.

She looked about the room with a sickening detachment as she took in her familiar surroundings. Ever since her creation as the Elfin Vampire that she was, this had been her home. Her eyes stopped focussing on their bed where they shared her most cherished of memories. Taunting and pleasing each other with a euphoria of pleasure and pain. 

Slowly and painfully she walked forward stopping at the beds edge her fingers lightly tracing the silken sheets. Roughly she grabbed at the sheet tearing them to shreds as she cried out in rage. Collapsing on the floor in front of the bed she took in what she had done sitting back on her knees. Looking to her now open hands she watched as the shreds of material that was once the bed sheet of their bed fell smoothly from her hands like falling water. 

"I will make you pay for this. I won't stop until they're all dead at my feet. They killed my Sire, my love. Jonathan, you will not have died in vain. I swear it."

Standing she took one last look at the room before she made her way to gather her forces. She would make them pay all of them. No one will be safe from her wrath, no one.

Buffy looked slightly lost as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She had been fighting that vampire when all of the sudden he had been impaled by a wooden stake, dusting him. Slowly rising from the floor her eyes focused on Giles leaning over her unconscious boyfriend. She limped as quickly as she could to her boyfriend swearing that he had better be all right. She vaguely noticed Willow standing beside the Goblin King, Sarah at one corner of the room, and Xander on the other side of Riley.

His head felt like a mountain had fallen on it, as he tried to open his eyes only to quickly shut them again the dim light making his head hurt even worse.

Giles helped Riley to sit up as he tried to see how badly he had been injured. As he felt the back of Riley's head for the bump he knew he would find he pulled his hand away feeling a wet sticky substance he knew to be blood.

Riley grimaced as he felt the back of his head erupt into yet more pain as Giles touched it. "Owe, do you mind?" he hissed as he pulled away from the man's touch.

"Sorry, you'll probably need stitches."

Riley looked to Giles through slighted eyes, "Thanks for the prognosis." Opening his eyes a little more he slowly looked over the room but his view was suddenly obscured. 

Buffy knelt down in front of Riley, touching his cheek with her good hand she looked intently into his eyes, "You alright?"

Riley smiled as Buffy's face came into view, she was so beautiful, "I'll live…" Looking down he noticed that she wasn't using her other arm, "Your arm?"

Shrugging her good shoulder she smiled, "I'll live. Come on we need to bandage up that hard head of yours." Helping him to stand she looked to Xander noticing the purple and black bruises starting to form on his throat, "You okay?"

Xander faintly smiled as he softly answered with a horse voice, "Yeah, just a slightly crushed neck, nothing to worry about."

Buffy was about to say something more when Willow came up, "Hey, everybody okay?"

Giles smiled reassuringly to the young red head, "Yes, partially thanks to you. That was impressive what you did back there."

Willow blushed, "Oh, it was nothing," she answered sheepishly.

Buffy looked slightly puzzled, "What are you two talking about?"

"I uh, dusted that vampire you were fighting. Not that I didn't think you could do it and all, it's just I had that stake and you looked like you needed…"

Buffy stopped Willow before she could continue to ramble on, smiling widely, "Thanks Willow."

As the Scooby gang conversed Sarah ran to Jareth diving into his open arms as she buried her head into his chest. Jareth's arms tightened comfortingly about her as he breathed in heavily taking in her presence relieved that she was all right.

Sarah pulled away lightly punching him in the chest, "I thought you were dead."

Jareth looked to her with mock hurt, "Sorry to disappoint you."

She rolled her eyes at his display and pulled herself to him once again, "Don't ever do that to me again."

Jareth smiled against her soft hair, "Promise…" God, how he loved the smell of her, he wondered how he could have ever fallen for Navea's ploy. He would never fall for that illusion again. Seeing the group of Sarah's friends staring at them he cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled himself away.

For a moment Sarah looked hurt as he pulled away but as she saw her friends standing on the other end of the room she, along with Jareth, made their way towards them. Looking to each of them she noticed Xander's bruised neck, a young man she had not met being supported by an injured Buffy. Worriedly she met the group and was a little relieved to see that Giles and Willow were unharmed.

Jareth was the first to speak when they reached them, "Well, I see that you found a way to open a doorway to my world and that you've successfully extinguished Jonathan Novay not to mention injuring yourselves in the process."

Sarah ignored the Goblin King's lack of thanks, "Sorry about the reception. You guys all right?"

Buffy smiled to Sarah, thankful that she seemed okay, "We'll recover. What happened to that other vampire?"

Sarah's eyes hardened her voice reflecting her eyes, "She got away."

Giles cut in, "Well, at least we were able to get rid of one of them. I say, he wasn't as much of a challenge as I thought he would be."

Buffy looked hard to Giles, "Like that was easy!"

Giles expression reddened with embarrassment, "No, no it wasn't…Sorry."

Riley was starting to tire of standing around conversing when his head felt like it was about to explode, "Uh, not to be rude or anything but can't we discuss this later."

Buffy looked to Giles speaking to him in an hushed tone, "He didn't do anything to harm you while I was gone did he?"

Jareth glared at the blond Slayer and answered the question for Giles, "As you can see he is perfectly fine. For the meantime, you all are welcome to stay here within my castle." Allowing no time for any to argue he materialized one of his crystals tossing it up above them he looked to Sarah as they disappeared. "I believe that we have some training to begin."

Crossing her arms she glared at the Goblin King, "You know, you could at least try to be nice to my friends. They did after all help."

"Sarah," he warned only to be met with that stubbornly angry expression that let him know that she was not going to let go of the issue. She was so beautiful when angry. Instead of saying anything more he pulled her to him taking in the sweet taste of her lips.

Her anger forgotten she lost herself in his arms moaning slightly against his lips as he ignited a fire deep within. Her hands snaked through his soft blond hair as her body leaned against his for support, her legs feeling weak from her growing desire.

Jareth smiled against her lips enjoying his effect on her, she seemed to always melt with his touch. She would do almost anything for him as he would do the same for her. Slowly and skillfully he moved his lips across her jaw line making his way down her neck across her collarbone. He could now feel her shivering underneath him all of her defenses down, vulnerable to his touch. Self-control he needed to use his self-control. Moving back to her lips he tasted her once more before reluctantly pulling away. If he did not stop now he would not be able to stop at all. 

Sarah felt incomplete as he pulled away. It was almost a physical pain to be so far away, though they were only inches apart. Her eyes locked in his she wanted so much to pull him to her once again. She had almost lost him and now more than ever she wanted just to be with him, to feel his presence, his touch. Sarah wanted more than anything to lean into his arms and allow him to take her away from everything, just him and her together alone. Instead, one hand leaned against his chest as the other rested on his shoulder.

Taking both her hands from his shoulder and chest he clasped them together bringing them to his lips, "That wasn't exactly the training I had in mind but I'll be willing to when you're ready."

Sarah's face flushed crimson, "I…you…you were. You're the one that kissed me remember." 

Smiling at her response he held out his arm for her waiting for her to take his silent invitation. Too tired to argue let alone think up some kind of spiffy retort she silently slid her arm through his. Magic surrounded them and they were suddenly back within the gardens where they had started that morning. 

Sarah suddenly felt tired, drained from the events of the long day. Breaking away from Jareth's arms she sat down on the wooden red oak bench that stood a few feet from where they were standing. "Jareth, can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Sarah, we need to begin your training now. You were barely able to fight off Navea's power over you and that was when I had helped you."

Sarah sighed at his words, 'Why was life being so difficult lately?' Looking up to the large moon in the star light sky she silently wished that this would just be over with.

Jareth could see that she was tired but she needed to learn how to control and summon her powers. Uncontrolled or unrecognized power was a dangerous thing especially with what she was going to have to face. Sitting down beside her he took one of her soft hands into his, "I know you're tired but this is something you can't put off any longer. We'll start with a few mental exercises and then try to tap into that power that lies within you."

Smiling weakly she looked away from the large moon meting Jareth's gaze, "Okay, lets get started."

Pacing the room like a caged tiger Buffy rubbed at her arm that only moments ago was broken but now was healed. Whether or not it was the Goblin Kings doing was still a question that she knew the answer to but didn't want to admit it. He was a rude, arrogant, self-conniving stuck up jerk that she was itching to beat the crap out of. His action of a moments ago, being the only thing keeping her from fulfilling that impulse. That and the fact that Sarah was in love with the creep, why she would never know.

Riley sat on the large bed silently watching his girlfriend pacing about the room silently brooding. Smile tugging at his lips he finally broke the silence, "Do you want to talk about it or are you going to walk a hole into the floor with your pacing?"

Buffy stopped to glare at her boyfriend making him hold up his hands in mock surrender. She smiled making her way towards him taking his hands in hers, "Sorry, it's just that we come here, save his and Sarah's life and he doesn't even thanks us. Just, oh looky at what you did now away with you!"

Riley smiled bringing her hands up and lightly kissing them, "He did heal our wounds, maybe that was his way of saying thanks."

Sighing heavily she rolled her eyes upward, "Yeah well he still could at least given us time to argue before abruptly sending us here. I wonder where the others are?"

Just as the question left her lips she heard a soft knock at the door. Looking to Riley for a moment she walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing before the door, were the rest of her group, Willow, Xander, and Giles.

Opening the door further she allowed them to enter and proceeded to shut the door after everyone passed through, "Hey guys, come on in."

Willow rubbed her hands together in excitement, "I love this place! It's a real castle and the rooms are totally cool!"

Buffy smiled to her best friend, "Glad someone's enjoying our little stay."

Willow continued, "Oh come on Buffy! We're in the Underground, a place where fairytales are real and magic thrives! Can't you feel the magic in the air? It's like living a dream come true."

Xander broke in, "Willow, when we first got here we were attacked. Don't tell us that that's apart of your dream."

Her happy state of euphoria was dimmed as she took in his words, "No, but…that's just because our timing was bad."

Giles sat on a chair that sat close to the door leaning back tiredly, "Are you two through? Yes, then could you possibly tell me what you're doing here and how you got here?"

Buffy sat beside Riley on the bed, "Well, we came because we thought that you and Sarah were in danger. Which by the way was true by what we were greeted with when we did come. Coming just in time."

Before Giles could continue Willow added in, "We found a crossing spell and I added a few phrases!"

The Slayer continued, "Anyway, like I was just going to leave you here alone with that Goblin King."

Removing his glasses he rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ease some of the tension, "Buffy, I know this is hard for you to believe but the Goblin King is not the enemy."

Her mouth fell open at that, "How can you say that? He practically threatened us and then just sends me back to Sunnydale like a return item at a Wal-Mart. He's bossy and didn't even bother to thank us after we saved him." Giles was about to say something but Buffy continued as she lifted herself off of the bed and began to pace once again, "If it wasn't for the fact that Sarah was in love with that jerk I would have kicked his ass by now."

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for someone to break the silence. Loudly clearing his throat Giles put his eyeglasses back on, "Are you through?"

Buffy stopped hand on hip, "Yeah."

"Good. Buffy he might not be one of the greatest beings in the world but he is helping us as we are helping him. He as of yet has done nothing to harm us."

Dropping her hand away from her hip and shifting her wait to the side, Buffy couldn't believe her ears, "I can't believe that you're defending him."

Riley, Willow, and Xander were now all siting on the large bed watching the argument between Buffy and Giles continue.

Sighing Giles continued, "It may be true that his methods are a bit questionable to us but this is not our world. The beings within this place live by different rules than we do and I'm sure that his requiring our help isn't easy for him. What I've heard about this Goblin King, he's not one to admit in needing help." Rising from his seat he headed towards the door, "Now, I know that I am tired, so I will leave you to do what ever it is that you feel the need to do, while I go to sleep. I suggest that the rest of you do the same. Good night." With that said he left the room closing the door behind him with a loud click.

"Wow," Willow said a few minutes after he had left, "talk about speech."

Buffy silently stared at the door when she was brought out of her shock by Riley's arms wrapping about her waist. He leaned his head down on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Buffy leaned back into his warm embrace, "Yeah, he's just never acted that way towards me before. I think there's more going on than we know."

Giles closed the door behind him sighing deeply, 'Wasn't I just a little bit harsh with her. She has every right in not trusting the Goblin King. She didn't see what I did between him and Sarah.' Lying back in the large bed of his appointed room he stared blankly up towards the ceiling, not really seeing it. His quiet moment of self-reflection was brought about to an end as he heard someone knock on his door. Rising from the bed he made his way to the door wondering who it could be.

As the door opened Buffy stood at the door with both hands held behind her back, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Giles answered motioning for her to enter.

Buffy slowly walked in taking in the room, it looked almost identical to the one that she and Riley found themselves in. Turning to face Giles she looked to him with concern, "What was with that speech, is there something going on that I don't know about? I thought that we were on the same side."

He should have known that she wouldn't have let the conversation end where he had left off. "Buffy, there was a good reason why he sent you back…" he rose his hand to stop her before she could reply the words that were about to come out of her opened mouth. "I know that he could have at least given you the reason before doing so… While you were gone things had been getting pretty bad in Sunnydale, it needed its Slayer and he knew it."

Buffy waited for more but he remained silent, "So your saying that he wasn't just thinking about himself trying to rid himself of having me stand up to him." Giles remained silent, "OK, I give. What happened while I was gone to make you change your mind about that jerk?"

"His kingdom is in great danger and it won't stop here either. The sleeping evils could possibly step over from this world to ours. We need his help and support. I have yet to find anything to stop this occurrence from happening." Giles moved over to the bed sitting on its edge. "It seems that Sarah is our only hope in this. All of what I've found out seems to point to that conclusion. She needs our support and Jareth's more than any."

Buffy sat beside him, "Okay, wow you found all this out while I was away huh! That's a lot for Sarah alone to carry and I thought just being the Slayer was hard. I'll tell you what I won't question his highnesses trust but don't ask me to trust him too much. He is still the Goblin King, remember he turns helpless babies into goblins and if he tries that while I'm here don't ask me to look the other way cause I wont."

Giles smiled to Buffy in return, "I don't think that we'll have to worry about that happening, not with Sarah around. I don't think that she would let him get away with it either if he did try."

Buffy sighed, "Know what? I don't envy her. Not only is she a slayer but now she's the protector of right within the Underground and not to mention totally and completely in love with Jareth. She is definitely going to have her hands full." With that said she bid Giles goodnight as she headed back to her room and her Riley. She might not care for being in this place but there were evils to vanquish and she needed some R&R. 

Chapter 21:

The mental exercises did not take her long to learn as she stood focusing on the task at hand. A task that she seemed to be having a bit of difficulty with. She could feel Jareth's presence just behind her making her all the more nervous. She almost jumped out of her own skin as his voice pierced the silence.

His voice was not loud but spoken with such intensity that she inwardly flinched, "Sarah, you're not concentrating."

Turning away from what she was focussing on she glared to him feeling frustrated with her lack of progress, "Well, its kind of hard to concentrate when your standing right behind me!" she nearly growled.

Jareth met her gaze holding back the amused grin that was just itching to surface, "Use the mental exercises you learned only moments ago, you are capable."

Sarah glared at him once more for good measure before returning her attention to the large black marble fountain before her. He wanted her to make the water flow backwards and upwards instead of flowing forwards and downwards. It felt as if she were trying the impossible. She had to basically unlearn all that she knew of to be possible and learn what she thought to be the impossible. Her, always believing in magic and actually having lived through the impossible, made it not as hard as one would imagine that it would be. 

Her believing in doing what most considered the impossible was not her problem. The problem, which Jareth was totally aware of, was the fact that he was the source of her distraction from her needed concentration. She had to learn to block out distraction if she were to learn how to accurately use and control her power. The situation, in which she would be subjugated too, would be full of distractions. The most important thing that she needed to learn at this moment was to be able to concentrate past that obstacle. 

Nervously she bit at the bottom of her lip as she tried to concentrate on the fountain before her, her mind constantly drifting to the man behind her. Oh, how she wanted to continue where they had left off before coming back to this garden, the touch of his lips against hers still humming invisibly on her lips. She almost reached up to touch them but stopped herself before doing so.

Closing her eyes she pushed away that desire as she thought about those that were depending on her. She could see the faces of all of her friends, old and new, reminding herself that they were counting on her. Opening her eyes once again she looked to the water that was flowing smoothly from the black marble fountain. Watched as the water flowed smoothly over the colorful pebbles, each stone in unique yet colorful earth tones. The sound of the water filling her ears as it flowed; it was so soothing and calming. She pictured the scene before her in her mind feeling the flow of water cascading downward. Breathing deeply inward she imagined the water flowing the opposite direction feeling its upward descent then willed it to be. 

Jareth quietly watched as he sensed her concentration, he could feel the power within herself growing, the magic that surrounded them building around her and the fountain. He smiled knowingly as he watched the water shifting in its flow.

Sarah could feel the power coursing through her like water, reflecting the scene before her. The water now flowed in the direction in which she willed it to flow, the water slowly moving upward back to its source until the fountain became completely dry. Slowly letting her will fade from the waters' flow it slowly returned to its original flow filling the fountain once again. She slumped back slightly as exhaustion suddenly hit her only to be drawn into the arms of the Goblin King.

Wrapping his arms about her he gently kissed the side of her neck whispering in her ear, "I think that's enough for tonight. I'm very proud of you."

Sarah smiled leaning back into his warm embrace eyes closing as sleepiness found its way to her eyes. She didn't even try to argue as he lifted her from the ground carrying her in his arms. Her head leaning onto his shoulder, "Thanks, I'm so tired."

Drawing his magic about them he transported them to his bedchambers as he whispered to her, his lips brushing against her brow, "Sleep, you've had a long day."

She was in deep slumber as he lay her gently onto the bed her head sinking back into the soft silken pillows. Jareth laid beside her, watching her as she slept. Sarah turned to her side burying her head against his chest her hands tucked underneath the side of her face. 

Smiling at the sight before him he gently pulled back her long brown hair allowing him to look fully upon her face. He could spend the rest of eternity just taking in the sight that lay snuggled up against him. Finally, after all the years that he had spent alone and unhappy, he had found the one and only thing that would bring him the happiness that he felt when he was with her. Laying his head over hers he kissed the top of her head as he whispered against her hair, "I'll move the stars for you."

Staring at the ceiling as she had just awakened, Willow stretched out feeling the soft white silken sheets rub against her waking form. A smile spread about her face as she remembered where exactly she was. She was in the Underground staying in the Goblin King's castle. She could barely believe what she had done that night. It just came so naturally to her on what she had needed to do to help the Goblin King. The magic was so thick in the air here it was unlike anyplace she had ever experienced. Willow just wished that she could explore this new place but they were not here for sightseeing.

Door slowly creaking open, a small female goblin made her way into the room. She snickered to herself as she watched the red headed human girl staring away from her, she had obviously not heard her enter. This was indeed going to be fun. Carrying the tray of breakfast she made her way to the bed sitting the tray down on it as she cleared her throat.

Turning towards the strange sound coming from the other side of the bed Willow almost screamed, as she was startled out of her wits. Falling off of the bed she pulled herself up from the floor looking cautiously over the bed at the goblin woman. 

Agnes snorted in distaste, "That's a way to treat someone who's just tryin to feed ya!"

Willow ran her fingers through her disheveled hair blushing crimson, "Uh, sorry! You just surprised me." Willow eyed the goblin, taller than any that she had imagined a goblin would be she was dressed in what looked to be servants clothing. 

Her squinty gray eyes regarded Willow hotly as she made her way past the bed and continued on into an adjoining room. She yelled back, "His majesty wishes that I sees to ya and all. Don't know why he'd care." Poking her head out of the door of the adjoining room Agnes eyed the girl, "Don't just sit there gawking, eats whiles I prepare your bath!" 

Willow closed her opened mouth looking over at the food that had been brought. It looked like any normal breakfast with eggs, bacon, fruit, and some kind of red juice. She faintly heard the goblin yelling back to her from the other room. 

"Mortals staying in the castle, next thing he'll be doin is marrying one of ya's."

Taking a sip of the juice she smiled as the familiar taste of raspberry consumed her taste buds. Her stomach growled as the juice awakened its hunger. Eating the food without any hesitation she took a piece of bacon as she stood from the bed slowly walking around the room. The stone floor was cold to her feet but she didn't mind, as her eyes were drawn to the elegant tapestries of knights and ladies, Unicorns and other magical creatures she could not identify. Finishing the piece of bacon she ran her fingers over the soft smooth material of the few sitting chairs that sat quaintly in front of a lit fireplace. 'Funny, I don't remember a fire going,' she thought to herself.

Finish preparing the bath Agnes returned to the bedroom and approached the young red head, "The baths ready and waitin, If's ya need anythin just ask for Agnes. I've gots to go tend to the others."

Willow watched the goblin woman servant mumbling as she made her way to the door. "Thank you," she called after Agnes but Agnes just continued her mumbling.

"Havin to tend to mortal's, sheesh…"

Shrugging her shoulders, Willow made her way to the bathroom ready for a bath and a change of clothes.

Sarah stirred in her sleep as she fought the knowledge that she needed to get out of bed. It was just so comfortable underneath the sheets snuggling against…That woke her up quick.

Jareth smiled to a shocked Sarah, "Good morning, I see that you slept well."

Sarah pulled the sheet up more securely under her chin glancing down to see that she was in a white nightgown. Her eyes widened, "Jareth, you didn't?"

Jareth laughed at her inquiry as he gently touched the side of her cheek with the back of his hand, "Why Sarah, still so bashful?"

Pulling the sheets up over her head she felt herself flush with embarrassment, "You did!" She couldn't believe that he had changed her cloths for her. How much did he see? She squealed as the sheets were pulled off of her.

Looking down to her with a mischievous spark in his eyes he leaned forward kissing the tip of her nose answering her mental query, "No, I did not see anything. I used my magic but…" he trailed off as he touched his lips to hers kissing her fully on the lips. He could feel her tense and then slowly melt at his touch. Making his way to her ear he nibbled at her earlobe, "I plan on seeing plenty in the near future."

Sarah pushed away at his form, shocked and excited by his promise, "Oh, you are so bad!"

Jareth's thin lips curved up into a seductive grin, "That's the idea." He leaned forward yet again kissing her once more.

Sarah giggled against his soft lips as she snaked her hands around his neck to bring him even closer. The fire inside intensifying as they continued kissing one another. Feeling his lips trailing from her lips downward she sighed just before whispering, "I think I like this side of you." She pulled him up to her lips missing the feel of them there.

Jareth was all to willing to oblige, his fingers running through her soft brown hair as his other hand moved slowly over her lightly dressed form. 

Sarah arched up as his hand swept up over her breast sending a wave of something she had felt only when with him. Shakily she broke away from his kiss looking into his mismatched eyes, "Jareth…"

He smiled knowingly leaning forward to kiss her once more, "There's a hot bath waiting for you in the other room. I have to go and see about our other guest."

As Jareth disappeared from the room Sarah lay back down touching her fingers to her lips with a smile. She wanted so much to be with him but she had sworn to herself a long time ago that she would wait until her wedding night. Though with how he's been acting around her lately she wondered if she could make it that far. Shaking those thoughts aside she made her way to the other room where a hot bath wait for her.

Looking intently out of the window of her appointed room Willow wished that she could go out to explore its wonders. Looking down at her new apparel she was slightly disappointed that she could not wear any of the elegant dresses that hung in the closet of her room. They were so beautiful but they were going to be fighting some vampires and who knows what else so she decided on the most suitable outfit. A pair of fitting brown pants with a short sleeve dark green blouse that met the top of her pants. Her red hair fell about her face resting lightly just above her shoulders in its usual style. 

Appearing behind the young red head, Jareth studied her small form as she was intently gazing out of the room's window. She was indeed mortal but she held a power within, probably more than she was aware of. It was something rare for someone of her world but not totally unheard of. He noticed that she was wearing one of the most suitable cloths that he had provided for the young woman. "Lovely isn't it"

Willow almost fell out of the window, as she was startled for the second time that morning. Turning she wasn't totally surprised to see the Goblin King being the source of the striking voice. After what had happened that night it was a wonder that he had waited this long to confront her. He was mesmerizing his demeanor oozing magic and his eyes they were the most strange and intriguing aspects of his appearance. "Ye…yes."

Jareth stepped forward causing her to step back her back hitting the windows edge, "What are you?"

A tinge of fear raced through her as she was cornered against the windowsill his face holding intensity that made her gulp in nervousness. She was a bit taken back by his inquiry, "What…what do you mean?" she asked in return.

"Not many mortals from your world have the abilities that you had shown last night. Now, what are you?" he did not like repeating himself.

"A witch," she was starting to fear that he was going to push her over the edge he was so close. His eyes commanding and powerful, it was more power than she was use to witnessing.

Backing away from the red head his expression softened, "I see. What is your name young witch?"

"Willow," she answered her fear starting to disappear.

"Well, Willow I am grateful for your assistance last night." He had heard about witches within her world, they had been frowned upon and thought of as evil. It was obvious that the young witch before him held nothing close within herself that even hinted to such a description. Her very essence glowed with light and goodness that was rare for any being.

She wasn't sure what exactly to say one moment he's practically on top of her threateningly and the next he was being decent. Not that she was complaining, "It was nothing. Just wanted to help and all."

Jareth looked to her quizzically before summoning one of his crystals, "Nothing, I would beg to differ. Here take this."

Willow caught the crystal as it was tossed to her feeling its smooth surface within her hands. She smiled taken in by the simple yet mesmerizing object, "What is it?"

He looked down to her observing how she was holding the crystal, "A crystal nothing more but if you turn it a certain way it will show you your dreams."

Her breath caught in her throat as it felt warm against her hands and she could see a small amount of light starting to glow from within. She smiled liking the idea of being able to see her dreams before she could try to look more closely to see just what those dreams were she stopped as Jareth drew her attention back to him.

"A gift for last night. When this is over not only will this crystal show you your dreams it will also allow you passage into my kingdom."

Willow was about to thank him when he continued, "But it will work only for you, no one other than you must know about its power. I trust that you can keep this a secret between us?"

Blinking a few times she wasn't sure if she could, she told Buffy everything and she disliked keeping secrets but the promise of what it would do for her was too enticing to pass up. Smiling she had made her decision, "Okay, I promise."

Stepping back once more he faded from the room leaving her alone with her gift. Looking away from the crystal she looked around the room for something to place the present in but was jerked back from her search as she felt the object in her hand warming once more. The crystal started glowing once again; the walls of the crystal seemed to fade as it sank within her hand. Her hand tingled from the magic of the now absorbed crystal. Dropping her hands to the side she was a little disappointed. Pulling her hand up from her side she closely looked over her now empty palm. An idea came to mind and she concentrated on the shape of the missing crystal willing it to reappear. Her hand glowed, crystal reappearing in the palm of her hand, "Neat!" Willing the crystal to go away it did just that disappearing once again, "Oh, this is way cool."

Chapter 22:

Revenge and anger filled her black and soulless heart as she looked at the vampires that had not long ago followed her Sire. 'They dare oppose me' she fumed inwardly summoning forth her power. Wind began to rise as her hair flared about her form like a raging flame, the tunnel walls that surrounded them beginning to shake. 

The vampires that stood before her looked worriedly about them, as it appeared as if Navea was about to bring the walls tumbling down upon them. They instinctively ducked as the ceiling began to fall about them and as soon as it had began it abruptly stopped.

Navea smiled darkly as the vampires now coward before her, "Now, do you still wish to disobey me?"

None of the vampires before her spoke as they now stood before her speechlessly. She looked about the room pleased with the silence, "Good…Now I have found a secret entrance leading into the castle of the Goblin King that leads directly to his ancient library. Anyone interested in causing a little mischief and hopefully bloodshed."

The vampires grinned with fangs drawn as their interest was peeked with the promise of spilling some blood. It might not be so bad working for this vampire after all. Jonathan never did let them have any fun.

Giles sat at the desk that he had been sitting at the past couple of days as he watched the others gathered about within the room. Riley sat contently in a chair located not to far from Giles while Buffy paced the room. Willow sat on the other side of Giles deep in thought not really paying much attention to Buffy's pacing. They were all waiting for Sarah and The Goblin King to show and had been waiting for the past twenty minutes. 

Buffy growled, "Where are they? It's been almost an hour since we were summoned to be here." She emphasized summoned with some bit of distaste.

Xander, who had been leaning up against the far wall smiled, "I'm sure they'll be here soon." Buffy just looked to him with a sideways glance.

Shaking herself out of her own thoughts Willow brightened, "It hasn't been that long. They might have gotten…I don't know, sidetracked."

Buffy made her way towards Riley casually sitting on his lap, "Personally I don't see what she sees in that guy. I don't think he's all that good looking and God knows he's all lacking in the charm department."

Willow grinned, "I don't know he is kind a gorgeous and all. Not to mention mysterious and…" she stopped as she noticed all eyes on her. "Well in an all magical kind of way!" she added sheepishly.

The gardens were a comfort to her senses as she walked slowly down the garden path. Breathing in deeply she took in the strong comforting fragrances carried by the soft cool breeze. It was quite beautiful surrounded by short green grass, flowers, shrubbery, and an occasional tree that provided a bit of shade. 

Sarah's mind was focussed on the past as the past few weeks ran over in her thoughts. In the past two weeks she had recognized her love for the Goblin King, found out that she was a Slayer, found out that she had some kind of destiny within the Underground and that it was her real home.

'Home,' she thought with a bit of a frown, 'Have I ever really had one? My mother abandoned me for her career and my father barely looked at, let alone spoke two words to me. Toby has really been my only true family and to think I almost got him turned to a goblin.' Sarah stopped as she thought of her little brother. 

She would truly miss him, he was the only one in her so-called family that took notice or cared. He loved her unconditionally and it made her wonder if he would still feel that way if he knew about what she had done. She was so self-involved then, burying herself into her own world and fantasies to block out the pain and abandonment she felt for herself. Her adventure through the Labyrinth had changed her a lot she grew up then. When she returned she thought that things would be different that the world would change just as she had, but it didn't. Instead her life deteriorated instead of getting any better. Her father grew more distant, her stepmother more annoying and hateful towards her, her real mother communicating with her less and less. She could never fit into the world around her and now she felt as if she were truly home.

The only down side was the foreseen awakening evils that she was supposedly to protect the Underground from. So far though there were no signs of those evils being awakened but just because they had yet to see it did not mean that it had yet happened. 

Rubbing her neck her mind flashed back to that Elfin Vampire that tried to kill her, the one she finally knew the name of. Navea was her name but that was pretty much all that they knew about her. That and she being very powerful for a vampire so newly made. She deduced that it was because she was of the Underground and not of earth, but then again the fieries that were turned did not show any sign of such power.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, Sarah almost ran over Jareth as he appeared just before her. Sarah stumbled but was helped as Jareth's arms came about her arms to steady her.

Jareth smiled in amusement, "I didn't realize that you missed me that much."

Sarah smiled, the smile not really reaching her eyes, "Sorry, I was kind of someplace else."

Taking her hand in his he eyed her critically, noting her mood, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Where are the others? I haven't seen them at all this morning."

"They're currently gathered within the library waiting for us," he answered her inquiry knowing not to push any further on trying to get her to confide in him. She would do so when she felt comfortable with doing so, he just had to be patient. "Shall we?" he asked her as he held out his hand for her. Within minutes they were inside the room adjoining to the library where the others were waiting.

Sarah smiled warmly at her friends, "Sorry if you guys had to wait to long."

Xander moved from his position against the wall sitting beside Giles, "Na, we just got here."

Willow and the others rolled their eyes. Buffy looked to the Goblin King as she stood, "Okay, so what's the plan."

Before Jareth could answer Sarah beat him to it, "We need to find Navea's lair and destroy the vampires. Hopefully with them gone this sleeping evil won't awaken."

Shaking her head in dismay Buffy agreed with the goal but they needed a plan, "I'm all for that but we've got to find out where exactly this lair is."

The Goblin King added to the conversation, "I have a pretty good idea as to where it is and how to find it but we have one small problem."

Taking a deep breath Sarah decided to finish his statement for him, "Navea."

Giles entered into the conversation, "Yes. Well, what we do know is that she can be killed like any other vampire."

"It's just getting past the whole power stuff that's going to be the tuffy," Willow added.

Silence filled the room as eventually all eyes lied on Sarah and the Goblin King. Sarah wasn't sure if she could do this. Was she ready for this? She had just started to learn how to use her power. Would that be enough? She looked to Jareth as she felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance, "Leave Navea to me. It's getting all of the others that you guys need to focus on."

Buffy frowned, "Sarah, are you ready for this. I mean, you barely escaped from her the last time you faced her."

Jareth glared at the blond, Sarah had enough doubts as it was she didn't need Buffy adding to it, "Sarah won't be totally alone in facing her. We will both be facing her."

Sarah felt the intensity of the situation starting to lighten, she wasn't alone, she had Jareth and her friends all backing her up. With their help there was no way she could lose, well she hoped. "When do you think you can locate their lair?" she asked Jareth.

"It shouldn't take too long," he answered.

Everyone stood looking to each other as they wondered what they were going to do next. Buffy decided to speak for everyone, "The sooner the better, especially before nightfall. We don't want any getting away."

Willow interrupted, "What about weapons?"

"That will be provided just before we leave. Until then I need to consult my crystals." Jareth rose Sarah's hand to his lips kissing it softly just before vanishing from the room.

Sarah stared at the place her love had stood just before leaving. It was strange how everything was working out. Instead of Jareth being her enemy like in the past he was now her ally and love.

Giles cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Now that that's settled I think it best that we prepare ourselves."

As everyone started out of the room Buffy looked back to Giles as she saw that he wasn't coming, "You staying?"

"Yes, I want to look further into this book I hope that it will give us some idea as to how these evils will be awakened."

Smiling to Giles she exited the room following the others. Catching up with Riley she looked to Sarah, "How are you doing?"

Sarah smiled to her friend, "As good as can be expected."

Giles hovered over the old text, as he looked further into the characters before him. Though he was familiar with the language it was proving a bit of a headache to translate. He loved his work, sitting back he wondered if he loved it a bit too much. He couldn't think of the last time that he had actually taken a break from everything, a type of vacation. When they would finish with helping the Goblin King and his world he was seriously thinking about taking a vacation. Surely they could do a week or two without his services. Buffy was more than capable of taking care of things without his help she had her friends to help her like they always did. 

His musings were brought short when he ran across a particular passage within the text. Standing he leaned over the large book in concentration, not sure if his translation was accurate. "How did I miss this?" he mumbled to himself as he read the small passage before him. Standing from his position over the book he quickly took off his eyeglasses, stunned that he had missed it. 

Not wanting to waste another moment brooding over his discovery he started out of the study towards the library. Just as he reached the doorway of the study he suddenly found himself flung backwards his back hitting hard against the adjoining wall. Blackness greeted his vision, as he was rendered unconscious.

Entering the room of the study Navea looked down coldly to the unconscious man before her. One of the vampires within her company ran past her towards the fallen form.

"No!" she snapped, "I want him alive."

The vampire looked to her with distaste, "Alive, I thought you promised that there would be bloodshed." He regretted his comment as he found himself suddenly hovering in the air, bones cracking and turning. 

The other vampires that were with her watched as Navea ruthlessly used her power. She sneered up to him appalled that he dared question her actions, "Let me remind you that I hold your existence within my grasp and am perfectly capable of snuffing you out of this world and will send you back to hell if I feel the desire to do so." Ignoring the vampire that struggled in the air kicking and growling, she crouched down in front of the mortal before her. She remembered seeing him not too long ago, "Yes, you will do nicely."

Giles tried to open his eyes at the sound of the woman's voice but could not manage to do so, his head pounding as if elephants were running over his very skull. Stirring he tried to pull away from the woman but was stopped from doing so, his arm crushed by her grasp. The pain was definitely enough to make his eyes open.

Her forest green eyes boarded into his as she searched his mind, "Yes, you will do very nicely." Her lips twitched in an evil grin, "Know this, your so called friends will watch you slowly die by my hands just before I destroy them all."

He needed to get away, must free himself from her grip. Eyes shutting once more as his head pounded with immense pain, "You won't get away with this."

His comment brought out her laughter, "Sleep," she commanded and his body fell limp in her grasp. "Here," she handed Giles to one of the vampires, "Carry him while I get what we came here for."

Making her way towards the large book she slowly ran her fingers along its pages as she closed her eyes. She could feel the power that the book held. Cleaver as it was in hiding its true power she knew its little secrets. "The key," she commented just before closing the book and bringing it up within her arms. Walking past the others she motioned for them to follow as she headed back from where they had come. 

Chapter 23:

Hoggle heard unfamiliar voices approaching from the other end of the hall and dodged into an adjoining room. Closing the door but not completely he peeked through the cracked opening of the door watching and waiting for them to come into view. He almost ran out of his hiding as he finally heard a familiar voice and recognized it as Sarah's immediately but decided against it. Seeing Sarah brought a smile to his face but he was reluctant to show himself. It looked as though she was surrounded by friends, she obviously didn't need him and he would most probably just get in the way. He stepped back shock written on his face, as Sarah looked his way as if she had seen him. Looking about the room for a hiding place he froze as the door was opened.

Discussing some spells with Willow, Sarah's attention was pulled away from the red head as she felt someone watching them. Approaching a door she noticed slightly ajar, Sarah forced it opened and smiled warmly as she recognized her friend Hoggle standing before her. "Hoggle!" she exclaimed excitedly, she had not seen him since she had helped him come out of his own mind.

Hoggle looked to the ground, foot grinding into the floor as he held his hands behind his back, "Hi, Sarah" he answered sheepishly. He was surprised when Sarah crouched down beside him.

Standing beside Riley, Buffy looked over the small figure that Sarah recognized. For some reason she didn't think that he looked like a goblin but for the life or her had no idea what exactly he was. Before she could inquire Willow beat her to it.

"Who's the friend?" Willow asked with a warm smile on her face.

Sarah looked to the others as she rose, standing beside Hoggle, "This is my friend Hoggle. Hoggle this is Willow, Buffy, Riley and Xander."

Hoggle looked to the group shyly not sure how to act around humans, Sarah had been the only one in which he knew. "You here to help Sarah?" he asked with slight hesitation.

Buffy smiled, he was not at all like the rude goblin creatures she had met, "Yep, Slayer and gang to the rescue."

Hoggle rose his brow, not sure how to interpret her words. Not feeling overly comfortable he huffed, "Got to go. I…uh gots duties to do…Bye!" hurrying away from them he rounded the corner heading away as quickly as his small legs could carry him away.

Riley looked to the others, "Well, that was interesting."

Sarah frowned as she watched her friend's retreat. Worried for her friend she smiled to the others, "Hey, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

No one was given time to reply as Sarah rushed past them in the direction that Hoggle had fled. Willow shrugged, "I guess it's just us then. Let's explore." She secretly crossed her fingers hoping that they would accept.

Remembering what had happened the last time she went snooping around the castle Buffy shook her head, "No way, the last time I did that I got griped at by a talking door and thrown on my ass."

Willow looked disappointed, "Okay, but I'm going. Anyone want to join me?" She looked around at her group of friends hoping someone would come along.

Xander shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I'll go. Its not like I have anything else to do."

Willow jumped with joy taking him by the arm as she led him down the hall away from Buffy and Riley, "Bye. See you guys later!"

Taking Riley's hand in hers, Buffy smiled warmly up to him, "I hope after all of this we're able to bring Willow back. She's liking this place way too much."

"Oh, I don't know." Bringing Buffy closer he leaned down to kiss her, "It's not that bad."

Buffy grinned against his lips, "Well, if you put it that way." Pulling away from his kiss she pulled him with her as she headed for they're appointed room. Might as well take full advantage of their free time while they were here.

Quickly making her way down the halls Sarah scanned ahead of her in search for Hoggle. To her relief she saw him just as he was rounding another corner, "Hoggle, wait!"

Hoggle stopped in mid stride as he heard Sarah call his name. Turning around he waited for her to catch up.

Catching up to her friend Sarah looked to him worriedly, "Hoggle, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothins. I just didn't wants to be a bother."

Sarah crouched down to hug him, "Oh Hoggle, you're never a bother. Why would you think such a thing?"

Hoggle blushed as she hugged him, "Err…I don't know."

Smiling warmly down to her friend Sarah looked away towards where she had left her other friends, "You know Hoggle after all this is over I'm staying here."

Hoggle was shocked, never did he imagine that she would willingly stay here, "You…you are?"

"Yeah, this place is my home. It's always been my home and you're like family to me."

He was at a loss of words as to what to say. He'd never been a part of a family, "Family? But what abouts your parents and Toby?"

Hearing Toby's name made her heart ache a little, sighing Sarah sat on the floor beside Hoggle as she looked to the wall in front of her. "Toby is the only one that I'll miss. My mother doesn't try to contact or talk to me anymore. My dad barely ever even looks at me let alone speaks to me."

His heart pained and then angered. 'How dare they treat her like that? She deserves better.' Patting her knee he met her eyes in concern, "You alright?"

Sarah greeted his question with a weak smile, "Yeah, there's something else I need to tell you." She waited for his reply.

Hoggle sat beside her on the floor, "Go on."

Taking in a deep breath Sarah looked to her friend, "You know everything about me being the only one to ever solve the labyrinth. Well, it seems that I was meant to all along." She waited for a reaction but all Hoggle did was lean against the wall listening. "There is this book that describes a young woman defeating the labyrinth and returning a time later. It says that her powers will become great and that she will become the defender of right. Two weeks ago I found out that I had become a Slayer, someone to kill vampires and defend against the forces of evil. Hoggle, the young woman described in the book is me."

Hoggle soaked in her words, not totally shocked about the revelation. He had always known that there was something special about Sarah. Finally it all started to make sense, how she had known that he was hiding behind the door watching, how she was able to help him escape his mental prison, how she had defeated the labyrinth. 

Sarah turned to face Hoggle slightly concerned with his silence, "Hoggle?"

Hoggle blinked bringing himself out of his musings. Smiling to her he wasn't sure what she was wanting him to say, "The defender of right. Then why aint ya taking care of that Goblin King?" he asked suddenly as the vision of her in his arms flashed through his mind.

She was a bit shocked at the sudden change of subject, but she was wondering when he would say something about her and Jareth being together. "Hoggle, I love him and he…"

Hoggle cut her off in mid sentence, "Well, he don't deserve it. He aint no good for ya's."

Sarah stood from the floor slightly angered at his response, "Hoggle! That is not true. I know he can be a bit hard to get along with." Softening her voice she crouched down taking Hoggle's hand in hers, "Please Hoggle, I love him and he loves me. I have never felt as complete and happy as I do when I'm with him. Please be happy for me."

Hoggle frowned as he got back to his feet, if it wasn't Sarah asking he would have never even considered it, "I don't likes it but since you asked."

Hugging him in a bear hug she smiled with relief, "Thank you Hoggle this means the world for me."

Hoggle shyly pulled away, "Well, don'ts be expectin me to be all liking his Royal Highness. I still thinks Jareth's a low down rat…but I'm happy that you're happy."

Sarah shook her head, "Well, that's a start." A frown crossed her brow as she felt an odd sensation, something was wrong. Hurriedly she ran towards the library hoping that her intuition was wrong leaving Hoggle standing alone in confusion.

Rounding the corner she bolted into the library already feeling a sinking sensation as she saw a few books scattered about the floor near the adjoining room's door. Cautiously she made her way towards the door hoping that Giles was all right. Sarah swallowed hard as she saw the mess of papers and books about the floor. There was no sign of Giles anywhere and the book that had been sitting on the desk was gone.

"Jareth!" she called out suddenly fearing the worst.

He was there in an instant as he heard Sarah's call, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sarah was relieved to see Jareth, "Can you find Giles?"

Seeing the mess of his study and the expression on Sarah's face she did not have to ask him twice as he summoned one of his crystals in search for Giles location. To his dismay Giles was no where within or around the castle. Jareth shook his head, "He is no where within the castle grounds."

Her hand came up to her forehead in worry, "Could you get the others? They need to know that he's missing."

With a cool wave of his hand all were present within the room. Xander and Willow looked about them in bewilderment not at all use to the sudden change in atmosphere. Buffy and Riley were busily tidying their clothes as they were caught in the middle of something. 

Buffy was not a very happy Slayer, "What the hell?" she stopped herself before she was about to word her anger as she saw the mess within the study. Seeing that Giles was no where in sight she immediately asked, "Where's Giles?"

Chapter 24:

Sarah made her way towards the desk where the book used to sit, her hand running across the smooth surface. She thought it strange that someone would come and take the book and Giles. A flash sent a sharp pain to her mind as images came to play. She now knew who had taken Giles and the book and how they had gotten into the castle in the middle of the day.

Jareth was at her side as he saw her waiver, "What is it?"

"I…It was Navea. She and some other vampires came and took Giles and the book but why the book. I can see her taking Giles as a way to use him as some kind of bargaining but why the book?"

Buffy waved her hands in the air, "Whoa, wait a sec! How do you know this? Are you sure Navea took Giles?"

Sarah rubbed her slightly aching temples, "I think I can somehow see into the past or something. I just had a flash and saw everything that happened not to mention feeling it. That I definitely don't care to do again."

Willow frowned as she was worried about Giles, "How can they have come here in the middle of the day?"

Sarah started towards the door, "There is some kind of secret entrance that leads from the underground tunnels up to the library. Well, it looks like we're going to go after Navea and the others sooner than we thought. We need to hurry though, I have a bad feeling that we need to get to Giles and the book as soon a possible."

No one argued as they followed Sarah out of the study and to the back of the library. Jareth was well aware of what secret entrance Sarah was referring to and cursed himself for not thinking of putting a magical guard on that secret entrance. 

As they reached the back of the library Jareth waived his hand in front of a large panel. With a slight grinding noise of brick grinding against brick a small doorway opened up into a dark hallway of stairs that led downwards.

Sarah turned to the others, "Guys, don't try to confront Navea, leave her to me and Jareth. I'm going to need you guys to concentrate on getting Giles and the book back."

Jareth in turn tossed a crystal to each and as they caught it a weapon formed in each hand. Buffy and Willow were rewarded with a wooden stake, Riley with a crossbow, and Xander with an axe. Turning to Sarah Jareth took her hand squeezing it in reassurance, "Let us go then."

Dressed in black leather Navea smiled wickedly to Giles as he had been tied ceremoniously to a large pike that stood in the room's center. Book placed on a tall altar she flipped the pages as she allowed her powers to guide her to the appropriate page for the ritual. So they were going to try and stop her want for power, she would just have to show them a lesson in meddling in her affairs.

The other vampires stood in a circle surrounding Giles as they made ready for the coming evils that Navea would summon forth. They just loved the prospect of chaos and were eager in the destruction that they would soon be participating in.

Giles struggled against his bindings not at all happy about the fact that he was about to be put in the middle of a very powerful summoning spell, not to mention that he was the intended sacrifice. Head slumped back against the pike he was tied to he started his little prayer for a miracle. If he had just recognized that passage to begin with he might have not been in this predicament. 

Sarah shivered as they neared Navea's lair, she could hear her softly chanting some words she did not recognize. Jareth's jaw tightened at the sound of the chants, recognizing the words immediately. 

Sarah noticed him tense, "What is it? Do you know what she's doing?"

Jareth quickened his pace, "She's trying to awaken the sleeping evils. If we don't hurry…"

He didn't have to finish that statement as the rest of the group hurried after him. As they approached a growing light at the end of the walkway they slowed their pace careful not to give their arrival away.

Navea smiled, as she knew that their guests had just arrived with a wave of her hand she signaled the hidden vampires allowing them to know that they had arrived.

Sarah nervously peeked around the corner seeing Giles tied to a pike and a large amount of vampires circled about the room. This was not going to be a walk in the park. Pulling her head back she looked to Buffy with dismay, "Giles is in the center of a lot of vampires tied to a pike."

Buffy nodded her head knowing that they were in for a fight of their lives, not that it hadn't happened a few times in the past. It always felt like déja-vu when she was about to enter situations like these. Looking to the others she signaled for them to get ready.

Each tightened the grip of their weapons as they readied themselves. Xander smiled weakly whispering, "Well, here we go again."

As they were about to make their presence known and ruin the vampire's party they were surprised as they were suddenly surrounded by vampires. Sarah and Jareth both cursed under their breaths as Navea was at the group's center.

Navea smiled sweetly to the surprised group before her, "Oh, how good for you to join us. You're just in time for the finishing of the ritual. Pity Sarah we would have made a good team you and I but alas…" with those words the vampires lunged forwards in attack.

Immediately they were jumped on by hungry vampires, each being dusted one after the other. Flinging a crystal at a large number of vampires Jareth watched with a satisfied smirk as they burned disappearing to dust in seconds. Sarah groaned as she heard Navea continuing with the ritual she had to get to her but it was kind of hard when ones fighting off a pack of blood thirsty vamps. 

Willow shrieked as one lunged for her, plunging her stake into the vampire's chest she was rewarded with a dust shower. Waving her hand in front of her face she choked slightly disgusted by the fact she just breathed in some vampire dust. "Eeeww," she coughed as she was suddenly thrown to the floor vampire on top of her. Summoning her power she flung the vampire off of her. Getting to her feet she concentrated on the stake in hand as it lifted from her hand. With a swift movement the stake was flying through the air impaling several vampires in its wake. Catching it in hand she grinned satisfied with her magic, "Cool!"

Riley shot off his crossbow surprise rising as another arrow just appeared in the discharged place. He definitely liked his new weapon.

Buffy rolled coming up to her feet as she staked another vampire. It was starting to look like no mater how many she dusted more would just take its place. Worriedly she looked to Giles seeing that she was no closer to getting to him.

Sarah's back met Jareth's as she dusted another vampire, "I need to get to Navea." 

Discharging another crystal Jareth nodded his head summoning his powers. Magic surrounded them transporting them to Navea's side.

Navea was ready for their arrival as she blasted her dark power at the Goblin King sending him flying across the room. Sarah stood shocked but only for a moment as she lunged for Navea. Navea in turn used her power as she forced the Slayer to dangle in mid air.

Sarah kicked at the open air concentrating on her powers as she saw Navea returning her attention to the book. Dropping to the floor Sarah stumbled back as she felt the ground beneath her feet tremble and shake. "Oh shit, this is not good."

Navea laughed at Sarah's words, "Your too late Slayer. I've done it now watch as I kill your friend."

Sarah watched with horror as the floor that surrounded Giles crumbled and broke apart. In the floor's place was nothing but a pit of fire a large round shaft of stone holding the bound Giles in its middle. Navea appeared right behind Giles, dagger grasped in hand.

Both Sarah and Buffy screamed out as they saw her rise the dagger to his throat, "No!"

Sarah was in action before she even knew what it was that she was doing. In a flash of light she was on the same pillar with Giles and Navea. Grabbing at the Elfin Vampire she pulled her away from Giles. The dagger was knocked out of Navea's hand as it slid to the edge of the pillar of stone.

Navea growled in frustration as she found herself interrupted from finishing the sacrifice for her ritual of awakening. Quickly she summoned her powers forcing the Slayer off of her roughly.

Sarah stumbled back head hanging off of the side of the pillar, looking down she quickly got to her feet away from the pillars edge. It was definitely not the way she wanted to end the day. A blast of energy came her way her arms shooting up for protection. As her arms shot up the energy directed at her was consumed by an invisible wall of her own energy. How she did that she didn't know but right now she really didn't have the time to ponder as Navea lunged forwards. 

With rage from seeing Sarah unharmed she lunged forwards fist contacting with chin as she sent Sarah flying back.

Sarah frantically grabbed for something, anything to stop her fall as she was propelled back her jaw stinging from Navea's blow. Hand grabbing the edge of the pillar as she dangled helplessly at its edge she swallowed hard as she felt the slight sting of heat hitting her feet as fire licked at their bottoms. Looking up she visibly paled as she saw Navea standing over her with a sadistic grin on her face.

Giles frantically moved his foot towards the dagger that lied close to his foot. It had been knocked there during Sarah and Navea's confrontation. Relief overwhelmed his being as his foot successfully pulled the dagger closer to him. Sliding down towards the ground still bound he was able to grasp the handle of the dagger. Seeing Navea standing over Sarah as she dangled helplessly on the edge he quickened his task of cutting himself free.

Navea crouched down, a wicked smile across her face with her head tilting playfully to the side, "Oh, what to do, what to do?" She tapped her fingers against her chin as if in deep thought. Stopping in mid tap she reached out her hand to Sarah's pulling at one of her fingers, "Hmm, what would happen if I took this little finger?"

Sarah winked in pain as she felt her finger being broken trying her hardest not to let go of the edge. Sarah screamed out in agony as Navea pulled back another finger.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Navea laughed maliciously as she tugged at another digit.

Tears welled up within her eyes as she was lost on what to do. Hand losing its hold she screamed out as that hand let go of the edge and she was now dangling with one hand. Concentrating with all she had she tried to remember how she had transported herself to the pillar but was unable to duplicate her task.

About to reach for the other set of digits Navea screamed out as she felt something hot sear her flesh. Looking up she saw the Goblin King standing on the other side of the pit reading another crystal to be thrown at her. Navea shook her finger at his efforts, "Na…au bad Goblin King!" with that she flung him back with her power watching with satisfaction as his back hit the cavern wall hard his body falling to the ground beneath him. 

Turning her attention back to Sarah she started to the edge looking down to the now sweating Slayer, "Now, where was I before so rudely interrupted? Oh, yes!"

Giles finally freed himself from the ropes as he started towards Navea's back ready to push her over the edge.

Sarah worriedly watched as Navea's hand started to lower to her good hand. Flexing her other hand she knew that this would be close but she had no other choice. Ignoring the pain that shot through her hand she reached up grabbing Navea's wrist as she pulled her over the edge.

With a scream she found herself falling her back to the flames as she saw Sarah still dangling from the edge of the pillar. A satisfied smile crossed her face as she saw that Sarah was about to fall as well and then there was darkness.

Sarah cried out as she felt her grip with her good hand loosening. Frantically she tried to grab hold with her other hand but she couldn't. Just as she was starting to slip two hands reached over from above grasping her hands.

Giles flung himself to the edge as he grabbed for Sarah but as he tried to pull her up he was starting to get pulled with her. 

Jareth shook his head the pain shooting through his body like a sharp rod had been stuck through his being. Standing on weakened and shaken legs he quickly looked to see Sarah dangling from the edge of the pillar with Giles trying to pull her up but being pulled in the process. 

Weak from using his power and the attack from Navea he had only enough power for one more crystal. He just prayed that he would be able to throw it at them in time. Crystal slowly forming in hand he winked in pain with the effort but continued none the less. As the crystal finished forming he flung it at them with all the strength he had left.

Sarah saw that Giles was being pulled over the edge and knew if he didn't let go that it would be the end for both of them, "Giles, let go! You can't pull me up you'll only get us both killed."

Giles tightened his grip refusing to let go of her, "No! I won't let go. Hang on."

Pulling one hand free from Giles grip she started to pull the other free not wanting to get her friend killed in an attempt to saving her life. Dangling with one arm held in both of Giles hands she looked down and could she the flames of the pit writhing beneath her. Reaching up she tried to pull her other hand free.

"What are you doing? Stop, Sarah hang on!"

Before she could make good of making Giles let go she felt a surge of magic surrounding them and then her vision was replaced by the image of the cavern ceiling as her back was lying against the cavern floor. Rolling over to her side she watched as the rest of her party were making their way towards both a bewildered and confused Sarah and Giles.

Jareth was at her side in moments gathering her in his arms, "Don't you dare ever try that again. What were you thinking?"

Sarah hugged Jareth relieved to see that he was all right and the others looked pretty good as well minus a few cuts and scrapes. Looking over his shoulder she watched as the writhing fire pit closed itself and was now replaced with solid ground. With a sigh of relief she closed her eyes, "It's over."

Epilogue:

Sarah sighed as she sat on the bronze bench within the garden, the fragrant air playing with her long dark brown hair as it was swept back away from her face. The days seemed to meld together after her last confrontation with Navea. Her hand didn't take long to heal and her friends from Sunnydale had returned safely and unharmed.

In a few days she would be returning to earth to make arrangements for her departure. It was odd how everything was starting to work out Jareth had already made the arrangements for her stay within his castle. Now that she was going to be living within the Underground she would have to start learning more about its history and cultures, not to mention the various kingdoms. For now though she would not worry about such things, she had done enough worrying when she first found out about her strange destiny.

Sarah frowned as she thought about Giles prognoses of the impact of the vampires within the Underground. Navea might be no more but the threat of the waking evils was still a possibility. To think that a year ago the only thing she worried about was how to get away from her nagging stepmother. Her stay within the Underground was a big change for her but she knew that she would still return to earth on occasion. She was still the Slayer. Jareth had given Giles a crystal to call him whenever they feel that they are in need of her but only on extreme cases.

Something still bothered her though about the ritual that Navea preformed. Giles was the intended sacrifice but what if Navea's demise had brought about the very thing that they were trying to stop and it just hasn't reared its ugly head yet? She shivered at the thought but berated herself as she knew that she would just have to face it when the time comes.

Feeling the tinge of magic she felt Jareth's familiar presence, as he appeared at her side Sarah smiled as she turned to face him. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Jareth pulled her to him pressing his lips gently to hers in a long passionate kiss. Pulling away he grinned, "Running a kingdom does have its responsibilities you know."

Draping her arms over his shoulders she laced her fingers together as she looked him in the eyes, "I have to go back in a few days you know to take care of some things."

Removing her arms from his shoulders he took her hands in his as he knelled down on one knee. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she realized what Jareth was about to do. Her heart racing in her chest as she fought back the happy tears.

"Before you go I have but one thing to ask. Will you do me the honor of being my wife, my Queen?" ha awaited her answer with held breath.

Sarah shook with the happiness that she was feeling pulling him to her as she kissed him fiercely. Whispering against his lips she let her tears of joy fall, "Oh yes!"

Standing Jareth pulled her in his arms, the happiest he had ever felt in his entire existence, "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed as they kissed again. She was the happiest she had ever felt in her whole entire life.

Crystal in hand he watched the two as they passionately kissed each other after Jareth had proposed to Sarah. A thin smiled creasing his lips as he tossed the crystal in the air watching as it faded from existence. "So, the protector of right has finally come to the Underground." Looking behind him he noted the Elfin Vampire crouched in his cage.

Navea snarled at the Fae her dark red hair hanging loosely over her eyes angered beyond measure that she was unable to escape his cage.

The Fae wickedly laughed at her display, "Oh come, come Navea patience! I will let you out soon enough. It won't be too long until I've recovered most of my power. Thanks to you I have a chance to have my revenge on my dear little brother." Looking away towards nothing in particular he narrowed his mismatched eyes, "Jareth enjoy your happiness while you can. I promise it won't last for long."

The End

(Well, until I write the sequel)


End file.
